


The Red Strokes

by Black_Heart



Category: Egyptian Mythology
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Androgyny, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Death, Depression, Drug Use, Egypt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Heart/pseuds/Black_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the murder of his brother, Seth is stripped of all his power and status in Egypt. Reduced to nothing but a bodyguard for his all powerful leader, the god tries desperately to regain what little respect he once had and break free from the chains that now bind him, to be free. Stuck in a city full of those who don't want him, he craves the open, vast land he once ruled over. But is that even what he truly wants anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A little bit of a back story:** Seth was once a mighty god, with great power and strength, he was a king. But he was by no means a saint. He is a good god, as good as he could be, he truly did try, but life would never truly let him be. He was good to his people, but no matter what he did, he was never as good as his brother. To many he was undesirable, a harsh god with a snappy attitude. Most didn’t desire to take the time to get to know him, so many don’t know that he does have a heart, and he does care. He loved his followers, his people and his wife. He held little respect from his fellow gods, only getting what he deserved for being a king. But tensions between him and his brother Osiris were always high, but losing his wife’s loyalty to his brother was the breaking point. The son he had been raising wasn’t his, and he snapped.  
> After brutally murdering his brother, Seth was stripped of all the power and status he had, his kingdom torn away from him, his family fleeing as far as possible. In an act of compassion and mercy, Seth’s life was spared, but he ended up nothing more than a bodyguard and servant to his all powerful leader, and old friend, Ra. Spending years by his side, Ra gets to know Seth far better than anyone else has been able to in the past. As the god fights desperately to regain his status and most of all the respect he lost, For as long as he was trapped by his kings side, the desert loving being wanted nothing more than to be free, no longer bound by the city walls, At least thats what the god continues to tell himself. If that is what he desires the most, then why can’t he pull himself away? Does he truly understand what he wants anymore? Despite multiple bumps in the road and challenging complications, can Seth persevere through the struggles and reach his ultimate goal? Or get lost along the way.
> 
>  **Rated M for:** Dark/Mature themes, Mild Sexual Content and violence  
>  **WARNING this story contains the follow themes:** Mention of past Rape and child abuse, depression, past and present self harm, suicide, eating disorders, anxiety/panic attack, past murder, gay and bisexual themes, mental and physical abuse, mention of torture.

###### _~Erase this Monster I’ve become, Forgive me for all the damage done~_

The land of Ancient Egypt was alive with activity, as the sun reached higher and higher into the clear blue sky, the heat of the day steadily increasing with it. Many would think life couldn't exist in this horrid place, that no soul would dare make this place their home, but many would be terribly wrong. There were people that lived in this harsh environment and turned it into their home. Though despite the hardiness of the Egyptian people, they could only handle so much heat. High noon in the dead of summer was too much for even the most resilient, and as the sun reached higher in the sky, more and more people took refuge from the baking sun. Very few creatures dared to venture out at this time of day, either for work or for recreation, they wouldn't dare risk deadly heat stroke. Even the earth itself seemed stricken by the heat. The tall grasses lining the Nile river had already began to turn and dry up. The small branch of the river, seated closest to the city, had reseeded at least six feet by now, only a few weeks into summer. The ground was bleached and baked, cracked in various places, begging for water. But as everybody knew, the precious rain and flooding were several months away, making farmers scramble to harvest what they could, before the unforgiving desert sun ruined all their hard work.

Today was nothing special; a simple Egyptian day. The river flowed lazily by, as one lone soul made their way along it’s grassy edge. A mighty creature, who seemed to flow right into the land itself, one of the few people who actually enjoyed the unruly Egyptian sun and who could handle the unforgiving heat. Seth was a god of great power, who felt most at home in the harsh barren deserts he had once had the pleasure of calling his own. His animal-like body was covered in short, tan fur, a color much like the loose desert sand itself. Blood like red hair dusted just past his shoulders, one of the main features that made him so unique, matching his equally red eyes that currently scanned across the still landscape, taking some sort of comfort from the quiet stillness. The gods long, forked tail brushed against the tall, aging grasses as he followed a worn down trail, used by animals, humans and gods alike to reach the rivers edge. But he didn’t dare venture to close to the water. Strictly a land dweller, Seth made a point of avoiding the deep water, and eventually, veered off to follow a different trail, one that would lead him away from the river. 

Safely away from the lazy branch of the Nile, Seth sat himself down in the tall grasses, and simply stayed there, soaking up the warm ray of the sun. The stillness of his surroundings was both soothing, and driving the god mad. Despite his desire to, he could not keep himself still. War had been waging in the south, and Seth had been right in the middle of it; Egypt's secret weapon, as his king once said. There was very little else he was good for anymore, the only thing he had left was his bitter anger and insurmountable strength. But going from a battlefield to his calm, still ‘homeland’ was a far tougher task than any battle. The god had arrived in the late evening of yesterday, returning with a handful of soldiers he had become responsible for, though it was hardly a happy reunion. In fact, many were unhappy with Seth’s return, obviously enjoying the time they had without him. Thankfully, over the years the god a grown callous to their distaste for him. Yet as night rolled around, restraint within the palace walls, Seth found the enclosed space far too overwhelming, far to silent and calm. Within his chamber, the god was far too restless to sleep, his body and mind still on high alert. The wall of the room, and the small space proved too much for the god and he ended up fleeing the palace in a panic, craving the open skies and fresh air. In attempts to calm his frayed nerves, Seth ventured out along the back allies of the city, knowing very well what he was doing was strictly forbidden and the night guards had every right to stop him. As one of his many punishments for his brothers death, the redhead was forbidden to venture out at night without consent from his king, where he could not be watched over. Despite knowing this, Seth had fled the city walls that suffocated him and had been wandering the trails and pathways of the river ever since, despite the bitter cold of the desert night.

With a huff, Seth pulled himself up out of the grass and once again continued along one of the many pathways, one that lead him back towards the city, located just a short walk away. He dreaded facing his superiors, more specifically Ra. The god wasn’t entirely sure why he hated disappointing his mighty leader. Maybe it was because how much had done Ra had done for the god, and the fact that he was the one who spared the redhead from death, though he sometimes wondered if this life he was living now was any better. A creature of the dessert, Seth despised being confined to the city, confined behind the walls, he swore, was driving the god mad. He wanted to be back home, in Upper Egypt, a place where he had once ruled, so vast, so dead and barren, so open. Yet, the god still fails to feel any regret for his brutal actions.

_‘He deserved it.’_ Seth thought bitterly to himself, as he reached the city walls. He would have to pass through the majority of the city to reach the palace, so instead the god opted for the back way, weaving in and out of alleyways in hopes of avoiding the prying eyes of the many guards and nobles walking the city. Seth hoped no one had noticed his absences, yet he doubted that was possible, Ra would most certainly noticed his loyal bodyguard was missing, when he failed to show up in the morning.

As the red headed god through the vast doors into the palace courtyard, he sulked back into the shadows. Ra was there, by the calm, clear pond seemingly waiting for him, him being one of the few people who, not only tolerated the unforgiving sun and heat, he embraced. He stood at the top of the step that lead down into the pond, an unbelievably stunning god. Flawless in every way, with long, black hair draped against his shoulders, a warm glow to his skin, his eyes a vibrant, stunning shade of blue, something that made him incredibly unique, yet linked him to a rather dark lineage. Not only was he physically stunning, he was a strong, confident lead, well loved by his followers, god of the gods, and now ruler of all the people of Egypt. One would certainly want to stay on his good side, though he was a calm, loving, sympathetic king, he was not afraid to unleash wrath upon those who deserved it.

linking back into the safety of the shadows, Seth held his breath in hopes he was not spotted; he wasn’t quite ready to face what ever Ra had to say, or do to him, he was considered just a prisoner here. The god was just about to retreat back the way he came when a very clear voice stopped him. **"Seth… I know you're there."** Ra spoke directly to the god, making him freeze where he stood, cursing at himself silently. Ra didn’t say anything else, as if waiting for a response, and Seth knew he had to give into his leader.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, this was not the time or place to get worked up, Seth stepped out from the shadows and into full view of his leader.  The god quickly made his way to the pond, where Ra waited, arms crossed, those light eyes fixed on him and Seth could easily tell the God was none too pleased with him. Seth found it hard to keep his leaders gaze, and averted his eyes as he approached, a typical sign of submission, one the redhead himself rarely gave into. "**You should be thankful I covered for you.**" Ra stated, causing the god before him to look up in shock. **"I do not like lying to my men." ** As Ra looked down at him, Seth was shocked at the lack of bitterness in his leaders eyes. Though a prisoner here, Seth had a job to do, duties he needed to attend to, and no one got of so easy when they slack from their duties.

The red eyed god looked down once again, a strand of hair brushed against his face. "**I am sorry my Lord.**" He spoke  quietly. "**I… I wasn’t thinking…**" I stumbled over his words, not quite sure how to put things. He knew Ra sympathized with his problems, but that didn't mean he wanted to reveal what happened last night.

"**Stop.**" Ra spoke firmly, once again earning a glance up from the shorter god. Seth was surprised to see the soft smile on his leaders face. Did he already know? "**You do not have to explain your self to me. War can not easy to return from. As simple as that.**" The blue eyed god gave Seth what he believed to be a reassuring smile, Ra had once been the head commander of the Egyptian army, a hardened warrior, leaving for months at a time to lead his soldiers into battle. That is until certain problems developed back home that forced Ra to resign his command to focus solely on leading his people. And after the murder of Osiris, and Seth being unfit to rule, Ra was forced (with no other god to take their place) to take charge of Egypt as a whole, consuming all of his time now. There was a reason the job was split between two gods.

Seth drew in a deep breath, suddenly feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and nodded in response. "**Yes my Lord.**" He replied, his harsh red eyes seemed soft as he gazed up at the strong god before him. Seth could care less what other gods, or humans thought of him, and never gave much care to how he treated them, but just the thought of disobeying or upsetting Ra was nearly panic inducing. Ra was in fact, the only reason Seth was still here. For some odd reason, the blue eyed leader saw something in the spiteful redhead and had spared the god’s life on multiple occasions.

Ra chuckled softly, and smiled down at the god, before reaching out to brush the hair away from Seth’s face causing the redhead to shudder as his leader fingers brushed against his fur lightly. He had to refrain from leaning into his touch. He hated how easily he let down his guard around Ra, how easily the god could manipulate him. It seemed like Ra knew what kind of affect he had on the smaller, yet far stronger, god. It seemed to amuse him, he seemed to like playing with him like this, which only added to Seth’s bitterness. "**Better get inside before the heat gets to you.**" Ra spoke softly in a way that reminded Seth of how the god used to speak to him so many years ago. The king dropped his hand back to his side, and Seth bit back a protest, knowing very well he of all gods had no problem with the heat or the sun. Yet again, he also knew Ra’s words were far from a suggestion, and he had no choice but to obey.

Dropping his eyes once again away from his leader, Seth slipped past the god, retreating into the cool shadows of the palace, not entirely sure where to go or what to do. "**And Seth?**" Ra stopped him, and the god glanced over his shoulder. "**Please do get some rest. You deserve it.**" He spoke with concern in his voice, and the redhead nodded absently before turning away and making his way slowly down the palace pathways without a word. He shook his head, once out of Ra’s view, trying to clear it, and trying to remind himself that Ra didn’t care, and to keep himself distant. No matter how hard it seemed to be, especially in times like these. Before Seth knew it, he found himself drifting towards a certain, hidden garden, one open to the bright open skies. It wasn't the wide open, desert he craved, but it was as close as he was going to get any time soon.

#####  _~I'm begging for mercy, I'm only the monster you made me~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of Ancient Egypt and their gods. Seth is my favorite god, and I just can't find all that many stories out there about him, so I figured I'd just write my own. I get a lot of inspiration from other stories, movies and TV shows.  
> This is a story that has been a lot in the making, and is still under development, but I plan to make it into a series. I am not that great of a writer, the things I come up with in my head rarely transfer well to the actual typing process. It sounds great in my head, but never so great written out, unless I'm having an extremely good day. So bear with me, I'm trying and thankfully I'm getting better. I have a lot of chapters already written out, but I'm currently editing them before posting them here. So hopefully their a little better then they were originally. I hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

### 

######  _~Take a good look at me now. Do you still recognize me?~_

Seth stirred in there warm comforting blankets, entering a lucid groggy stage of sleep. Nothing registered in his mind at the time, not where he was or who he could possible be with very uncharacteristic of the red haired god. The only thing the god could register was the gratifying warmth and comfort surrounding him. Last night had been the first time Seth was the first sleep he had gotten in well over 24 hours and he did not realize how tired he really was. Months out in the desert in battle, so much chaos, and commotion, there was no way such a god like Seth could relax enough to rest properly. Yet not until now did the god truly understand the massive toll the fighting took on his body. His body ached,  every muscle in his body was sore, preventing Seth from moving much at all but the warm, soft bed beneath him gave the god a great relief. With a sigh of contentment, he nuzzled against the softness, clenching the blankets closer to his body. 

Seth has never been one for heavy sleeping, let alone laying around like this, but at the moment, nothing else seemed to matter, wrapped up in warmth and security the god, for once, could rest properly as his surrounding world took a step back. The redhead breathed in a familiar comforting scent that put his mind at ease., though he wasn’t sure what it was, he knew he liked it.

Feeling the day creep upon him, Seth’s lucid state slowly started melting away, as his sense started easing their way back to him, despite his disapproval. The first thing that came to the god was the familiar scent, one the god knew and adored, yet it failed to register anything in his head. His sense of touch crept back to him, as he became more aware of his physical surroundings. A warm bed and soft linen sheets caressed his fur, which should have been the biggest tip off, he knew it was not his bed, but his mind didn’t go any further than that. Next came his hearing. The room was eerily still, and quiet, the only thing Seth could hear was the sound of his own, slow breathing. The gods attuned senses registered the world around him well, even without opening his eyes, but his physical awareness took it’s time to reach his brain, the god could not put two and two together. Slowly reality started to dawn on him. Groggy memories of last night inched their way forward; a night of lust and tenderness. The god smiled softly, nuzzling himself more against the  bed’s warmth, at the thought of his lover, only then did everything come crashing back to him. The strange bed, the familiar scent, Seth was suddenly aware of where he was.

Scarlet eyes snapped open suddenly, before the he shot straight up in bed, clutching the blankets against his chest. A painful surge of panic ripped through his chest at the realization. The god frantically looked around the room, before his aching body froze. Seth held his breath as a pair of light blue eyes gazed back at him, those same stunning eyes he had always admired. 

It was certainly not the first time Seth had slept with the king, an act that had become quite common recently, but it was indeed the first Seth had been careless enough to not retreat to his own chamber afterwards. It was a situation neither of them wanted to face. If any soul happened upon the red headed god in their leaders bed, Ra would certainly be ruined. It wasn’t the fact the all powerful Ra was sleeping with another man, such an act was nowhere near condemned in Egypt, but it’s the fact that it is Seth. Any other person, god or human, would be acceptable, but this was Seth, the very god who had spitefully killed his own brother. The very god Ra had single-handedly spared from death. The last thing the mighty leader needed was for people to believe he had spared Seth out of favoritism. With his troubled lineage, Ra had no room for any sort of trouble. Though at the moment, it seemed such thoughts were distant from the gods mind.

Seth’s breathing was ragged as the two gods stared at each other for a moment. Realizing his mistake, the redhead waited for some sort of punishment from his leader, but he was not expecting what he did get. Ra’s light eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light as he smiled at Seth, the red eyed god’s panic melting away, only to be replaced with slight confusing. In addition, a soft, warm feeling crept into the god, as Ra stood there on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. The leader god had already gotten read for the day, adorned with beads and gold, though very modest compared to the mortal Pharaohs, with dark kohl lined his light eyes and in the dim light, every feature of the god seemed perfect and flawless. But as the god straightened up, Seth snapped himself back into reality, actively pushing that warm feeling away.

"**Good morning.**" Ra spoke softly, a strange fondness in his voice. "**Did I wake you?**" he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side, causing that perfect black hair to shift against his shoulders. "**I’m sorry.**" A soft smile graced the gods face and he straightened up. Seth simply blinked at the older god, not quite sure what to say in such a situation. Part of him wanted to get up and run from the room, but it seemed he was glued to the spot. Secretly he was thankful for that, he wasn’t sure if his weak, sore body could put up with such a things. All the god could do was sit there, his tail curled up onto his lap as he watched Ra step over to the vast balcony across from the bed, where hick drapes kept the majority of the sun light out of the room, which seemed strange for a sun god. Without any warning Ra yanked open the drapes, filling the room with light, making Seth realize it was far later than he had anticipated. The sudden influx of light was too much for the gods tired as, as he slipped back under the blankets with an annoyed groan. He turned over in bed, so his back was to the balcony, and pulled the blankets his head to shield his eye. 

Across the room Seth could hear Ra laugh, which only made him curl up more under the blankets. He knew he was acting childish, the fact was not lost to him, but such behavior was common among the two. Yet only in private, out there, it was strictly business. The redhead felt the god sit down on the edge of the bed next to him, and tried to nudge away from him. Ra place a hand gently on Seth’s hip, massaging the area with his thumb. The redhead lowered the blankets away from his head and peered over his shoulder at his leader. His eyes were just as kind and gentle as his touch, as he peered down at Seth. "**I have to go,**" He spoke softly, his tone genuine. "**But you stay here as long as you need. Most of the servants and caretakers are working elsewhere, so you shouldn’t be disturbed. You need to rest.**" Ra nudge the gods hip slightly as if to emphasize his point. "**Just remember, the party is tonight. I will have somebody come and wake you in plenty of time to get ready. If you're not already awake. But until then, I want you to take it easy and get some sleep. You deserve it, okay?**" He asked. Seth responded with a simple nod, earning a bright smile from the older god. "**Good.**" Ra patted Seth’s hip as he stood up. "**I‘ll see you tonight.**" He said warmly, before slipping from the room to attend to his usual leadership duties, and prepare for the celebration, while Seth curled back under the blankets. Put at ease by his leaders approval and genuine concern, it didn’t take the god long to drift back into a deep sleep, giving his body time to recover and give his mind a well needed break.

#####  _~Am I so different inside?~_ ______________________________________________________________________ 

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter, that thankfully didn't need a lot of revision. So far all chapters from now on are going to be a lot longer, don't worry. Just something short and cute for y'all to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

######  _~This world is trying to change me. And I admit, I don't want to change with it~_

Evening fell on Egypt fast. The sky darkened with in an hour, and suddenly everything changes. From the hot, scalding temperatures of the day dropped drastically, leaving behind a mild, cool period of the day, before the bitter night consumed everything. Nights in Egypt ate bitter and cold, though at least during the summer months, residual heat from the day helps to warm the land before it faded away.

With evening having fallen the previously dead and arid city exploded with life. The sun was just beginning to wain in the sky, dipping down near the horizon. This was the time most creatures would be about, avoiding the harsh summer sun, taking advantage of the short period before the sun completely disappeared, but there had to one person in the entire city that didn't share in the evening hustle and bustle.  Seth had slept through the entire day, exhausted from weeks out on the front line. It was unusual for him to get so much time to himself, but it seemed Ra had empathized with this problems, like usual, as he ordered for the god to be left alone. That is, until now.

In the past hours Seth had curled himself up in the blankets and throws which were tossed and array, some even splayed partly or completely on the floor. Seth was the epitome of a restless sleeper, which usually kept him from getting any deep sleep, though today seemed to be an exception.

Nobody was really willing to wake the god, most mortals having grown to fear him, servants and nobles a like kept a wide girth between them and him. But alias, somebody had to do it.  A petite human girl stepped close to the sleeping god and gently nudged his arm. "**My lord?**" She asked softly. Seth stirred and the girl back away, when he did not wake, she returned to the bedside and nudged him again. This time, Seth snapped awake and out of pure reflex, swatted the girl away as he sat up, having been awakened from a less than pleasurable dream. The girl let out a small sound of fear as she jumped back. The red haired god looked around the room for a second, getting his bearings, before his crimson eyes fell on the girl. She stood there, staring at him, with what he could clearly see as fear in those wide dark eyes.

"**I'm so sorry.**" he spoke, staring back at her, unsure as to what else to say. Seth's attuned nose picked up on the faint scent of blood before his eyes could register the small scratches on the young girls face. The gods sharpened claws must have cut her; he had accidentally hurt an innocent mortal, even if the knicks were small. "**I am so very sorry.**" He spoke softly to her, clear guilt in his voice, as she pressed her hand gently against her cheek. Wiping away the little blood there was "**I can assure you, That i would never hurt you intentionally my dear.**" His words were sincere as he grabbed the girls hand and placed it where his had once been. The girl seemed almost shocked at the gods civil reaction and for a moment seemed to have forgotten why she came here.

Shaking her head, the girl stepped back dropping her hand to her side. "**My Lord... Ra says he is expecting you soon, down in the courtyard.**" She reported, obviously trying hard to put on a tough, demeanor, but the god could hear the faint shakiness in her voice. He truly admired the girls strength and nodded allowing the girl to made a quick retreat out of the room. With a sigh, the god slipped out of the bed, dragging a rather decorative red throw with him, dropping it halfheartedly around his body, very aware of how expensive the the piece of fabric must be. He took a look around the room for a moment before he slipped away to his own chamber to get ready, knowing such a formal gathering such as tonight required the appropriate attire, and Seth doubted a throw would do.

Seth knew he had to hurry, the amount of light still peeking over the land told him he was late, and nobody wanted to be behind schedule for this kind of events. The red eyed god made his way down the steps and through the corridors of his elaborate home, feeling weighted down and awkward. He hated being dolled up, and would much prefer a bare look versus an adorned look. Its not that he was a modest god, but instead a practical one. He saw no purpose in lavish amounts of gold, jewelry and makeup, he was a warrior with no need of such things. Not even when he was king did he enjoy such luxuries, but there was no getting around such things now, he had to look the part to at least try to blend in, and it was Ra who had told him to do so. How could he disobey his king? At least he didn't miss the crown he no longer needed to wear. 

To get ready Seth had stood there for quite a while not to sure what to do, before putting rings and studs into the multiple holes running down his ears, slipping on the bare minimal amount of jewelry, and lined his eyes with a decorative color, in perfect contrast to his unusual eyes. 

Slipping through the vast halls of the palace, Seth felt somewhat on edge, the place was abnormally empty, only a few servants passed him, all of which kept a good distance from the god. The usually soft clicking of his claws against the stone floor seemed to echo through the vacant halls, deafening to his sensitive ears, making the god cringe. The place was lit with small oil lamps lining the walls and tables at even intervals, illuminating the elaborate art work that snaked through the entire facility, a very ornate home for a very unrefined god. Seth had always felt out of place here, ever since the first day Ra pulled him from that dark cell. He felt wrong just being here alone, so when he caught the sound of peoples voices, and a glimpse at the gathering he was supposed to attend, he nearly turned tails and ran. But he knew Ra was expecting him, and he could turn away from that. He could try his hardest to bite down the panic that he was sure was to rise as the night went on.

Seth slowly made his way outside into the palace courtyard, where people had gathered, taking his time to look things over. It was a relatively small party, with just a handful of higher gods, and respected nobles. Some accredited warriors blended into the mix. It may not be that large of a gathering, but everyone here knew Seth, knew him quite well, and nobody here quite cared for him, with the exception of one person. 

Stepping out of his hiding place to join the event, Seth hoped he could go unnoticed, but looking the way he did, the god could never that lucky. Conversations came to a halt and the place grew silent as every eye fell onto the red haired god. Seth's internal instincts were screaming 'mistake' and 'run' but he ignored the internal urge to leave, and held the stares of those around him, and forced himself to keep his head high. He was used to being gawked at, even by strangers who knew nothing of him, but being slapped in the middle or a crowd was always nerve racking. Standing there Seth bit back the bitter words he had for these people, having learned very well, such talk wouldn't get him anywhere. The eyes staring back at him were a large mixture of greens, browns, purples and greys, but it didn't take him long to find a familiar and far less hostile shade of blue.

Ra broke away from the crowd to approach Seth, a warm smile on his undoubtedly beautiful face. "**Glad you actually got up.**" He greeted loud enough for the people around them to hear, placing a gentle hand on the gods shoulder, in the same manner he would greet all guests. Turning to face the rest of the gods, there was a certain  sharpness to his gaze that told them to behave and they certainly did. People turned back around returning to their conversations and doing their best to ignore the unnatural splash of crimson no upon them, occasionally looking over their shoulders as if checking to see if he was still there. "**Ignore them.**" Ra said, upon seeing how uneasy the smaller god looked. The redhead desperately wanted to lash out, to confess out difficult that otherwise simple task was for him. But naturally, he once again bit his tounge, instead just giving the king a simple nod, pushing back the smidge of panic building in his throat. The blue eyed god gave Seth a warm smile, oblivious of his struggles, and patted his shoulder before going off to tend to the rest of the guests. Looking around most or the guests had returned to their own business and affairs, turning their back on the crimson god, except for a few Seth knew very well. One simply by his life at the palace and the fact that he had been given the job to protect him. The other god everybody knew, Seth just a little better than others. Turning away from their prying eyes, Seth could hear their snarky remarks about him, but chose to ignore them and moved on.

"**Why did he have to bring him here.**" One of them complained, shaking his head in disapproval. His name was Shu. He was a young god, but had a lot of power and influence, as he just might be Ra's son, and heir to the throne of Egypt, though he certainly didn't act like it. It was sometimes hard for people to see the relation between the two in both appearance and personality. Shu looked almost nothing like his father, but rather took more after his late mother. While Ra had black hair and blue eyes much like _his_ father, Shu was blonde with dark brown eyes, and he most certainly did not have the ethics of his father. Shu was surprisingly reckless for a prince, and had taken quite a liking to alcohol, which at times got him into many undesirable situations. The young had never been shy about the fact he didn't like Seth, not since the day his father brought him home and definitely not now. 

The prince could usually be seen with his closest friend and partner in crime Min and tonight was no exception. "**I like him.**" Min said with a smirk. Shu scoffed and hit his friend, watching as Seth walked away. Min, known commonly as the god of sex, knew Seth quite well, for different reasons. It was no secret that Seth slept around with quite a few men after his marriage fell apart, and Min was a favorite of his. Min was a young god, around the same age as Shu, just beyond adolescence, with a constant stream of lovers. He held the characteristically beautiful features that blessed all gods, but the young He had black hair that just brushed against his shoulder, but the thing that had people were confused about were his eyes. They were almost as blue as Ra's and in Egypt, no one just simply blue eyes. Only a very selective bloodline held that trait, which were becoming rarer and rarer as the years went on, which raised some questions, and several rumors were spread around involving Ra. 

It was unusual for Min not be swooning some girl or man right now, sticking close to Shu's side. At any sort of of event, he would already have somebody on his each arm and would be gone. He was beyond and ladies man, and had no trouble convincing somebody to sleep with him, not many people could resist his beauty and charm, but at some gatherings, Shu had a tendency to drink too much, and it was Min's job to watch over him, and get him home. Especially at a special event like this, getting drunk around so many important people would certainly be a bad idea, so it was Min's job tonight to keep him at least slightly sobar, to save him from further problems later on. It was annoying for the young god, often times ruining his plans for the night.  

Making his way away from the juvenile gods, Seth watched as people stepped dramatically out of his way, making a wide path for him, not out of respect, but more of disgust. Nobody dared keep eye contact for more than a few seconds with those all to unique eyes, but the god could certainly feel eyes on him, somebody who wasn't afraid to stare, which made his fur bristle and his tail twitch. He looked around until he spotted something through a break in the small crowd. Indeed somebody was staring, but it was not who he expected. Deep green eyes peered at him from their owners spot against a far wall, well beyond the crowd of people on the edge of the courtyard, hidden within the shadows of the columns. Seth knew this person, just about every one did. The silent god didn't avert his eyes when Seth spotted him, like most would, he simply continued staring with those distinct eyes, not even blinking. Seth was the one to look away first, feeling confused and slightly uncomfortable. Making his way through the disapproving crowd, the god was careful to keep his tail off the ground, holding the fragile appendage close to his body having to consciously keep it from fidgeting. The redhead glanced over and saw the god had continued staring at him, but had left the wall he had been leaning on and started walking the same direction as him, never once taking his eyes off him. Seth could help but feel the mans gaze was unsettling, it made him uneasy and somewhat anxious, but that was probably the whole point of it.

There were areas near the walls of the courtyard that were vacant and far enough away from the crowd where one could get a few moments of peace and room to breathe before plunging themselves back into the socializing and drinking. With most people preoccupied with their own affairs, Seth stepped away from the crowds, sinking into the shadow so that he could breathe and relax for a just a moment. Within seconds the god was approached by a tall, lean figure, sporting deep green eyes. "**What do you want from me?**" He asked, an annoyed edge to his voice. He stood there for a moment, the man before him not saying a word before the redhead's shoulders slumped. "**Why am i even trying.**" he sighed. He should know better who he was talking to, he knew there was no point to a conversation with this man. He was talking to Thoth, also known as The Quiet One, and he had that nickname for a very good reason. He never spoke anymore, not even under direct command from the king, his lips never moved, he never smile, or showed any sort of emotion, his face was an empty canvas, his dark eyes eerily blank and masked in darkness. He was a tall, lanky god, with long legs and a thin frame, his hair was black, shaggy and was constantly cut to different lengths. Right now it was long, just dusting his shoulders. Dot work tattoos snake from his fingers, to up his arms, they flowed along the lines of his hips and descended from below his eyes. Tattoos were highly uncommon, typically reserved for witches and prostitutes. A decorative, ornate looking scar snaked down his side, the brand of dark magic. He was an undoubtedly powerful god, and a brilliant sorcerer, it is widely believed that he had enough power to wipe out all of Egypt, and yet he sat quietly in his home {the library} toying away with spells and books. He kept to himself, rarely coming out for air, it was a mystery why he was actually here, even if Ra made him, he was one of the few people in the world who wasn't afraid to disobey the king.

Seeing no point in staying, Seth turned away from the quiet god and began making his way back to the gathering. "**You're quite a unique god.**" He heard from behind him, causing the redhead to stop dead in his tracks. Seth turned, looking at the taller god, remembering the first, very similar, words the god had spoken to him years ago. The smaller god was surprised, he hadn't heard the god speak ever since the incident, several years ago. As Thoth spoke his voice quiet as he met Seth's gaze. His face was smooth and unreadable as he spoke. 

"**What did you say?**" Seth asked, taking a step closer to the god, if he had any chance of hearing him, but in doing so, for a second he could have sworn he saw a break in the mysterious gods facade. His green eyes shifted to the side for a brief second, before they settled back on the god, but his demeanor seemed to change. 

Seth blinked and was surprised that Thoth had disappeared from in front of him, but as his tail fidgeted out of habit, he could feel it bump against someone behind him. "You're different from all the rest." Thoth spoke, towering over Seth, "**And their afraid of you.**" He he lowered his voice, making it even quieter then before. "**Almost as much as your afraid of them.**" Seth whipped around, ready to confront the god, but when he did, Thoth was already walking away from him, heading back towards the crowd. In that moment, Seth seemed to forget what the god had said to him, as he watched with amazement and awe, as the crowd parted away from Thoth as he got near, the faces of people were a mix of confusion and disgust, as they kept themselves as far away from the mysterious god as possible. It was strange for Seth to see this, it was usually him that was the center of disturbance, he had never met anyone else who repulsed people as much as he did. It was an odd, but strangely satisfying thing to watch, it seemed he wasn't alone as an outcast.

As the crowd split apart, person by person, Seth caught glimpse of a painfully familiar face. A young god named Anubis didn't break away like the rest, his dark eyed meeting Thoth's as he stepped out of the way for the elder God, not out of disgust, but respect, dipping his head slightly. Such an action, almost brought a slight smile to the gods, otherwise emotionless face, almost. Seth could almost feel a pain in his chest looking at the boy. He had grown up so much since the last time he had seen his nephew, he was still an adolescent, not quite an adult, but he knew he would be one soon. The young god shared Seth's heavy animal like appearance, but was distinctly different, and far more normal. He resemble a canine far more than his uncle did. His fur was black: his ears were large and pointed: his tail was far shorter and much more standard than Seth's: his claws were shorter and duller: and his teeth were normal as well. Everything that made Seth an abomination, he thankfully didn't have. Anubis turned his head and caught sight of his uncle, and the redhead saw a pained look on the young gods face, but there was a strange longing in his eyes. The jackal god took a step towards the red head, but he was intercepted by a bystander and smiled at them and greeted them, taking his attention off Seth. The red eyed god was wrapped up in a flurry of emotions looking at his almost grown nephew, but there was a sense of panic when he started to head his way. He wasn't sure he could face him, and he knew he shouldn't, so when his nephew was preoccupied, he slipped away making his way over to a separated and secluded corner or the courtyard, so when Anubis glanced up from the person before him, his face dropped when he saw his uncle, had gone, being one of the few gods who didn't look down on him. Disappointed, Anubis returned his attention to the people conversing around him, putting on a smile for everyone.

Away and out of sight of the people, Seth had a chance to catch his breath, the tightness in his chest slowly dissolving. It was hard to look at the boy he had once called his son, before it was all ripped away from. Anubis was the son of his former wife and brother, his nephew. He had at one point been convinced the boy was his son, but it turned out he wasn't, and now his brother is dead. Anubis had been taken far, far away from the dangerous god, out of pure fear, and had stayed far away ever since. He had only seen glances of him in the past, and his mother made it clear, Seth was unwanted and was to stay away. This was the closest he had been to him since he was a child, but he couldn't handle it. It was too much for the god.

The god took the quiet time to calm himself down, realizing how terrible he had gotten at social interaction, he had been so isolated from people all these years it was a mistake throwing himself into a situation like this. He, at one point was used to this life, but now everything was so different. He had control back then, but now, he had no say in how he lived his life anymore. With a tired sigh, hauling himself up a set of steps that lead to the top of the palace wall. Guards were stationed on the wall, but their gave the small god his space. Seth leaned against his arms on the edge of the balcony wall, glancing out over the vast city, the dried farmland and the vast desert beyond all of it. That was his home, not this lavish palace, but its not like he could leave, he was bound here, and he wasn't sure if he could pull himself away.

There was the sound of foot steps behind him, but Seth didn't move, he knew who it was, there was only one person who would so willingly come up to him. "**Are you not enjoying yourself?**" Ra asked, stopping right behind the smaller god. Seth scoffed, but kept his back to his king. Ra stepped over to stand at his side. "**I wish you would come back to the party, you are the reason those soldier came back alive.**" Ra tilted his head to look at Seth, a look of honesty on his face.

"**I don't belong here.**" Seth said his eyes gazing out towards the desert. He didn't belong here, at this party, or here at this palace, even the city was too much for him.

Ra sighed and and placed a hand on Seth's . "**I know, but we had a deal.**" His voice was soft, and he seemed genuinely saddened by Seth's unhappiness. The smaller god's eyes drifted down to look at where Ra's hand met his. "**I wont make you, but I'd like for you to come back. They're not all bad people you know.**" He gave Seth's hand a squeeze before letting go.

For a moment the gods thoughts were compromised, but he quickly came back to his senses and straightened up. "**No, I'd rather head back. This is all.... just too much for me.**" He responded, turning to face his king.

Ra nodded, "**Alright, but I expect you to return to your normal duties tomorrow.**" he stated, not pushing the subject any more. He knew the redhead had limits, and Seth was grateful tat the king respected them. Seth nodded in response and His king gave him a smile before, with unbelievable grace turned and walked back to the main courtyard to be with the rest of his guests. With one last glance at the desert, Seth retreated through the back way, avoiding as many people as possible as he went back the way he came. 

Heading down the empty corridors, unaware of the rich hazel eyes that were watching him in secrecy. Eyes that were not filled with darkness and mystery, but anger and hatred, before the brown haired god they belonged to went back to the party, now Seth free, to reunite with a certain old, blue eyed friend.

  


Geb made his way through the crowd, now that the redheaded demon had left. His bright smile was infectious, and anyone he stopped to talk to was swept away in his charisma. Eventually the brunette god found who he was looking for, someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "**Ra!**" he called, getting the blue eyed gods attention. 

Ra was excited to see his old friend, but not nearly to the degree as he knew he should be. There was too much that had changed over the years, and part of him missed the his lifetime friend, but another part of him dreaded facing him. The earth centered god hadn't been to the city ever since the incident involving his two sons. A happy, perky blonde, and an angry bitter redhead. The king put on a smile, and figured tonight was no time to bring up the problems between the two of them.

#####  _~And I admit, I can't go on like this anymore~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda my chapter to introduce more characters into the story. Going to revise some more chapters and hopefully get one or two out a day. I've got about 16 chapters done at the moment, and I'm no where near done. So hopefully I'll get this caught up pretty soon.


	4. Chapter 4

###### _~I'm better alone now. See I'm torn from my mistakes~_

Making his way back down the empty corridors of the palace, Seth couldn't help but but feel a hint of nagging guilt. He had given into his selfishness, and abandoned his king, with the sun down at that, which meant Ra was helpless. For a moment the god considered turning back around, watch from the side,  but he willed himself forward, there was something about being there that was unsettling and uncomfortable, that put him on edge. He couldn't quite pinpoint just what,  but he did know he didn't want to go back, Ra would be fine for another few hours without him. He knew nothing went too far into the night with Ra involved. 

Without thinking, the small god found himself heading in the direction not of his room, but he was drifting towards Ra's. Reaching his kings chamber, he closed the heavy wooden doors behind him, a universal sign for servants to keep out. The room was large, with fine ornate furniture and large, open terrace that flooded the room with natural light. The moonlight was just  beginning to creep across the floor, and the heat from the day was just starting to diminish, as the cold air swept down to replace it. Seth went to stand in the middle of the room, looking around. He struggled in the darkness, his keen eyes not to attuned to the darkness. Feeling the encroaching cold of the night, the god went over to light a few oil lamps. He simply had to bring his hand close to the wick, and it flickered to life.

No, the god didn’t control the dangerous element, it simply did his bidding. . He had always had taken a liking to element, so destructive, yet life could not exist without it. It gave and it took away, all depending on who was wielding it. The red eyed god had a pretty well known history with fire, one that started his infamous downward descent, that eventually cost him his throne...

Shaking his head, he refused to think about such things, it was in the past, he had been a king, but now his followers were gone. There was nothing he could do about it, so why spend so much time brooding over it. Instead Seth walked over to the other side of the vast room, where a long table lined the wall. Mirrors, jewelry and make up. Ra was surprisingly modest for Egypt, but he did have a wide variety of adornments, he never wore very much, but his look rarely stayed the same.

With the room now illuminated by the warm flickering light of the lamps, Seth stripped his lavish look, pulling out the earrings, slipping off the bracelets and rings, and wiping the color from his eyes. He neatly placed the jewelry in the ornately carved box, that he vaguely remember making years ago, before lifting his eyes to catch a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors. He let out a sigh seeing himself. He looked tired and worn out, he hadn't been on the front line in years, he had been confined to this city and it’s walls for way too long, protecting his king and training his soldiers. He had not had the chance to actually go off and fight, he had only gone out by chance, the fighting was winding to a close, and they just needed somebody to will in, he was just what was available.

**"Now, how did i know you would be here?"** Ra said from the doorway, causing the smaller god to jump and whip around. Ra shook his head and laughed. There was was a heaviness in his eyes, making him look tired. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. 

Seth straightened up and stepped away from the table. **"I better go."** he said, keeping his head down as he made his way to the door   **"Ill leave you alone."**

As the red eyed god passed by his king, Ra grabbed his arm, stopping him. **"Who said i wanted to be alone?"** He asked meeting his body guards eyes. Seth could smell a trace of alcohol on his kings breath, sending chills down his spine. Ra wasn't much of a drinker, nothing like his son, but he indulged in a few drink on special occasions. He had drank too much once, a few years back, and that did not end well for the smaller god. Ever since then, Ra remained a light drinker, but Seth knew what just a little alcohol does to his king.

With a devilish smile on his face, Ra pulled the redhead closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seth didn't put up much of a protest, caving into his touch. The blue eyed Ra was far taller than Seth, and it was hard, being so close, to meet his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, the small god leaned in and rested his head on Ra's cheat as he tightened his arms around him. He breathed in the sweet smell of his king, that had always reminded him of wild flowers. **"I wish you would have stayed."** Ra spoke softly, resting his chin on Seth's head, the smaller god just buried his face more, leaning into his leader. **"You're going to have to make up for running out like that."** He tilted his head down and brushed his lips against Seth's ear, bringing a soft whimper from the small god. Ra smile, satisfied by how easily he could manipulate one of the notorious gods of Egypt. **"Hmm... Do you think you can do that?"** He asked running a hand up down Seth's back, his fingers resting just at the base of his tail.

Seth tail twitched in response, and slipped to the side, the tips caressed Ra's leg. **"Yes."** he breathed. **"Of course my Lord."** He leaned back against Ra's arms, tilting his head to look up at the tall god, before he felt himself being moved backwards, and he didn't not hesitate to follow. Seth soon felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs, and Ra's arms released to rather rough lay him onto the bed. The small god fell back onto the bed with a whine, and Ra was on right on him, running his hands down his sides, placing his lips on Seth's neck. The redhead shuttered when he felt his kings teeth graze his fur. Seth ran his hands up Ra's back, gently grazing his claws against the gods bare skin. His fingers snaked up and uncooked the collar from around Ra's neck, the king tossing it to the side. 

Already panting, Seth laced his fingers in his kings thick black hair. Ra leaned back, and away from Seth, looking down at him with a smile, the strong, mighty god of chaos, reduced to a panting, begging mess. That was something that always turned him on, and consummated his power and influence. He reached, undressing the small god, as he leaned down, brushing his lips against his ear. **"I couldn't get you out of my head all night."** He breathed, earning a moan from the god below him. He quickly undressed himself,sitting up, straddling Seth. He removed the jewelry from his fingers and wrists, tossing them aside, not caring where they landed. 

Ra leaned his body down closer to Seth's and grabbed his hips and situated himself between his legs. He pushed into Seth abruptly causing him to gasp and clutch the sheets. That gasp quickly melted into a moan as Ra buried himself within the small god. He leaned down and kissed Seth's cheek, right below his blood red eyes, before stroking his ear, bringing another soft moan to his lips. They stayed like that for a second before the taller god pulled out, before pushing back in roughly. Seth cried out, gripping at his kings back, quick would most likely leave marks. Ra's thrusts were slow but deep, and Seth whimpered with each, his king burying himself deep within the small god. His tail curled up, and draped across Ra's waist. Seth's cries and whimpers motivated his king pick up the pace slightly and he would occasionally stop, just to tease his body guard. Despite what Ra did, Seth had to keep his voice down, letting anyone know, even just a servant, know that the king was sleeping with a murderer, the murderer he spared from death, would be catastrophic to his reputation. So Seth did his best to muffle his gasps and moans, but Ra was making that extremely difficult. Thankfully it was late enough that there shouldn't be too many people wondering around. And Ra's room was purposely separated from the rest for sakes of privacy.

Without much warning Ra pulled out, earning a whimper from the redhead below him, but before Seth could start begging, he turned them over, pulling Seth on top of him. Without hesitation, the smaller god lined himself up and slid down onto Ra until he was completely seated. He rocked his hips back and forth, bringing a moan to both their lips. Ra gripped his body guards hips as he began to move assisting him up and forcing him back down. Seth leaned back, placing his hands on his kings thighs to help balance himself as he ride Ra roughly. Ra soon began to buck his hips to meet the god halfway, jabbing at his insides at just the right angle. Seth could barely contain himself, having to clamp his jaw shut to keep himself quiet. He had always been the submissive type, finding it far more desirable to receive than to give. He had quite the reputation for sleeping around with plenty of before and after his marriage, but he had no problem tending to his wife. He loved women as well, but if he had the choice, he would much rather prefer the position he was in right now. Women were a sacred thing to him, while men were easy and disposable.

Seth was finding it harder to keep up his pace, his legs were starting to shake and he was getting unsteady. He leaned forward, placing his hands on Ra's chest to keep himself up. He stopped for a moment, attempting to catch his breath and compose himself, but Ra had other plans. He gripped Seth's hips, and bucked into hard, causing the smaller god to cry out and struggled to support himself. With his grip on Seth's hips, Ra held him still to repeat his actions at a moderate pace, his bodyguard finding it hard to control himself. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if his king continued with such a pace, and at this angle. By now his body shook, when Ra once again turned them over, pinning Seth back against the bed. He used one arm to brace himself over the smaller god, while the other snaked down between them. He pushed back in while taking Seth aching member into his hands, stroking it in time with his slow but deliberate thrusts. The god paused to readjust, angling his hip differently, before he picked up the pace, hitting that spot just right. Seth soon found this to be far too overwhelming and he buried his fingers in his kings hair and pulled him down against him, feeling that familiar sensation building in his stomach. The small god cried, clinging to his king as he came between the two of them, Ra moaned against his collarbone, where his tear grazed the gods short fur. Seth writhed beneath him, and moved his hands to clutch at the sheets as he slowly came down from his orgasm. Ra wrapped his arms around the small god, and with him clamping down, and the stickiness of his cum against his stomach, Ra couldn't last any longer, and buried himself deep with in his god. He moaned and bit down, as he came into a still whimpering Seth.

When the both of them came down from their high, Ra sat up, sliding out of his body guard and looked down at the spend Seth. He shifted his position down. with a smirk he leaned down and licked the cum from the small gods stomach. He cleaned him up before he straightened up and wiped the trace of Seth left on his own torso, and licked that off his fingers, meeting Seth's gaze. The smaller god shuttered watching his king. Ra slipped off of Seth and onto the bed, pulling the god with him. Seth's heart was still pounding and he still struggled to get his breathing back to normal, as he snuggled the side of his face against Ra's chest. The king reached down to pull the blankets over the two of them, the fire heating the room already on the verge of dying. Seth caressed his tail down his leaders leg, while Ra stroked his ears much like one would a rabbits. He always loved to have his ears played with, that and his tail, would easily relax him. "I guess that will do just fine." Ra teased, and Seth scoffed against his smooth skin. the small god was too tired to think of a comeback, and soon could barely keep his eyes open. There was always something about being in someones arms that calmed the god, he wouldn't toss and turn like usual when in the presence of another, it was almost soothing to feel someone else's touch. He always slept well when he dared stay with Ra for the night. Before long long both gods were asleep, Seth wrapped up in his king, his masters arms and at least for a few more hours he would stay that way, before things returned to normal in the morning.

******************

Seth wasn't sure what woke him up, or why he didn't choose to sleep longer. For a while he laid there, his back to his king, staring out the broad window. The sun had yet to rise, so he couldn't have slept long, and it meant Ra wouldn't wake for a while. He rose with the sun, but very rarely before it. That was usually the rule for Seth, but he simply didn't like the cold that came with the night in the desert. It was not what his body was build for, he was made to take the heat, not to insulate against the cold. But the sun would be up soon and the scalding heat of the day would return with it.

The red haired god sat up with a slight grimace, feeling the aftermath of last night. He looked over at the god sleeping beside him so peacefully. The makeup lining his eyes had smeared only slightly throughout the night, and his hair was tousled, but he was as beautiful as ever. His face was smooth and content, but Seth had to look away, he knew if he stared to long he would start feeling unwanted emotions, emotions he knows had no place here. So he chose to silent slip out of the bed, taking a moment to get his footing. He was still groggy from sleep, and used the bed for support as he made his way to the opposite side. Jewelry and linen were skewed among the floor near the bed, and Seth knelt down to  straighten things up. As he went to stand back up, Ra stirred beneath the sheets, and the god froze. Thankfully he was a heavy sleeper and settled back down with a soft whimper. Letting out the breath he was holding, Seth went over and arranged the kings things neatly on the table against the wall. He went wrapped the linen around his waist and tied back his hair, choosing to deal with that later. With one last glance at the sleeping Ra, Seth as silently as he could, slipped out of the room, and down the hall, careful to avoid any prying eyes. He was quick to make it back to his own room, before too many people started wondering around, to get ready for his first day back on the job since the battle. He didn't have to be fancy, simply look presentable and put together, far from what he was now.

#####  _~And I stopped believing that I could ever make things change~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at writing sex scenes, don't expect much from me. Seeing as people are actually reading this, I guess I should do some updates. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

###### _~How much can I take. When I know that it hurts you~_

Located deep in the heart of Lower Egypt, overlooking mighty Nile, stood a large, vast city. It was a center point of the kingdom, mighty in size and the home of many pharaohs over the years. Heliopolis was the capital of the Egyptian civilization. While Avaron was a city if the gods, Heliopolis was the city of the people. Avaron had no where near the total amount of gods roaming Egypt, but it did have the concentrated population, very few humans could venture past its borders, those who did live, work and thrive there rarely left the city. While Heliopolis was a city dominated by humans, there were gods there, but very few. Some more important than others, one family line making up the majority. The city was once home to a great, beloved king, who ruled over Lower Egypt and its people. Pharaohs bowed down to him and people admired him. Now, only his bloodline remains. He was a great king, torn from the throne at at a young age. Most gods had left the city following the death of the king, and the people took overs the land falling under the pharaohs control. 

Anubis had been raised in Heliopolis, his mother had taken him and fled from their home in Upper Egypt when he was a young child. She sought out safety within the walls of the temples. Another young god had been raised within those walls. A god nobody really saw, but everyone knew about. He was important to the fate of Egypt, and had been kept isolated for his entire life. He was the son of Isis, a powerful goddess, and her late husband Osiris, the great king of Lower Egypt. He was born shortly after his fathers death, and from day one was a primary target of his spiteful Uncle He was kept separated and isolated for his own safety. He was a spitting image of his father,  having his blonde hair and striking gold eyes. 

**"I dont understand."** Horus' voice had an edge of annoyance to it. The young god was sat on the ledge of a the balcony that looked out over the massive city. He could no longer be considered a child, but he was far from maturity. A young adolescent a few several years behind his half brother. **"Anubis is allowed to leave."** He whined. **"And yet I'm trapped here like a prisoner."** Horus hated living at the temple, and the constant supervision that came with it. 

**"I'm sorry my lord, but Anubis is the eldest."** The god beside him tried to reason. Bes was a small, with a short stature and a slim frame. Though a mature god, he resembled one that never made it out of adolescence. Despite his size, he was one of the several gods of war (behind Seth, Min, Bast and Sekhmet.) He was a fierce fighter, using his size to his advantage. In addition he was known for his terrifying, violent outburst and unpredictable behavior, which made him all that more feared. Despite his violent title, he had several other roles in Egypt. He had a soft, side to him, being the protector of children, he was abnormally gentle for a person of his harsh upbringing. He had an affinity for children, and often preferred them over adults. 'Children are innocent' he would always say. He was also closely associated with prostitution, and being the middle class god he was, he was well known for walking the street to make a living. He was a soft spoken god, rarely talking, and when he did, his voice was quiet and soft. His eyes were a strange mix of Blue and green, leading many to believe he was some sort of *hybrid, but no one actually knows who or what his actual parents were.

The small god had fallen on hard times in the past, but recently he had been living a royal life, having been assigned to protect Horus. With Osiris out of the picture, Isis' mentor at the time Thoth, helped raise the child before tragedy drove him away and into isolation. To make up for his absence, Bes was assigned to help raise Horus, watching over the boy when his mother wasn’t available. **“What is she so afraid of.”** Horus said, looking out into the city. 

Bes kept his mouth shut, he knew very well what Isis had to be afraid of. Horus knew Seth had killed his uncle, but he wasn’t aware the god had it out for him, or at least that is what everyone thought. **“Your time will come my lord, maybe when you're as old as your brother, you too will have the same privileges. But until the…”**

 **“He is not my brother.”** The blonde god snapped, turning to look at his sitter. **“I don’t care if he is my fathers son, he has spoke constantly of our uncle. He said he wanted to meet him, get to know him. Does he even care about who he killed?”** His voice was harsh at the mention of his uncle, the person he had been raised to hate, by both his, and Anubis’ mother.

Bes’ shoulder sloped and he gave up the argument. **“No, I guess he does not, my lord.”** Horus turned and hopped down off the ledge, and disappeared inside, leaving Bes alone on the balcony. All the small god could do was sign and shake his head. He knew Seth, he knew him before everything fell apart. He fought and hunted along side him for years. He didn’t look down upon the god for his mistakes like others did, he was one of the few people that may still believe in the god. But it was not his place to preach or try to influence the young prince, having been reprimanded already for shining light on Seth’s name. Like most  in his life, he was told to be silent, and he did what he was told. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Life in Avaron had returned to normal, the high of last night, and the celebration of their victory had faded away with the cold of the night. The sun returned to it’s place over the harsh desert and the city. Ra had been busy most of the morning, keeping out of sight most of the time, working with what was left of the council. Seth had continued on with his job before he left, trailing soldiers and battle leaders alongside another formidable god.  There were few gods in Egypt that could rival Seth in strength and ability, and even fewer tried. But there was one god was weary of, but few truly feared. Sobek was the mighty protector of the Nile, the crocodile god possessed all the strength, and power of the animals he controlled, and more. He was stronger and faster than Seth, but he was not a fighter. He was not a violent god, he was a protector, only using his power when needed. He was the one to train the guards for the city, he worked the defensive, while Seth worked the offensive. 

Seth was late in getting his day started,  he wasn't sure why,  he hadn't gone back to sleep after leaving Radio. But for some reason he was now rushing to the courtyard where he knew his recruits would be waiting for him. He didn't expect for things to already be running smoothly without him. The men were broken up into different groups spread out across the yard,  sparring with mock weapons. Sobek stood off to the side watching,  his hands draped over a tall staff typically used in training.  He didn't move as Seth approached,  but that was far from unusual.   **“He thought you'd be late."**  The older god spoke,  his voice was eerie and cold, no matter what he said. Seth lowered his eyes out of respect to his superior when the looked over at him. Sobek looked the shorter god over briefly before returning his gaze to the trainees. **"Everything is covered here for now, Ra has another job for you."** Seth looked up,  curious as to what his king wanted. **"He said to find go find him when you came down. He'll tell you what to do."**  Sobek turned to look at the god, and swatted at his leg with the staff in his hands when Seth did not move. **"Go."**  He practicality commanded and with a huff Seth did as he was told. Sobek was a very serious god,  treating most things like a job,  rarely showing any sort of emotion. Yet again,  he had never really been the same since his wife took their kids and left Egypt.

Seth wander through the main halls of the palace, not entirely sure where his king would be, or if he was even in the right building. It was almost already noon, Ra's busiest time of the day. The redhead turned a corner, and nearly ran into Ra who seemed to be in a hurry. The king grabbed Seths shoulders when he saw him.   **"Good, you're here."** He said, letting go of the god, he continued on his way down the hall, so Seth hurried to keep up with him. **"Alright, there will be some representatives from the neighboring land coming by to discuss prisoner exchange. I want you to go meet them and come up with a respectable exchange and if things go smoothly, I want you to go and pick up the prisoners to be released. Shu should already have them sorted out."**  Ra rushed through his orders as the two Descended the steps leading out of the palace. 

**“Wait,  what sort of compromise do you want to make. "** Seth asked, struggling to keep up with his kings long strides.

Ra waved him off. **“I don’t care. That’s not my problem.”** He had never taken much interest in outside affairs. He had no desire to see, meet or even talk to any other nations leaders, preferring to recruit people to do the work for him. **“I trust your judgment. So take care of it.”** Ra stopped, causing Seth to nearly run into him. **“And if anybody gives you trouble, just tell them I sent you, they shouldn’t question that. Now,”** He turned back around and continued on with his fast pace. **“I have business to attend to, so just take care of things.”** With that, Seth stopped, letting his king leave. 

It didn't take long for Seth to discuss a deal with the neighboring nations representatives.  The god had communication and persuasion skills,  despite what people thought,  he was a very well educated person, he would have been to much of a disgrace to his family if he wasn't.  It also didn't hurt that most everyone knew of his reputation and many,  especially humans, feared him. The man they had sent seemed apprehensive from the beginning when he met the person he would be talking to. Seth had always been extremely calm under pressure and didn't caved easily, when dealing with politics most things ended up going his way. One of the many reasons his power and influence was so limited here.

The prison was located on the outskirts of the city, it wasn't very big, as the city was not a big on housing criminals and prisoners. Most were sent elsewhere, as keeping dangerous and hostile people so close to royalty wasn't such a great idea. The city's prison was used to house people temporarily, while they were being sorted or judged.  It was also,  mainly used for interrogation and torture. Prisoners of war were detained for the duration of the fighting, before their leaders sent for them. During times of fighting, they were often tortured into submission or into giving answers. It sounded brutal, but Egypt never held the reputation for being gentle.

The majority of the cells were underground,  protected from the heat, and the earth helped muffle the sounds of the prisoners. There were two main wardens that ran the place and handled the people that came in. Two quite unlikely Individuals. Shu was head of the prison, and handled executions. Min was the enforcer. Sobek played a part as well, he was the one to find and bring in criminal, thieves and aggressors, but he took no part in the punishment.

By the time Seth got there,  Min was already gone. He was a night person, spending a good part of the day sleeping. Shu on the other hand, spent most of his time down in the prison,  as in recent years,  he was spending more and more time away from the palace.  There had been tension between him and his father,  the two fighting more than usual. Mostly about his habits, politics, and Seth.

It didn't take long for the god to find the prince, he simply followed the scent of alcohol. It wasn't even noon, and he was already drinking... Or he never stopped. Seth approached him,  and Shu seemed surprised to see him.   **"What are you doing here?"** He asked. The god showed little to no affect from the alcohol, he had a very high tolerance.

 **"I need the prisoners you got in a week ago."** He commanded the younger god. It was strange looking to him now Seth remembered when Shu and his sister were just a child. Everyone at the time was raving about the kings children, but it wasn't until he was condemned to the palace that Seth actually saw the kids. He was such an innocent kid, and so attached to his father. Now, they could barely look at each other, and he was intoxicated most hours of the day.

 **"All of them? Why should I give you any? I don't take orders from you."** He snapped, stepping closer to the older god. Even he looked down at the elder, but not by much.

Seth met the gods eyes evenly. **"I am under the orders from the king. So you will listen to me. Or you can confront your father yourself."** He kept his voice even, and authoritative. He could see a break in Shu when the god flinched at his words. His eyes were hostile, but he stepped out of the way, granting Seth what he wanted without a word. The elder god glared at the blonde as he walked by, but he never broke eye contact. Ra had always accused the boy of having to big of an ego, and saw himself as better than everyone else. He had a hard time respecting authority, sometimes even around his father. Such a drastic change from the child he used to be.

Taking prisoners, Seth kept them in chains as he marched them to the from gates of the city, where their would be let free. Walking down the streets,  people kept their distance from them,  some even running and hiding as they passed by. 

Leaving the newly released prisoners to their leader and collecting the agreed upon payment, the god retreated back into the city. Once again, the streets were crowded as the sun creeped higher into the sky. Seth was currently making his way through one of the neighborhood near the center of the city.  He could feel eyes on him,  something he had grown used to.  People peered out of their houses, hiding as they watched him. Some out of curiosity, some out of fear. A pair of children were running around playing, they headed towards him. One wasn't looking and ran right into the gods leg. They looked up at him but payed him no mind it was the call of their mother who sent them running. The woman went to chase after the two, but stopped in front of Seth. **"Don't you dare touch them."** She hissed before she went after the kids, making the god flinch. He adored children, it sickened him to even think of mistreating one, why people thought of him as a monster didn't confused him, he couldn't blame them, but it did grow on his nerves from time to time.

The red eyed god spotted a familiar figure up ahead, idly making their way down the street. Anubis seemed uneasy, his arms were crossed, held close to his body, a typical sign of insecurity, and his eyes were constantly moving,  looking around him. Seth wasn't sure what to do,  and for a moment he thought about turn in around,  but he caught the younger gods eyes, and he was looking right at him. Anubis didn't make any move forward, as if questioning his uncles intentions. So biting back his better judgement,  Seth was the one to close the distance between the two. Since direct eye contact was considered a challenge, or a power play, the god kept his eyes down, until he was close to the younger god. Anubis was already almost fully grown and developed and was unlikely to change much. He already resembled an adult,  which ed pained Seth. The last time he saw him,  he was just a young child. Most animal gods changed significantly between childhood and maturity. That is when Seth got his red hair and eyes. Anubis eyes had darkened to brown and his hair had faded from black to blue. Blue markings were still coming through on his wrists, shoulder and around his eyes. And he was tall with long legs and a slender frame. Several piercings ran down his ears,  and we're stretched at the base. He was a far cry from the child Seth had to give up.

 **"You shouldn't be out in this heat, not with that fur."** Seth spoke up to the younger god in a soft tone. He was unsure as to what say to him. So he decided to play the concerned father figure and the gods black coat was concerning.

Anubis shrugged, his arms still crossed. **"I don't mind it." **His voice was deeper than Seth had expected. The young god shifted his weight from one leg to the other, looking around with unease.****

Seth looked up at the god before him in confusion. He shifted to the side, catching his eyes, forcing him to look at him. **"Are you okay?"** He asked.

Anubis met his uncle's eyes.   **“They're all staring."** He spoke looking over his shoulder. **"I can't get away from them."**

**"Who, who's staring at you? " **Seth asked, confused.****

**"Everyone."** He responded, returning his eyes to his uncle. **"Mostly the other gods. It's like they know something I don't. Or,"** He shrugged, looking back at his uncle. **"They just know how I am."** it was common knowledge that Anubis was never meant to exist,  and was just a product of adultery.

 **"Then you shouldn't be seen talking to me."** Seth shook his head. **"Really I don't mind. I could lea..."**

 **"I don't care if they know."** The younger god cut in. **"I dont care if they stare, I don't care if they talk."** He snapped, sounding frustrated. But his frustration quickly faded away,  and his shoulder slumped.   **"It's just... unsettling."** He sighed. **"I've... I've never been out of Heliopolis and its just... strange. I haven't been around so many gods before."** He confessed, meeting Seths eyes. **"I can practically feel their judgment."**

#####  _~How long can I wait. When I can't go on like this anymore~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hybrid: this type of hybrid the child of a god and a Deity. Deities are basically proto-gods, the Egyptian version of Titans (and the creation of my imagination.). There will be plenty about hybrids and stuff later on I promise.
> 
> Here's some introduction of some new characters that will be used more in the future.  
> I am working on converting more chapters for here, it just takes some time to get them all coded. Thank you anyone who has stuck around. <3


	6. Chapter 6

######  _~Take a good look at me now. Can't you see I've changed~_

Seth had never been much of a talker, always keeping to himself. He saw conversations as an opportunity to pry into his life, so he learned from a young age to pick his words carefully or problems could in sue quite quickly. It seemed Anubis was the same way, or maybe it was just talking to his father turned uncle He hadn't seen for years, was hard. Being surrounded by prying eyes didn't help anything either. 'I don't care if they talk, but that doesn't mean they deserve to invade on our conversations' he had explained, prompting the two to find a more private location to reconnect. Though it was awkward for the older god. Seth couldn't help but feel anxious and awkward finally meeting Anubis. He was the son of his brother, the brother he had brutally killed, and the relationship between him and the boys mother was borderline hostile. He could only imagine what he had been raised to think. 

**"I don't care."** Anubis stated out of the blue, following a break in the strained conversation. Seth looked up, taken by surprise by his nephews words. The way he said it, and the stern, seriousness to his voice and eyes was the older gods que to be silent. **“Osiris means nothing to me…”** He said sternly. 

Seth shook his head. **“Don’t say that. He is your father.”** He stated, though his words tasted like acid. Seth had never liked any aspect of his brother, and talking fondly of him was nearly impossible. But he was Anubis’ father, and he was an overall good man. **“You should respect him.”** He spoke meekly, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes from the boy in front of him.

Anubis fidgeted, looking away from his uncle. He didn’t know what he was to expect from the man before him. He had been told so many horror stories from his mother and Isis, the ones Horus believed, but Anubis had always wanted to discover things for himself, instead of going off of somebody else's word. Looking at the redhead now, Seth didn’t seem to interested in speaking to his nephew, he looked uncomfortable, and refused to make eye contact. After what could have been several minutes, stirred, drawing the boy’s eyes to meet his. **“I have work to do.”** The older god spoke with a certain sternness to his voice. With that, the god turned to make his way back down the road.

Seth knew how rude he must be acting, in someway he wanted it like that. The boy had no idea how good he had it, but Seth did, and he knew how easily he could mess everything up. All these years of separation, it would be wrong to change things now, and though it pained him, there was a reason for the distance between the two of them. The older god had his life here, no matter how imperfect it was, and Anubis had his, back home in Heliopolis. 

Before Seth could get away, Anubis quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm. **“But we have to talk…”**

With a snarl, the older god yanked his arm free, and turned to face the canine. **“There is nothing to talk about.”** He snapped, making the younger god take a step back. There was a clear glimmer of hurt in the boy’s eyes, but the god refused to let it get to him. **“You need to accept things for what they are, and stop trying to change it.”**

For a moment the taller boy looked stunned, not sure what to do, but that was quickly replaced what could only be described as anger. His dark eyes narrowed, looking at his uncle, and the older god could hear a faint growl as he returned the snarl, showing a slight glimpse of his own sharp teeth. **“Fine.”** He’s words matched Seth’s cold tone, and for a second, he was taken aback. He could have sworn he some glimpse of himself in the boy, he had expected him to respond like this, to respond so much like himself. But the god quickly pushed away the brief moment of confusion and took the opportunity to leave, turning his back. **“That’s right,”** Anubis said again in that dark tone. **“Turn your back on me again.”** Seth had to fight urge to respond, biting back his anger, and kept walking. **“Maybe my mother was right about you all along.”** The redhead bit back a growl, it was a low blow bringing his ex wife into it, but he refused to let the young god get to him. Hearing the footsteps of his nephew grow quieter as he too walked away, the god just shook his head. Anubis would be going home soon, if he could avoid him until then, odds are he would never have to see him again. 

_________________________________

"You're late." a god spoke up as Ra entered the large meeting room. He had to hurry to the other side of the city where the council was scheduled to meet.

**"No."** The blue eyed god corrected, taking a seat. **"You're all just early."** He stated, brushing the hair out of his face. He hadn’t meant to come in late, he had always preached punctuality, but he also hadn’t meant for Seth to sleep in. His day of relaxation was over, and Ra would make sure to let him know that later. The room was filled with higher level gods, typically nobles and royals, but those gods were gone, and Ra had to work with what he had. Meetings like this one were held often to discuss important matters and make decisions. While Ra was the supreme leader, he rarely made important decisions alone, purposely splitting up the power to avoid corruption. When the group met, they avoided the palace, meeting at a lavish home near the outskirts of the city.

Ra could feel harsh eyes on him, and lifted his gaze to see one of the lesser gods watching him judgingly. He had always been one of the less desired gods in the room, but he came from an influential family, with control of a decent portion of land near the Delta, so though Ra wished he could, Ra couldn’t look over he god. The younger god was known to be slightly hot headed, and especially for his mouth, always having to get the last word. He had been arguing with several of the other gods in the room before Ra showed up and decided to try and persuade the leader god to take his side of the argument. **“My lord, you see if we…”**

**“Phat, you talk far too much. We’re here to listen now argue.” the god seated beside Ra spoke up, silencing the room, though he didn’t look up. He was currently busy restringing beads onto a broken bracelet, but even his casual tone demanded attention. When Ptah opened his mouth to speak further, the god looked up with a warning glare, shutting the lesser god up for good. The gods name was Hapi the god of the Nile, an extremely important and influential god, second only to Ra. The two were basically equal in power and status, but it was Ra who was born into the throne, and Hapi had no desire to rule, through he was Ra’s successor if something were ever to happen to him, until the rightful heir was fit for the throne.**

Hapi looked over at Ra with light, pale green eyes, resting his hands in his lap, turning his full attention to his leader. Hapi was a visually striking god, though he was indeed a male, his appearance was completely gender neutral, at the moment, his hair, his makeup, his clothing gave him a beautiful feminine appearance. Nobody knew anything about his origins, having been a part of Egypt far before Ra was even born, but nobody had the nerves to question the god, that was something was simply not done.

Ra gave a nod to his second in command, and turned his attention to the other gods in the room. **“It has come to my attention in the recent years, that there are flaws in our system. With our council depleted to nothing, and our kings of the land having fallen,”** he spoke in reference to both Seth and Osiris, **“ All of Egypt is currently under the rule of one person, and I am not okay with that.”** Ra paused, shaking his head. “ **That is something I never wanted. Matters have been getting out of control recently, and it has become far too much for me to handle on my own. Now, we do have an heir, scheduled to take over for his father, but that years in the future. We need a king now. Egypt is expanding, there is constant pressure from our neighbors, and right now it’s more than I can handle. and i don’t think we can hold out another few years.”** Ra looked over the faces of his gods, trying to judge what their we’re thinking. **“That is why I brought you all here we need to decide what to do about this. Do we go ahead and ascend Horus to the throne, or choose some one of the proper age?”**

With that, the room erupted with voices, but were quickly silenced by Hapi. **“Now, the question at hand, should we give the title to Horus?”** One by one, every person in the room answered with a solid yes, despite the child’s undesirable age.

Finally, Hapi looked over at Ra, the one opinion that mattered the most. The god straightened up, looking over his followers. **“No.”** He said simply, drawing all eyes to him in confusion and shock. **“He is a child.”** The god explained further. **And we all know what happened the last time a child was put on the throne.”**

**“Yes, but my Lord this is different,”** One of the gods tried to argue. **“He isn’t being appointed king of the gods, just the land. The humans do this all the time.”**

Ra gave a pointed glare to the god. **“Last time I checked, we aren’t humans, and we shouldn't be concerned with what they do. We have laws in place for a reason, and how to expect me to just turn my back and go against them?”** The god opened their mouth to defend their argument, but Ra cut them off. **“A child is not fit for the throne, of any kind.”**

**“How to we known it wasn’t just a one time thing?”** Another god spoke up. **“There has only been one child on the throne, and I am sure he is nothing like your fath…”**

**“Enough!”** Ra snapped, cutting the god off. **“It has been decided, Horus will not take the throne until he is of age. I am done with that topic.”** The god leaned back against the chair, taking a second to calm himself.

**“Then what do you expect us to do?”** Phat asked. **“If the only heir can’t take the throne, who do you expect us to choose?”**

Ra looked over his gods carefully, knowing very well no one in the room would like what he had to say. **“I purpose… Seth.”** The room was instantly filled with commotion. Ra knew he would get such a reaction from the group. The men seated around the room discarded all respect and started bombarding the king with question, mostly regarding his sanity. _‘Are you insane?’ ‘What’s gotten into you?’ ‘Are you serious?’_ Hearing Seth’s name, a pair of dark green eyes glanced up at the king. Sensing this, Ra looked over at the god near the far end of the room. Meeting his gaze, Thoth, separate from the rest of the group, quickly looked back down, to continue writing the words of his king down. Returning his attention to the rest of the men in the room, Ra quickly grew annoyed. It was not appropriate to question the kings word, let alone call him crazy, though he expected nothing less from these people, enough was enough. **“Silence! All of you.”** He commanded, standing. Hearing their kings stern voice, the room quieted down, gods returning to their seat, keeping their eyes down, aware of their less than desirable behavior. But one god, didn’t share in the rests acts of respect. He had been sitting there silently since Ra had entered the room, and was now staring the king down, as if challenging him to say something, but Ra chose to ignore him.

Nobody in the room had expected such a thing from Ra, not even Hapi, he knew how fond he was of the redhead, but he had never thought the king would go as far as wanting him back on the throne. The older god looked over at his king, intrigued as he took his seat. **“Now that we have control of the room,”** He spoke, giving the men around the table a harsh look before returning his light eyes to his king. **“Do you care to explain your reasoning behind this proposal?”**

Ra nodded, meeting the question eyes of the room. **“Seth has been a king before, he has experience, he knows what to do. As far as I’m concerned, we never had any issues when he was on the throne, minor problems here and there, but we all know, he was a good king. He is a good man, I know this, he’s done a few bad things in the past, but should we let one wrong doing condemn a man for life? He could do this civilization good,”** Ra paused, hearing a faint chuckle from across the table. He easily found the source as his eyes fell on the god who had been staring him down. **“Geb… do you find something I said amusing?”** He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The god straightened up, a smug smile on his face. **“Yes I do.”** Geb spoke up. **“I find it amusing that you see anything at all in that boy.”** He said harshly, his smile dropping. Ra was clearly annoyed by the god, but didn’t say anything. He knew Geb well, he was around the same age, if not slightly older, and had been a close friend of the king since they were children. He was probably one of the only people who may know Seth better than the king, being that he was the gods father. The earth god was a gentle being, peaceful, and usually very kind, but now when it came to his son, Ra had always known the god wasn’t fond of his oldest son, favoring Osiris any day, i was no question that following his death, Geb wanted nothing to do with the red haired god. Naturally, he adored Horus being the only thing he has left of his beloved son, and Ra hadn’t wanted him here, but he was part of the council now, the king could just exclude him.

Ra shook his head with a sigh. He knew better than to bring Geb and his bias mind into the conversation. **“He is your son, I would expect some sort of supp…”**

**“He is no son of mine!”** Geb snapped, venom in his words. **“He hasn’t been since the day he tore my family apart. _My_ son was good to this nation. He was a good man.”** The god calmed down, and leaned against the back of his chair. **“Horus isn’t Osiris, but he is the rightful king. I don’t care how old he is, he is better than that _thing_ any day. And that’s what I have to say about this matter.”** He stated, before falling silent. Ra knew there was no point in persuading the god, and just let him be.

The room fell silent for a while, nobody dared speak, and Ra wasn’t sure what to do now. He could easily force his decision on these people every right and the power to do so, but that would just leave him a hypocrite with a room of angry. For a moment he thought about giving up, maybe try something else again later on. Seeing the defeat in his kings eyes, Hapi decided to step up. **“I suggest a compromise.”** He spoke up, breaking the silence. Ra looked over at his friend, his light eyes urging him to continue. **“I say Anubis would be a good fit for the throne.”** The elder god was met with a horde of confused expressions, so he continued. **“Despite the circumstances, he is the son of Osiris and is of royal blood. He is older than Horus, and will be coming of age any day now.”** Ra straightened up, intrigued by the point his friend was giving. **“I was the one who invited him here, and I’ve been watching him for a while now. He’s a good person, and I see a the best of both his father and his uncle in him. I think very highly of him, and he doesn’t have to be a permanent king. If everyone here is so set on Horus being king, let Anubis take the throne until his brother comes of age. Or we could have two kings once again.”**

Both Hapi and Ra looked around the room, the gods seemed satisfied with the proposal. _‘I like Anubis.’_ one said. _‘Sounds good enough.’_ said another. Even Geb seemed okay with the idea, he like Anubis. The room seemed to agree with this new idea, which brought a smile to the kings face. **“Alright then, it’s settled, Anubis will be king of Egypt. The exact details and length of his reign can be discussed later on.”**

_________________________________

As one by one the gods filed out of the building, going about their way, Ra lingered behind, saying respectful good byes. As Geb left the room, giving his the king a tentative look, but didn't say anything before he slipped away. Ra tried not to think about the disappointment he felt seeing his long time friend ignore him, but that something to think about at a different time. Right now, he was more interested in a different god. Thoth was the last person to leave, documents held protectively in one hand, his signature staff in the other. Thoth had no place in any sort of deliberation, in fact he could care less about any of this, his job was to simply stand there, be silent, and take notes. He kept records of any significant event or decision made in this city, storing those documents in the library he managed. 

The green eyed god noticed Ra the moment he exited the building, stopping in his tracks and giving the king a pointed look. Ra didn't miss the hostility behind those dark eyes, or the way he clenched his staff, and held the documents closer to his body, but he tried to ignore it. Knowing the mysterious god wasn't going to speak up anytime soon, Ra was the one to break the silence. **"It looked like you had something to say back there?"** He asked. Nothing changed in Thoth, he didn't speak, didn't move, didn't even blink. **"Maybe if you would be willing to speak up, I wouldn't be apposed to bringing you into the discussion."** Ra chose his words carefully, knowing he was treading on some very thin ice by even talking to the god. The sorcerer despised no one else in Egypt more than the blue eyed king. Ra didn't blame him.

Thoth never took his eyes off the king before him, as he moved around the god, keeping distance between the two. With out any sort of acknowledgment, or words Thoth turned to leave. Acting with out thinking, Ra reached out a hand to stop the god from leaving. The moment the kings hand came in contact with the sorcerer's arm, Thoth snapped. In a blur of motion, the green eyed god whipped around lashing out at the king, scepter in hand. Ra attempted to jump out of the way, but he could feel the moment he was struck. In his attempt to get away, the king lost his footing falling to the ground. The look in Thoth's eyes was enough to frighten the usually unshakable king. He stared down the god for a moment before the sorcerer turned and made a hasty exit. 

Now left alone, Ra took a moment to gather himself, and make sense of everything that happened. The king could feel something beading down his chin and into his mouth where he could then taste the very distinct metallic taste.. Still stunned, he lifted a hand and gently touched the painful spot on his upper lip. Finally taking his eyes off the spot where Thoth disappeared, he looked down, seeing the red that stained his fingertips. Glancing down at the ground, he found a few stray strands of dark hair scattered on the ground. The blade of the sorcerer's scepter had apparently only grazed the god's face, catching some of his hair in the process.

With shaky legs, the king got himself to his feet and brushed himself off. Smoothing out his hair, the god was able to pull himself together, not wanting to linger anymore, or risk people stumbling upon him. Nobody needed to see their king on the ground, bloody. They would be asking questions, and right now he couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse. He was not about to throw Thoth to lions. As assault on the king was punishable by an immediate death sentence. But Ra could never punish the god, he could hardly even be mad at him, he had brought this upon himself. There were boundaries with the sorcerer Ra could not cross, and touching him was one of the worst. Respecting the Thoth's was the least the king could do. He wished he could do more, but there was no dampening the sorcerer's hatred.

_________________________________

Evening had once again fallen over Egypt, but tonight, there was no party or gathering to be had. The sun had kept down and vanished behind the horizon by now, castings darkness over the desert, only the faint light of the moon, dimmer than it had been the night before, stretched across the sky. With nothing demanding his attention, Ra had retreated back to his room for the night. The rest of the city was settling down, the king was also winding down. The really wasn't anything out there in the darkness for him, he had told Seth once when questioned about it. He was the sun god after all, he took comfort and strength from the sun's rays, but at night, with the sun cast away, he felt drained and weak, and he never enjoyed being the feeling of being vulnerable outside the safety of his room. It was his safe place, and the god was far more fearful than many are lead to believe. 

Seth had been waiting by the door when Ra arrived. No one entered his room without permission or when he wasn't around, Seth was a special exception to that rule, but tonight was not one of those nights, so he had kept to the rules. The red haired god assumed his usual job, lighting the torches on the walls and staying out of the way of his king. He leaned against one of the columns on the wall, and watched his leader. Ra had sat down at the table and shed his adornments before turning his attention to the mirror on the table. With a damp rag in hand the god careful wiped away the kohl from his stunning eyes. His eyes were so blue, they were bright and vibrant, revealing just how close he was to his demonic lineage. Most decadence eyes were pale and washed out being so far down the family tree, their blood was diluted by decades of selective breeding. But Ra was different, there was nothing diluted in him, he was a first generation god, a rare, nearly impossible sight to see now a days. Most of the originators, as they were called, had either died off, were killed or disappeared with the demons long ago. Often times, Seth found himself wondering if some of the demon was carried over into the new gods as it did with the half breeds. He wouldn't spend countless days trying to observe any hint of demon in Ra, even though he had never actually met a Deity in person he had heard his fair share of stories. They were supposed to be stunning, gorgeous people, but they lacked the morals and fundamentals of the gods, and we're far crueler and far more savage. They were also said to be powerful and resilient beings, far more than even Seth could take on. It was said, one could stab a Deity in the chest and they would just stare at the knife and return the gesture with even batting an eye. All these stories had always fascinates Seth, he had been searching for any of those traits in Ra. Bes displayed many of the traits of his father, that was obvious, but to this day still Seth struggles to see any of that in his king. But he keeps watching, that was his job after all. He spent the majority of his time watching his king, waiting on the side lines for decades now just watching. He was to protect his king, ever since his salvation, a job he took very seriously. There was very little that slipped his attention. 

Stating at his king, Seth had noticed a cut on Ra's upper lip. It was small but looked deep and probably had bled quite a bit. **"Are you going to tell me where you got that?"** The smaller god asked speaking up for the first time that night. It probably wasn't anything to worry about, but any sort of cuts, bruises or marks on his king put him on edge, especially if he wasn't there to see what happened.

Ra hesitated when he heard Seth behind him, his hand holding the rag lingered near the cut, before he dipped it in the bowl of water that had been left for him. 

**"An angry cat."** he answered, bringing the rag up to wipe away any dried blood still lingering there. **"Some animals just don't like being held."**

**"I've always hated those things."** Seth muttered shifting his weight and dropping his eyes away from his king.

Ra chuckled, and watched Seth behind him in the mirror. **"And they know that. Why do you think they avoid you."**

This brought a small smile to Seth's face. Hey had always been a dog person, they were useful and had a purpose. As opposed to cats who just lied around, caught the occasional mouse and expected to be fed and loved, but only on their terms. Seth had used his dogs for hunting and herding, and they were always happy to be put to work. Though working dogs, they were still beloved family pets, Seth had like at least one companion dog to stay home and keep little Anubis company.

The god shifted uncomfortably at the thought, he missed his pets, and no dogs were allowed in the palace on account of Ra's cats wandering around. The last thing anyone wanted was there canine hurting or killing one of the kings pets. **"I just don't like when they hurt you like that. They shouldn't be doing that.”** Seth muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

This earned a laugh from Ra, causing Seth to glare at him. **"It's just a scratch."** he retorted. **"They're cats. They are temperamental and have claws."** The god then turned around to face Seth. **“Sounds a lot like you, doesn't it."** he teased.

The smaller god huffed and looked away from his king. **"I am no cat."** he muttered, and Ra laughed at the gods at how defensive he got with the topic. It had been a running joke between the two of them for a while, as nobody really why Seth was, so Ra offered up the idea that he was probably part feline. Something Seth wasn't to fond of. It was unclear, and hard to tell whether the god was truly more feline or more canine. He appeared to share the traits quite equally. But he refused to ever use the word 'cat' to describe himself. **"Just.."** Seth shifted his weight again. **"Just trying to be more careful."**

Ra smiled and turned back around. **“Okay, okay, I'll try to be more careful.... But what if I don't."** He teased. Seth just rolled his eyes. Though it was his job to watch his king and be observant of any threats, he could help feel like he was on babysitting duty sometimes. 

The next few minutes went by in silence, and a solemn mood fell over the room. Their moment of carefree joking was over, and Seth could feel the heaviness in the air that came with the night, and couldn't help but yawn. Ra, who had gotten up and was on the other side of the room, glanced over his shoulder at the god. **"You don't have to stay you know. You can leave now."** he stated kindly. **"What can happen to me, alone in this room. The night guards keep this place well secured. You don't have to linger here."** Ra's back was turned to his bodyguard as he undressed, and Seth found impossible not to stare. But yet again, the blue eyed god seemed to like the attention. **"Your off duty so you can go. Enjoy some fresh air it's not like you get out much."** Generally Seth wasn't allowed outside at night, where he couldn't be watch over. It was strange that Ra was giving him permission to break his own rules, but Seth wasn't going to argue, he would take any opportunity to be outside. The palace had courtyards, but they always felt so stale and wrong, like most of the palace. At first he could barely stand it, but over the years he was forced to get used to it and it was as close to the open desert as he was going to get. **"Are just going to stand there?"**

Seth looked up when he heard Ra. He hadn't realized he had zoned out and had just been standing there staring at the ground. He looked over at Ra who wasn't paying him much attention. He had sat down on on of the many chairs scattered around the large room, with a blanket draped over himself. He was busy brushing through his hair and tossing away any loose strands. The smaller god had to admit he looked cute all toned down and tired. Feeling eyes on him, then older god looked up, catching Seth's gaze. The redhead quickly bowed his head in respect, diverting his eyes before he pulled himself away from their wall he had been standing against. With his king showing him no interest, Seth took the hint and made his way to the exit. **"Have a good night And don't let those people cause you too much trouble."** Ra spoke up just as Seth reached the door. The smaller god lingered there for a moment, before pushing upended the stone doors. Just as he did a rather large and unusual cat padded its way into the room. This cat was nearly twice the size of the other 'normal' felines that roamed the palace. The god recognized it as one of Ra's personal favorites and despite its wild look, it was one of nicest of the felines. The cat rubbed its long body against Seth's leg, giving him a knowing look, earning a quiet growl from the god. He was sure that cat was purposely out to annoy him. 

Leaving the room, the redhead could hear his king greeting his beloved pet before the silence of the empty halls washed over him. Typically the palace would be full of life and noise, but at night the halls were eerily still, most gods had either settled in for the night, or were out wandering the city. Servants had already been sent home for the night to be with their families. 

Seth made his way through their vast labyrinth of hallways and corridors, he knew all too well. The god wanted to avoid the main entrance, he knew it was best to avoid the large city center. By now it had to be alive with activity, and nobody would be too pleased with the relieved god making an appearance. But at the same time sneaking out the back way would only cause more problems. Fighting his own judgement, Seth hesitated in the large front corridors that opened up to the outside. The large stone doors had yet to be closed, guards stood on either side, spears and swords in hand. All guards were required to carry weapons, and though Seth was officially a guard, he never carried weapons, unless he was on formal duty. He never needed to. Straightening up, Seth drew in a deep breath and made his way towards the entrance. Glancing over their shoulders, the guards seemed apprehensive as the god approached, one made a move to stop him. But one harsh glare from Seth stopped him. Walking past the guards, the redhead held himself tall and with authority, causing the two men to straighten up and averted their eyes. The god couldn't help but feel a small smidge of satisfaction when the men didn't question or challenge him, it seemed he still had some sort of influence, at least on humans. Descending the steps into the large courtyard in front of the palace, Seth could hear complaining behind him, and couldn’t help but get a sense of satisfaction, but that was quickly wiped away when he was faced with the large crowd within the city center. The god could feel his muscles tense, as dozens of eye fell on him simultaneously. Conversations stopped, and the entire center fell silent for a moment, but thankfully for the god, the crowd quickly grew bored of the lowly viewed god and returned to lives. Even with the majority of the eyes off of him, Seth still found himself on edge, and quickly abandoned his original plans, instead opting the easy way out, as he slipped away from the city center and the crowd. At this time of the night, not many people were out and about in the side streets, most congregated in the main streets and city center, leaving the red haired god plenty of empty space to wander, away from the prying, judgmental eyes of the city folk. Safely alone, at least as far as he could tell, the god could rest easy, and enjoy the open skies and fresh air. The chilly desert air snuck its way into the city, thankfully the tall city walls helped keep the desert at bay, and keep the warm air of the day in. Despite all that, Seth still found himself shuddering from the cold, his lean body was not built for, he wouldn’t usually be out at night, but now, any time alone he could get in the fresh air was an opportunity he would take.

#####  _~I'm begging for mercy. I'm only the monster you made me~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I meant it to be. I originally wrote out the scene between Ra and Thoth, but apparently took it out on the final draft. Don't know why, so I had to go back and write a whole new one. But eh, I long chapters. Still got 10 more chapters to code. But I'm on a rose. I promise some drama next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

###### _~Every street in this city is the same to me~_

Night time was one of the more peaceful times in a city like Avaron, the hectic running around of the day had long died down. Merchants were closing down their stalls and cashing in for the day, and returning to their families. The busy streets were thinning, only the main roads were still alive with people. Typically the city wouldn't be completely dead for another few hours, give and take the few street walkers and stray cats, most left for the comforts of their homes when the warmth of the day vanished. Seth knew he should do the same as the many humans, it wasn't that he was prohibited from venturing out at night, but just high looked down upon... At least it was, he wasn't sure what limitations Ra still forced upon him. The god had been getting more and more lenient recently. Given this, the god figured a little time outside wouldn't cause any problems, as long as he behaved himself. 

The god did hide from the humans still wondering the streets, he simply avoided the majority of the crowds as he walked along some of the side streets, keeping his distance from the city's center. This part of town was home to several houses and families, all of which he knew by heart. The god couldn't count of many times he had walked through this neighborhood over the last several years, but he knew every face, every name of the people who lived here, who just moved in, who has been here for years, but no matter how many times he had ventured down these roads, the people here still wanted nothing to do with him. It was always the same story, the same reaction, the same streets, after a while it just became second nature to the god. A friendly gesture, a smile, a nod, always met with the same disgusted or fearful reaction, at one point he just stopped trying and kept to himself. He saw no point in trying to befriend the residents, when they just wanted him out of their city, he doubted many of them even knew who he was or why he was here. It was just the social norm now, some the god just had to accept. 

Making his way out of the neighborhood area, Seth found himself in a popular merchant's street. During the day, both sides of the road would be lined with stalls and stands, a sort of market, but at this time of the day, most sellers were packed up and gone, only a few were set up or preparing to leave. Every time the god walked down the street, the men and women selling their goods eyed the him suspiciously, as if expecting him to steal from them. Seth learned to ignore their stares, no longer make eye contact with the judgmental people, continuing on his way through the city. 

He knew every street and every turn of this city, with no open land to roam, the god could navigate this place several times a day, just to help settle his restlessness. He hated how confined it was, how unchanging his scenery was. It was the routine hunting trips he and several other gods took part in that helped keep him sane, got him out into the land he loved and gave him the chance to really stretch his legs. Until those days, the redhead would pace these streets endlessly until his king needed him. It was a sad life for a god that used to have the whole desert at his disposal, he never had to stay in one place for long, even when married his wife took enjoyed the migrant life they lived. Now he was trapped within tall city walls, under the constant supervision of his king, the only time he was allowed to leave was during the day, but couldn't go any further than the river, which was only a few miles of freedom. It was no life for a desert dweller to live, her craved the vast never ending land, the open skies and unlimited freedom. His father had been the same way, always wanting to be close to nature. That was probably the only thing Seth and his father had in common, though Geb craved the lush, rich, lively environment of the Delta, Seth, just the opposite. The god shuttered at just the thought of being anything like his father, even though no two gods were as different as father and son. 

Time had never been the gods forte, Ra could easily tell what time of the day it was being so in tuned with the sun, but Seth wasn't as concerned, her typically just went with the flow of the day. He knew when the sun rose and when it set, that was all he cared about, so right now he wasn't sure how long he had been walking around, it could have been a few minutes, of a few hours, he usually gets lost in himself during these times and loses track of his surroundings. This time, something snapped the god back into reality. As he rounded a corner, Seth became aware of a presence, he could feel eyes on him and they felt different than the usual looks and stares he got. The god sniffed the air in hopes of determining who was there, but nothing struck him as familiar, which put him on edge. Secretly he hoped it was the same eyes that had been watching him the night before, but he hadn't gotten this uneasy feeling with Thoth staring him down. Seth slowed his pace, keeping, his senses going on alert. Unfortunately by the time the god could discern the persons scent, it was too late. 

Seth was brought to a sudden stop when he felt somebody sharply and painfully yank at his tail. He let out a sharp yip of pain as he whipped around to face them assailant, only to be brought face to face with them one person he hoped he never had to see again. Seth stood there frozen as he looked into the rich Hazel eyes of his father, his hand still wrapped around the gods fragile tail. Geb's smile was unnatural and some what frightening as he stared down his son. The god hadn't changed a bit since Seth had last seen him, back when he killed Osiris, only now, they were alone, something that made the fear in the gods chest even worse. **"What do we have here?"** Geb's words were slicks as he stepped closer to the redhead. **"I didn't know he let you off your leash at these hours."** he taunted. As the god got closer, Seth tried to back away, but could move far with his tail captured like it was. A growl escaped the god clenched teeth as his father closed the distance between them. **"Now, now, I just want to talk. I haven't seen you in years."** Seth cringed at his father's slick, sickening tone, his voice being the thing that haunted the gods dreams. The god tore his eyes away from the man before him, looking around for some sort of way out, but was quickly corrected with another sharp yank of the tail, bringing his attention back to Geb. **"You look at me when I'm talking to you!"** he snapped. Seth knew he could easily fight back and over power the older god, but he was held in place by a flurry of childish fears and memories. It immobilized him and virtually shut down his entire body. **"Look at you, you haven't changed a bit."** Geb's mockingly affectionate tone was sickening. **"Still the same hideous creature I had to raise."** The older god reached out with his free hand to touch his sons face, but Seth leaned away, and when his hand got closer, he growled and snapped at his father.

Geb dropped his hand to his side, his smile dropping, and for a second just stood there, looking his son over. The older god nodded. **"Hmm. To think I wanted to be nice to you."** He said, letting go of Seth's tail, but before the god could get away, Geb reared back and struck the younger god across the face, hard, sending him to the ground. **"You've always been nothing but trouble."** he snapped, standing over the god. Seth attempted to get to his feet and run, but the older god stepped on his tail, pinning him to the ground. **"Such a pathetic excuse for a god!"** "I should have let you rot in that desert when I had the chance." he emphasized his point with a firm yank. **"Now look what you've done, you've even compromised your king."** Seth struggled under his father's grip as the older god dragged him. **"He actually thinks you have potential."** The god laughed. **"But I know better. I know you're worth nothing."** As he struggled against his father, Seth could feel the familiar tightening in his chest as the panic crept into his body. His breathing hitched in his throat and he struggled to take in enough air. Every muscle in his body was on edge, and the only thing he could think of was just running, getting away. He hated how his body reacted to his father, how easily he could break him, and send him into a panic. Maybe if events in the past were different, this man wouldn't be nearly as frightening. **"You've corrupted your king, he should have let you die. I would have gladly done it myself. But sadly,"** Geb leaned down closer to the god. **"You're still here, and it makes me sick."** Seth looked up at the man, those eyes, that smile, that cruel, sick mind that terrorized his childhood and plagued him his entire life. **"He hasn't done nearly enough to break you."** The older god let go of the redhead hair and quickly grabbed Seths wrist and yanked him to his feet. **"Are you going to fight back?"** He taunted, but all Seth could do was pull against his father's grip just wanting to get away, on the verge of hyperventilating. **"Of course you won't, you're weak. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson, again."** He threatened, pulling the younger god closer, a sick smile on his face. Seth panic peaked, knowing exactly what his father meant, traumatizing memories flooded into his mind and pushed him over the edge. Using his claws, the god slashed at his father's arm, causing him to let go for just a brief moment, but that moment was enough for the god to get away. As soon as Geb let go, the redhead turned tails and ran as fast as he could away. All the pent up energy in his muscles propelled him away from the danger. Nothing registered in his mind besides the basic animalistic instinct to escape, his heart beating so hard it drowned out his hearing, he could only hope the malevolent god wasn't chasing him. He wasn't sure where he was going and he didn't care, all he wanted was to get away, run and find safety. His chest tightened with panic, making it hard to breath, but he continued to run, unaware of his surroundings. 

Rounding a corner, Seth managed to get enough control of himself to slow down and take a look around, though the panic still surged through his body, and he was about to take off again when he was stopped. He felt a pair of hands larch onto his arm, bringing a violent reaction from the god as he whipped around and fought the person off. To his surprise, who ever had stopped him let go immediately, as opposed to fighting him. The gods actions caught up to him and his legs gave out under him, and he crouched, hugging his arms close to his body, trying desperately to catch his breath. **"Its okay, you're safe here."** He heard over the pounding of his heart, it was a voice far different from the one he was running away from. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked up to see the person beside him, only to be met with a pair of kind, violet eyes. **"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Just breath."** his voice was light and soft. He knew this god, he was quite a popular person, not for his status or wealth, but for his kind heart and gentle nature. Heka crouched down beside the panicking god. **"Just breath, it's going to be alright."** he reached out towards Seth, but seeing the god tense, he hesitated, before dropping his hand. If he didn't want to be touched, the small god could respect that. 

Heka was a rare kind of God, fragile and feeble, a form of hybrid. Humans and gods could have children together without any problems, but it’s when those children reproduce with humans that starts causing problems. Those children produced are weak, fragile child that rarely live past childhood. Heka on the other hand not only lived through childhood, but past adolescence and into adulthood, though he was weak and plagued with countless problems. He was easily susceptible to illness, injury and fatigue. He never had much energy and spent most of his time home-bound or sick in bed, why he was out and about in the city, especially at this hour was a mystery. But the kind hearted god was known for putting others peoples needs before his own, and right now, refused to leave Seth’s side. His words were soothing and sensing no other person around, the redhead actually managed to get a handle on himself and start calming down a bit. Eventually the god managed to gain control of his breathing, and no longer felt like he was suffocating. The younger god placed a hand on Seth’s shoulder without any hesitation, gently rubbing circles there. The god tensed for a moment, feeling the sudden contact, but that quickly faded and he sat himself down on the ground. Satisfied that the god was well enough, Heka stood up, ignoring the light headed feeling it gave him, instead focusing on Seth. **“Are you going to be okay?”** He asked, tilting his head to the side, in a way that almost made him look like a puppy.

For a moment, Seth didn’t trust his own voice, and sat there in silence, his tail, though sore, twitched by his side. The god looked up and met Heka’s gentle gaze, a far cry from the look of hatred or disgust he got from most of the city’s residence, gods included. It was a mystery why he seemed so concerned about the nuisance god and an even bigger mystery as to why he would want to help him, Seth had grown so used to being surrounded by people who didn’t care, that finding someone who did felt strange and foreign. Looking up at the god before him, he felt compelled to to put his worries at ease, so he nodded. **“Yes.. I’ll be fine.”** he spoke softly, and despite his better judgement, pulled himself to his feet. The god stumbled slightly as he did so, his legs still feeling weak, but he kept himself upright. He looked back over at Heka, who seemed ready to catch the older god if needed, as if he could actually do that. Heka wasn’t short like Seth, he was pretty average height, but he was small, being thin and weak, the kind of person one would be afraid of breaking. Looking at the god, Heka didn’t look to satisfied with his weak answer, but didn’t say anything more. Taking his eyes off the younger god, Seth looked around to get his bearings and realized he was close to the palace, the city center had gone bare for the night, so thankfully nobody was there to see the mighty god break down.Looking back at Heka, the god gave him a questioning look still a bit confused by the situation. **“Why?”** He asked, catching the younger god off guard. 

**“What?”** He responded, not entirely sure where the redhead was going with his question.

 **“Why did you want to help me?”** He asked calmly. **“Most people would even give me the day of the week let alone care about me.”**

Heka gave him a confused look, and for a second he thought the boy still didn’t understand. **“Why wouldn’t I?”** He responded. **“Nobody deserves to go through such a thing, and you're no different from any other god I see walking these streets. I don’t care if it’s Ra, Hapi or you. I guess it’s just… my nature.”** He shrugged, giving the elder god a soft smile. Seth couldn’t look past how weak and tired the god look.

For a moment the god didn’t know what to say, or think. He wasn’t used to people caring, he had grown so used to being excluded, ignored or insulted, it was strange to have somebody he barely knew extend a hand to him and treat him like any other god. He didn’t know how to respond, it wasn’t a typical situation and he didn’t know how to act. The god nodded rigidly. **“Th..Thank you...Heka.”** He didn’t mean to sound so distant. **“I’ll…. see you in the morning.”** He said before turning around to leave. He didn’t want to be rude, but he didn't’ know any other way to react, his natural instinct was to shut down in unusual or uncomfortable circumstances. He hoped the younger god would understand.

 **“You don’t have to be alone you know.”** Heka spoke up, stopping the redhead. **“You don’t have to go through this by yourself. I know something is bothering you. I’m not going to ask what, it’s not my place, but I’m sure I’m not the only one who cares Seth. You can talk to somebody. I know there are a lot of people out there that don’t like you, but at the same time I know there are people who do. It may not be a lot, but it’s enough.”** Heka’s voice was soft and his tone gentle. His words stirred some sort of emotion in the elder god. **“Nobody deserves to go through life alone.”**

Seth bit back his emotions, he knew every word the boy was saying was true, but he knew his problems were too big to bother anyone else with. He knew he needed help, but at the same time, he convinced himself he was alright. Right now he wasn’t willing to deal with these issues. **“Good night, Heka.”** He spoke with a tone that left no room for the younger god to respond. Drawing in a deep breath, the redhead walked away from Heka, disappearing into the palace, leaving the young god standing there alone.

 **“Good night.”** Heka said softly after the god left, slightly saddened by his sudden departure, but what did he expect, people like Seth didn’t open up just like that, it took time, and he was afraid it would take too much time. The small god felt a presence come up beside him and he didn’t need to look over to know who it was.

 **“Come on, it’s late. You need to rest.”** Sobek said to the young god, his voice abnormally soft and gentle. He wasn’t just Hapi’s guardian, but he also watched over the sickly god. Feeling defeated, Heka didn’t protest, he just nodded, no longer willing to ignore his own issues, he leaned against the strong god for support. **"I can't sleep, the pain won't go away."** He spoke up softly, sounding so weak and tired.

Sobek wrapped an arm around the young gods and started to lead him back to the home they shared with Hapi, in silence. **"I have herbs for that. They will take the pain away, I promise."** With a weak nod, Heka let the stronger god lead him back to the safety of their home.

#####  _~Everyone's got a place to be, but there's no room for me~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, drama! Yay... not so yay. Dear god do I love Heka so much. Just such a little sweetie. Hope you like it, I think that's enough coding for me tonight. But'll probable do more tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

###### _~Am I to blame, when the guilt and the shame hang over me~_

Making his way back through the palace, the small redhead couldn’t help but find himself still on edge, rounding every corner carefully, as if expecting that demon to be waiting for him. He wasn’t sure why that man was here, what business he had in this city, but he could guess it wasn’t his place and he shouldn’t question it. No matter how uneasy it made him. He wondered if he brought up the issues with, if the god would emphasize with him, or take the older gods side. But the thought of doing this made the small god feel sick. If he brought this up, it would lead to more questions. Questions the god wasn’t willing to answer.

Out of pure instinct, Seth found himself heading not to his own room, but his kings. By now it was the dead of night, the heat of the day completely depleted, and the sun wouldn’t rise for a good amount of time. With himself on edge, he just had to make sure his king was safe, he couldn’t think of any immediate threat, but just to put his mind at ease. So he found himself poking his head in to the kings room, half hoping he would still be awake and welcome him into his bed like before, but natural, he was dead asleep, and he would stay that way until the sun rose again. Seth felt a small hint of sadness, though he knew he shouldn't, and forces himself to leave before any other forms of emotions had the chance to stir. He had to constantly remind himself that he was just a bodyguard, a bodyguard with benefits. But that was all he is. 

Retreating back to his own chamber, not far down the hall, the god hoped he could get a least a few hours of sleep in before another day started, but that would prove to be futile. The restless being slipped endlessly in and out of consciousness unable to put his mind to rest. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The sun rose on another day in Egypt, slowly and steadily it stretched across the vast desert, dried farmlands and dwindling river, breathing life into the land and cities. Morning was a nice time, with the sun low in the sky, it was warm enough to venture out comfortable, but not hot enough to discourage the animals and people that lived in Egypt. Most people woke with the sun to begin their day all over again, and the king was no exception. Ra, with his close affiliation with the sun, knew the exact moment the light broke over the horizon, and was awake, taking strength and comfort in his element. Naturally, Seth was up and about by this time as well. He didn’t naturally follow the sun like his king, but the small god memorized every aspect of Ra’s day and after time he fell into the same schedule and rhythm as him. He woke at the break of dawn and made his way to his kings chamber, not leaving the gods side until instructed to.

This morning was no exception. The room was silent as the small redhead stood in his usual place against the wall, not paying much attention to his king. He was distracted by last nights events, seeming dazed and out of it. He wanted desperately to know why his father had shown up in the city the other day, but kept his mouth shut. If saying anything gave the blue eyed god a reason to question him, Seth would rather forget the subject, yet he feared venturing from the safety of his kings side, knowing very well the horrid god was still out there somewhere. Though in the light of day, he doubted Geb would try anything close to last night. That didn’t make the situation any less nerve racking. **“Your offly silent this morning.”** Ra spoke up, and Seth nodded, though he barely heard him, and most likely wasn’t even aware of what his king was saying. It wasn’t like the small god was a talkative person, but at least he would respond when Ra spoke to him, something he wasn’t doing today. **"Seth."** Ra snapped, bringing the gods attention to him. Apparently the king had been talking to him, and by now he had turned around to face his all body guard, giving him a strange look. 

**"I'm sorry my lord."** Seth spoke quickly, carefully keeping eye contact. 

Ra looked at the god with concern. **"Are you alright?"** He asked. **"Is there something on your mind? You're usually not this... Distant."**

For a moment the redhead didn't answer, but Ra didn't let the topic slide, his light eyes giving him no escape. **"I'm fine."** Seth said with the most normal voice he could muster. Ra didn't seem convinced but he knew to give the god space, so he didn't push him and turned back around, going back to getting ready for the day. Once again the room fell silent while the red haired god debated in his mind. Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he decided to speak up. **"I saw my father yesterday."** He spoke tentatively. Ra nodded in response, his back still turned. **"I was wondering... When did he get here?”** He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

Thankfully Ra didn't think too much about the question. **"Yes he showed up a few days ago. What's left of them council needed to go over a few issues."** Ra said with a shrug as if it was no big deal. The caught a glimpse of Seth in the mirror he was using, and saw how uneasy he looked. **"Don't worry."** He tried to comfort. **"He should be leaving by this afternoon."** Receiving a slight nod from the god behind him, Ra went back to carefully applying the dark kohl around his light eyes. Seth had to admit, the king looked just as beautiful without the heavy makeup, but he kept that bit of information to himself. 

Seth must have zone out again, because he heard Ra’s voice again, only this time he was standing by the door. **“Are you coming?”** He asked, earning a nod from the smaller god, who pulled himself away from the wall to follow the king. The redhead stuck close to the older gods side, forcing himself to focus, pushing the events of last night out of his mind. He was on duty, and couldn’t afford to be distant, especially on a day like today, he needed to focus his attention on watching over his king. **“I’m sorry, Seth.”** Ra spoke up, drawing the smaller gods eyes up. **“I should have warned you. I promise I will in the future.”**

Most of the day was spent watching over Ra as he met with citizens, farmers and travelers from around the city. Seth kept his distance from the action, choosing to stay out of sight, he perched himself on one of the high ledges his back pressed up against a corner. This gave him a higher view of the action, and was close enough to spring into action at a moments notice. Thankfully, Seth’s job was relatively boring and uneventful rarely has he had to come to his kings rescue, not that Ra was helpless, he was anything but. He was a trained soldier, but still there were things even the king of the gods couldn’t see coming. Thankfully for both of them, there were not many people who were out to end the king, let alone come at him in such a public manner, but that doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened, so no matter how slow the day went, the small god couldn’t afford to slack off.

_Last night_

It was not secret that Thoth was not a fan of the king. It had nothing to do with the way he ran his gods, no, this was strictly personal. Following their little interaction, Thoth had retreated back to his dark home. The god lived on the edge of the city with in the depths of the sacred building. The library of the gods held all the important, valuable documentations dating back hundreds of years, and was protected fiercely. Thoth didn’t need an army to keep such precious material safe, one god with endless power was enough to deter most would be assailants. Any who were brave enough to press on were met with frightening and explainable forces. This is where the mysterious god spent most of his time, locked away in the darkness. It was a mystery what he did all day, but unlike many like Ra and Seth, the god rarely ever ventured out into the sunlight, only when he was needed for official business did he emerge. It was rumored he did this to avoid certain people, most likely Ra, while others suggested he burned in the sunlight. 

Come nightfall, Thoth watched as humans and gods alike dispersed into their homes, from the safety of roof tops. He often spent his nights here, closer to the sky, and the moon, and farther away from the people below. It was peaceful like this, the night air was cool and inviting, in contrast to the bitter conditions of the day. Many didn’t know the god was up here, and he like it that way, he didn’t like being seen, and preferred watching from the shadows. Another common pastime for the god. The soothing calm of the night seemed to put the god at some sort of ease, soothed his mind and gave him just a chance to relax. He took solace in the night, it wasn’t the fresh air, the cool temperature of the clear open sky he craved, it was just the peace, the quiet that came over the land. Come morning, the god would disappear again, the sleeping residence of the city, never knowing he was even there. He liked it that way.

Tonight was no different, though it was apparent, how late it was, he could sense there were still people wandering about the city, but he didn’t bother himself with it, and chose to ignore them. He sat there, knees pulled up to his chest, staring up at the open sky. The metallic scepter, the main focal point of his powers, clenched protectively in his hands. he could stay this way for hours, he didn’t feel the need to move around much like other gods he observed, he never got restless or fidgety. It used to concern people, back when he associated himself with people, but nobody stayed to watch him long enough to care anymore.

The gods dark churning eyes were ripped away from the peaceful sky when a distant voice broke through the silence of the night. It wasn’t loud, but it was prominent, enough to be heard. Thoth knew the god, he knew the voice of every god, every person who passed through these streets. Curious, he pulled himself up from the rooftop and wandered towards the edge of the building. Following the voice, he expertly leaped from roof to roof without a making a sound, a strange fluidity to his movements that made him look sleek and unnatural. Honing in on the source of the commotion, the god ventured towards the edge of the roof and crouched out of sight, using the shadows seamlessly to his advantage. 

He was right, he did now the god who had spoken, in fact he had seen him just the other day, but he wasn’t alone. The god looked on in shock as he watched Geb blatantly attack the small redhead god before him. It was a strange sight seeing one Egypt's most fearsome gods get reduced to a panicked mess. Thoth knew the gods father troubled him, but he didn't think the problem went this deep. It was obvious there was some sort of deeply rooted fear that debilitated Seth so badly, he wasn't blind, he feared Geb for some reason. But what was that reason? 

Watching the scene below him, Thoth felt something odd, some form of anger came of the god. How dare a father treat their child in such a way, even if they were a murderer. For a second the god thought of stepping in, inching closer to the edge, getting ready in case the situation intensified. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to intervene, Seth didn't mean anything to him... right? But in that moment of questioning himself something happened, and the next thing he knew, Seth was running away. Why didn't he fight back? He thought, but quickly returned his gaze to Geb. He watched the smaller god leave, but made no attempt to follow him, a strange satisfied smile on his face. It made Thoth sick to look at such a thing, but decided to let the older god be. What could he do, and why did he even care? Choosing to stick to the shadows, the tattooed god silent descended from the roof and slipped past Geb, chasing after Seth, following the faint red trail lingering in the air that only he could see.

The god came to an abrupt stop when he heard a familiar voice from around a corner. He pressed his back against the stone wall and listened, not needing to see to know Seth was there. He wanted to go up to the god, see for himself, but knew he was in much better hands with Heka, Thoth may not like the smaller god, but he knew a kind heart when he saw one, and right now, that’s what the redhead needed.

The sound of footsteps caught Thoth’s attention, and it became apparent they were heading in his direction. At the last minute, the mysterious god slipped away. As Seth rounded the corner, he stopped, feeling as if he was being watched, but looking around he was alone, but he was being watched. Standing there on the rooftop, Thoth gave one last glance towards the smaller god before making his way, silently and gracefully back to the safety of his home on the other side of the city, unlikely to emerge again until the sun set again on the city.

#####  _~Like a dark cloud that chases you down in the pouring rain~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding I'm still at it. Here's a short little chapter. Apparently this was where I put the whole Thoth attacts Ra scene, so with that out, it got even shorter. But I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

###### _~It's not what you think. When your not on the scene, there's a chill in the air~_

With the day winding down, Ra had let his bodyguard go, feeling no need for him to follow him around anymore. The king could sense something good was wrong, he had known Seth too long to look past his strange behavior, and figured he needed some time alone. He always did when he was upset, so Ra gave him the rest of the day off. With the rest of the day to himself, naturally Seth found himself drawn to thing he craved the most. 

Resting in the heat of the noon sun, Seth had found himself a rocky outcrop along side the river. The flat smooth surface made for a perfect resting point. The small god curled himself up on his stomach, resting his head on his arm, and basked in the rays of the noon sun, warming his lean body, His tail draped down over the ledge and grazed along the surface of the lazy river, with nothing but open land around him, the god found himself at ease, despite the dangerously close river to his right. This could easily be the redheads definition of perfection, the soft rumble of the river and his own breathing being then only sounds to be heard for miles. Not a soul stirred around him, any person venturing out in the heat took refuge in the city or further down river. Seth wished he could stay like this all day, surrounded by nothing but silent open air, the warm sun beating down against his tan fur, any sort of worries or anxiety he had felt earlier had, at least for now, been forgotten. Oh how he cherished these moments, he was free to relax, and let his mind go blank, and made its far easier to come to terms with his current situation. 

Seth had to be the only person who found such serenity in this harsh environment, in such heat. To other it would be uncomfortable, even burn any unprotected skin, but to the red haired god, it was a comforting warmth. Just as some people enjoyed the beach, or the cool delta wetlands, Seth enjoyed the heat of the desert, the open spaces and the silence that came with solitude. Despite the want for the barren desert, Seth wasn’t a complete introvert, he wanted some sort of company. In the past he had his wife, who to enjoyed the nomadic life they lived. Now, he couldn’t help but want Ra by his side. There were countless times he wished his king would join him, take time out of his busy schedule to relax. He secretly wished Ra would take him like this, make love to him in the open air. It was what he day dreamed about at times like this, putting the two things he desired the most together, though he knew no such thing would be possible. Their sexual relationship was strictly kept secret, and no king would go out of their way for a servant, it was Seth's hob to please his king, not the other way around. But still, a god could dream. 

Stirrings on the rock, Seth turned his head to look out a way from the city, trying to keep his mind off the tantalizing thoughts. Just beyond the river, dried farm lands spread out across the land, beyond that, nothing but open desert. It was easy to see where the rivers fertile soil ended, giving way to barren sand and sparse shrubs. Seth couldn’t take his eyes off of the promising land in the distance, feeling a physical pain in his chest from the amount of longing and want he felt. It was so close, yet still so far away. He knew this was as good as it was going to get, and it helps cure his cravings for freedom. For the first few year, the god wasn’t allowed out of his kings sight, let alone outside the city walls, it took years to get to this point, to gain the amount of trust from his king. He could so easily run away, easy jump the river and be gone into the desert, he had thought about it many times in the past, but he just couldn’t pull himself away. He knew he could easily evade any attempts to capture him, he knew this desert better than any one, but still just couldn't bear leaving. He had a commitment to his king, and after all these years, he felt like he couldn’t leave him even if he wanted to, he was by far the only thing keeping him tied down to this dreaded city. Ra was one of the few people who still saw anything in Seth, and gave him any sort of respect, leave that behind and what did he have? A land of people who would much prefer him dead? The god wanted to be free, not treated as an exile. 

With a sigh, Seth pulled himself up into a sitting position, forcing his eyes away from the promised land. He knew dwelling on such ideas would just make things harder on him. There was no hope of him leaving, so why couldn't he just accept it? It was just his natural instincts that wouldn't let him be at ease. Much like acid bird. All bird doesn't need to fly, but it's very being was created for flight and it needed the sky. A crocodile doesn't need to swim, it could easily adapt to land, but that is what it was designed for. Seth didn't need the open desert, but every fiber of his being cried out for it. Sometimes this physical need was too much for his mind to process, combined with any sort of overwhelming situation sent the god into an all too familiar panic. 

All shudder ran down the gods spine at the thought of just how many attacks he's had since he became trapped in this city, they hadn't been this prevalent since he was able runaway adolescent. "At least it's getting better. " He muttered to himself before propping back down on his warmth stone perch. He stretched himself out on his side, with his back to the river, and the desert, growing tired of thinking. This was his down time, and he indented to make use of its. Letting the bright, warmth of the sun and calming silence sooth his mind, it's wasn't long before the god drifted off to sleep, hopefully for another few hours.

#####  _~But there's people like me, that nobody sees, so nobody cares~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, an even shorter chapter. Just a little innocent thing.


	10. Chapter 10

###### _~Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you~_

__

_It had been several days since the brutal attack, Osiris had barely been recognizable. It wasn't hard to find the assailant, Seth had been covered in his brothers blood. It took several waves of man man Sobek could get in and subdue the enraged god. Busy fighting off the human guards, Seth didn't even have time to blink before he was caught in the older gods vice like grip. It didn't matter how much he struggled against his former mentor, Sobek knew better than any other god how to subdue him. After an extremely brief struggle, with one single blow the reptilian god had knocked Seth unconscious, allowing the guards to take him away._

_It had been several days since the attack and Seth was trapped like a wild animals in a prison cell, chained down and vulnerable. He didn't like it for one second and wouldn't let a single person near him, even biting a few who were stupid enough to venture close enough. If it weren't for his overwhelming instincts, the god could have probably reasoned with his captures and negotiated civilly, he was a king, and he knew he should act as one, but a primal animal like instinct kept him from doing so. The only thing on his mind was getting free, though he could easily break the bindings holding him, he managed to restrain himself, but for only one reason. He knew his king was on his way to see him, only he was able to properly punish royalty. Seth feared facing Ra, but he held out some smidge of hope that the old friend would be merciful. He knew the severity of his crimes, Seth wasn't blind, and was almost sure of his fate, but the least he could do was hope._

_The red haired god wasn't sure how long it had been, or how out of it he had been, when he noticed a god before him, the first in what felt like ages. Looking up, Seth was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. There was clear disappointment there, and a surprising lack of anger. **“Things were going so well, Seth."** Ra spoke sadly, shaking his head. **"I had high hopes for you."** He shook his head as he turned around. **"I'm sorry Seth."** The king began to walk away, and panic started to set in for the redhead. Seth called out for his king, but got nothing in response, besides a wave of dismissal. A young blonde haired god, a spitting image of his mother, stood in waiting wielding a perfectly sharpened blade, a cruel smile on his face, making his dark eyes glisten with delight. _

_**"Ra!"** Seth cried, desperately **"Ra please! Don't leave me!"** here called constantly, but all he got in response was a sad shake of the head, his king refusing to look him on the eyes, though he's clearly looked upset. The redhead continued to cry out for his king, pulling and tugging at his chains. He could feel the warmth of his own blood, as his bindings cut into his wrists and neck. _

_The menacing young god came up beside him. **"I never like you."** Shu whispered to the god, drawing back his blade..._

Seth snapped awake, sitting up with a gasp. His hand instinct fully went to his throat, his breathing ragged at a best. The small god looked around, having to take a few seconds to really come back into reality, and realize he was in no real danger. The gods shoulders slumped and his arm dropped down behind him for support. He could practically feel the blade etching across his skin, it was a disgusting feeling that made him shudder. He didn’t understand why his mind had to twist the past around in such a way, he knew very well events had played out far differently than his messed up mind wanted him to believe, but everything feels so real, it was sickening.

Attempting to calm himself down and catch his breath, Seth couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched, and usually his instincts rarely failed him. Moving over towards the edge of his rocky perch, the small god managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of eyes as they darted back down under the water. A new chill came down the gods spine at the realization that he wasn’t completely alone. He hated crocodiles, they were one of the only animals higher on the food chain than him, and Seth would be lying if he said he didn’t fear them. Come too close to the waters edge, and they were always waiting. Sure, the god could easily overpower a simple mortal croc, but the large animals had one major advantage: the water. He could fight off one of the lumbering beasts, but drag Seth into water, he was practically useless. The thought was unpleasant at best, he actively avoided being near such things. 

Suddenly feeling uneasy, Seth pulled tail closer to his body, the ends had just barely been brushing the surface as he slept, and turned his attention to the sky. Judging by how little the sun had moved, the god guessed he hadn’t been out long, probably less than a few hours, which was slightly disappointing, he was hoping for a little more rest. But nevertheless, he wasn’t about to stick around with Egypt's apex predator breathing down his neck. Pulling himself onto his knees, Seth stretched out his back, raking his claws along the rocks rough surface in front of him. Finally pulling himself to his feet, he hopped down off his rocky perch and started making his way back towards the city. he wasn’t exactly sure why, he had nothing to do that day, and Ra didn’t need to watched over like a child, he could have easily just snuck away somewhere else to waste more of his time. Maybe find a nice tree somewhere not so close to the river side and spend a few hours there, or sneak away to the rooftops and enjoy the warm sun while it lasted. But no, the god wasn’t one to just sit around and waste the day away, he had to do something, he couldn’t sit still for very long and so far, he had spent plenty of time doing nothing already. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but Seth was sure he would find something at some point. So he found himself heading back towards the city, following the many trains worn into the land, traveled by both human, animal and god alike. The god extended on arm to his side, letting the ends of the tall dry grass brush against his hand as he walked, his blood like eyes gazing around the land. It looked dry and dead, a far cry from the lush lands of the delta, but Seth found it stunning all the same. the god had originally grown up in the delta area, he knew the land there well, but he would take this dry desolate landscape any day over all that lush grass and trees.

  


Seth wandered his way into the courtyard where he knew the trainees would be for the day. He wasn't sure why he was here, it wasn't his day to be teaching, usually him and the other trainers alternated days, today was about defense, Seth was all about offense. Coming into view of the others, Seth stopped short, intending only to watch, but the god quickly caught the eye of the instructor who was working with the young men. Sobek's eerie pale eyes bared down on the smaller god for a moment, and for a second he could have guessed then older god looked annoyed. Yet again, he usually looked annoyed, it was just his personality. **“It's nice of you to stop by, Seth."** The older god greeted a grim voice, which usually sent a chill down the gods spine. Sobek didn't talk much, but when he did his words were usually dry and his tone stern, which Seth couldn't help but wonder if he had treated his children in much the same manner. Seth didn't have much time to dwell on the subject when the larger god stepped forward, bringing his attention back to his surroundings. **"Care to join us? "** It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, giving Seth very little room to argue as Sobek gestured for him to come front and center. 

Sobek used Seth as sort of display, occasionally engaging in a small spar between them. The two gods were pretty equally matched, Sobek was older, bigger, and stronger. He was much faster than his smaller counterpart, but for only a limited amount of time. Seth was smaller and sleeker, making it easier for him to slip away from an opponent, he didn't possess a lot of speed, but made up for with teeth, claws and skill. He was by far one of the strongest gods in Egypt, second only to his former mentor before him, though many had a hard time believing get such a small god could cause much damage at all, let alone live up to his reputation. 

As Sobek grabbed one of the long wooden staffs he cared around with him constently, Seth's eyes caught something familiar in the distance. He could see a hint of blue, just beyond the courtyard, paired with a familiar black figure. Standing in front of Anubis stood an even more familiar figure, sporting black hair and blue eyes. Ra was speaking to the young god about something, but the redheads keen hearing couldn't pick up on the conversation. Surprisingly, Anubis stood taller than older god, not counting his ears, he was a tall slender god, with long legs and a lean frame. His tall ears were folded back, but not in an aggressive manner, more like a nervous one. The young god didn't look to comfortable speaking to his king, and kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Seth wondered what the two could possible be talking about that would put the jackal on edge like this, and he didn't like it, but restrained himself from intervening. Now with a handful on the you going gods shoulder Ra began leading Anubis away, disappearing around a corner. 

Seth didn't have time to think the situation over any further, as he felt a sharp blow to his legs, somewhere below his right knee, the force of the impact knocked him to the ground. The god let out yelp, mostly out of surprise but he couldn't lie, it hurt pretty bad. Sobek stood over him, obviously the one who had knocked him down, clenching the wooden staffing his hands. **"And that is why you don't get distracted in a fight."** He spoke firmly to the students before turning his attention back to Seth. The older god looked down with a look of disapproval, and, using the staff in a similar manor as a cane, Sobek turned to walk away, the end of the staff landing dangerously close the tips of the god's tail. Seth pulled his tail away, looking up at the reptilian god in confusion, sure Sobek was strong, but never used much force when training like this, their spars were supposed to be innocent, Ra had made it clear he did the want anyone getting hurt, which is why Seth didn't really understand why he would attack him in such a way. The hit was hard enough to cause pain but not to break anything, it would certainly bruises pretty badly, thankfully the black fur that extended up his leg would conceal it well.

Turning away from the downed god, Sobek dismissed the class, before Retreating from the courtyard. Seth sat there on the grass for a little while, he had attempted to give up, but a pain caused his leg to give out under him. One of the trainees came over to the god, a young human, and offered a hand to help the god, but a quick snarl and a growl from Seth caused him to retract his hand. Seth wasn't a fan of help, and getting the message, the boy went on his way, sending a glance back at the god before he left. 

Seth managed to get to his feet, and tried not to react to the pain in his lower leg. It hurt plenty, but the god was good at concealing pain and weakness, it was a specialty of his. He took a step, limping heavily, and had to pause to steady himself. He knew the pain was only temporary and would fade within the hour. The small god could feel eyes on him, and looking over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of his former mentor watching him before the god turned to leave. How he hated crocodiles and their dead, watchful eyes. With a huff, Seth straightened himself up and tried to ignore the dull pain in his leg as he limped his way from the courtyard. For a second he considered heading in the direction Anubis and Ra had left in, but figured whatever the two of them were talking about wasn’t for his ears to hear, so he chose let the two be, and instead wandered off hopefully to find something that would put himself to use.

  


For the rest of the day, the god lended his help to who ever he found who needed it. His usual duties done for the day, he needed something to do to keep him busy. He had helped a few workers craft parts for new boat, the god was a surprisingly skilled craftsman, and was pleased to put some of his skills to some use. When night fell, the small god was late checking in with his king, and when he arrived Ra was already out for the night, which was slightly disappointing for the god, he was curious to know what his king wanted with Anubis. But he guessed that could wait till morning, so he just made his way back towards his own room, not to far from Ra’s.

Tired from from working most of the day, Seth crawled into his own bed, a little alcove in the wall, maybe a few inches or so off the floor. The hard stone surface was covered in a mess of blankets and pillows. It resembled more of a nest than a bed really. Ra had offered the small god better accommodations in the past, but he liked where he was at now, it was simple and did him well. Crawling into the nest he kept perfectly un kept the small god, now on all fours stretched out his arms before him, clawing slightly at the fabric beneath him, his long tail flopped against his back before he collapsed into the familiar bed. A large yawn came over the god, his lips pulling back from a mess of dangerous white, his tongue slipped past his teeth slightly, as he stretched out his right leg, which still felt slightly sore from earlier. Closing his mouth the gods lip caught between his sharp teeth, but was quickly corrected with his tongue. His teeth slid into place, fitting perfectly snug in their designated place, slipping past each other tightly, forming a formidable bite. His lips barely were able to cover the long fang like canines that did the majority of the damages, though the rest of canines most certainly weren't useless. 

Settling into his nest, Seth swatted away a fragment of bone, that had been entwined within the fabric. It probably used to be a femur bone of some long dead animal, but by now it had been chewed down to virtually just a stub. It was a habit the god had always had, and never really grew out of. He didn't really have many opportunities to put his jaws to good use anymore, it felt good to bite down on something every now and then. He typically stuck to bones, but at times did turn his attention to wooden chew toys, he wasn't sure which was better. The bones were far more natural, but seemed to shatter far to easily against his strong molars, wood was strong and tended to last longer, but it could leave behind unpleasant splinters at times. Tonight though, Seth wasn't in the mood for chewing, he was surprisingly tired and just wanted some sleep, which was weird to the small god. There were times he could days with little more than a few hours of rest no problem, but other times he was craving a nice quiet nap, or a solid nights rest. It must have something to do with his work load, or how important his work was. Never the less the god didn't feel like thinking too hard on the subject he was tired and hoped he could get at least a few hours or rest in before his day started in the morning. Curling up, the god tangled himself in the mess of blankets, and pillows, much like a dog or a cat, his tail draped limply across his sore leg. It annoyed the god that he was still hurt, and knew very well he would be feeling that in the morning, but his groggy mind made hard for him to care. His eyelids were to heavy now to keep open and as he rested his head on his arm, the red haired god allowed himself to drift off, safely tucked away in his room, into a dark sleep, though not too deep, he had never been a heavy sleeper, he could never afford to be.

#####  _~When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested in what the god's teeth look like, I drew up some art work, his unique skull shape and teeth. Check it out here http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/post/124313626032/my-interpritation-of-the-egyptian-god-seth
> 
> Now I think I'm done for today, I need sleep


	11. Chapter 11

###### _~I swear it won't turn out the same 'cause now I've got myself to blame~_

**"You'll know eventually."** Ra spoke, lifting his light eyes to look at the smaller god in the room. It was early like usual, Seth had managed as many hours of sleep as possible and was thankful they were quiet and dreamless. The sun leaked into the large room as it crept further over the sandy horizon, not a cloud in the sky, and the god could feel it would be warmer than the day before. Seth wasn't in his usual vantage point this morning, having left the wall behind, the god perched himself on the windowsill, one leg resting on the ledge with him, the other hung over the edge though he still was not tall enough to touch the floor. His eyes which had been focused on the outside would now turned to gaze upon his king. **"If you really want to know, you can go find him yourself,"** The god looked back down and went back to smudging the dark kohl around his stunning eyes. **"He won't be going anywhere for a little while anyway."** He muttered, making one of Seth's ears perk up in curiosity as he looked over at Ra, but kept his questions to himself, knowing he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted. The small god had brought Anubis when Ra seemed coherent enough to hold up a conversation, but it didn't develop into much, he still had no answers. Instead of pushing further, he just shrugged and returned his gaze outside, his tail moving lazily against the stone wall beneath the window. With the small god not looking Ra snuck in a state or two. Seth was a stunning god in his own rights, small but powerful, fearsome yet beautiful. There was no one who looked quite like him, nobody shared any sort of features he possessed. From his hair, to eyes, to his ears, tail and teeth, he was truly unique. There was something just so fainting about that. 

Several minutes passed in silence, neither spoke, but that wasn't uncommon, the two of them could go hours without saying a word and still enjoy each others company, just being around each other was enough sometimes. Seth wasn't much of conversation man, though he was highly well spoken and literate, but he chose to keep to himself the majority of the time. Ra on the other hand, enjoyed speaking, it came so easy to him, he was an king, conversation was part of the job, he could make small talk with just about anyone, but that didn't mean his banter was constant. He was just was comfortable keeping quiet as he was striking up a conversation, now was one of those times, though his eyes occasionally drifted up to look at the tan, red and black god who looked so posed and content, which was slightly unusual. Seth was a restless god, and had trouble staying still for too long, always having to fidget, readjust or in some cases pace back and forth waiting for his king in the morning. But not this morning, Ra wasn't if he had even moved once since sitting down there, maybe he was finally starting to mellow out, a little later than the god hoped. But with a shrug, the king stepped over to the window and God. When he placed a hand on Seth's shoulders, the god jumped just slightly, before pulling his eyes over and up to look at his king. He seemed to have been out of it slightly, zoning out no doubt, he did that when he had something on his mind. **"Go on."** Ra prompted, dropping his hand from the gods shoulder. **"I think I can take care of myself for a few hours. I think he might want to talk to you as well."** Ra spoke, before giving the god before him a carefree shrug, and a smile. **"At least that's what I think."** Getting a nod from his bodyguard, Ra turns away heading towards the door. Stopping at the exit, he give a glance back over his shoulder, possibly to say something, but Seth had already turned his attention back outside, so he simply looked away and left the god alone, he could tell when he needed a little time to himself, and he was such a loyal god, he figured he deserved that time. 

Seth sat there for a few more minutes after his king left, soaking in a few rays of the sun and composing his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he wanted to confront Anubis, he knew it was better that he stayed out of his nephews life, but if he was sticking around like Ra had said, avoiding him wasn't going to be easy. Thinking back on what Ra had said, did the young god really want to see him? Had he specifically asked for him or was Ra just trying to push them together? Seth didn't know, it wouldn't be the first time his king had led him on. Ra's mind was a confusing place, and Seth had just about given up on trying to figure him out by now, instead just choosing to roll with whatever his king threw at him. The god couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the thought, figuring he'd might as well try, use his king, and hopefully get some answers. Glancing over the door, the redhead thought for a second before determining the traditional exit was overrated, and chose a different plan of attack. Instead of taking the easy way out, Seth swung his other legal over the edge and lowered himself out the window, his sharp back claws easily catching on the rough stone wall. He often chose to leave through the window, it was an easy way to avoid prying eyes when he leaves his kings chamber alone. Scaling down the wall wasn't usually a problem, his claws made climbing rather easy, but trying to grip the ledge before he jumped down, something went wrong. His dulled claws of his hands didn't catch the stone, but instead slipped throwing the god off balance sending the god to the ground prematurely. Seth had no problem landing on his feet, but he wasn't prepared and the momentum of the fall threw the god on his back with a huff. He managed not to land on his tail, but groaned, just now remembering his injuries leg. It was better today, still sore but didn't hurt unless he did something like say, fall from a window. For a moment, Seth chose to just lay there, silently blaming Ra for this. There two conditions to their sexual relations, 1) not body was ever to know and 2) Seth had to keep the tips of his claws filed down. Ra had grown tired of the constant scratches to his back and arms, and could no longer blame them on his cats. He did what his king asked, but now his claws were just as useful as a dogs weak nails, it was uncharacteristic for this kind of thing to slip Seth's mind, and even more so being so clumsy like that. 

It soon became apparent to Seth that he wasn't alone, but he didn't necessarily hear the person approach as much as sensed them, in fact he had them heard them at all. Propping himself up on his elbows, the god looked over to gaze upon a tall, lanky figure, with choppy black hair a strange green eyes, which explained why he hadn't her them. Thoth had been the last person he would have expected to be here, especially at this time of day... Or morning. Looking the talk god in the eyes, he saw the same steely, glossy expression, the one completely void of emotions he had seen every other time they made contact. He doubted that look would ever change. The god sat up, when the person to his left broke the silence. **"I'm guessing your glad nobody else was here to see that."** Thoth spoke, extending a hand to the smaller god, his other clenched around the familiar scepter the god toted around. The gods words were smug and sarcastic, but his tone was flat, like usual. Seth narrowed his eyes at the god, was this his attempt at being funny? If so he had a long way to go. The go wasn't exactly pleased that anyone had seen him fall, but at least it was only Thoth, it was strange, but he felt like the tall god wasn't the type to pass judgement easily. 

After a second, Seth accepted the gods hand, who, despite his unimpressive physique, had no trouble pulling Seth to his feet. The god stumbled on his bad as he straightened up, there was no doubt he didn't do it any good choosing the windows route. A steady hand placed itself on Seth's shoulders helping him to keep his balance. It was strange, Thoth's touch was slightly cold, even through the shirt layer of fur. He looked over at the god by his side, but his expression had not changed. When he was sure Seth could stand on his own, the mysterious god dropped his hand back to his side, taking a step away, giving the god some space. **"You are you doing wandering around?"** Seth asked, brushing the dirt off himself, before turning his attention back to Thoth, who met his gaze. Seth had to admit, there were plenty of reasons the gods gaze was unsettled, but a prominent one being the fact that he did the blink. Seth didn't think he'd seen the god blink once the entire time he's been around him. It was unnatural, and some what disturbing. 

For a while the Thoth didn't answer, but the redhead waited, her had spoken to him in the past, which could only be seen as a privilege. If he's wanted to speak, Seth would take time to listen. **"I was..."** here paused, testing out the words, as if unsure how to answer properly. **"I... Uh,"** Everything he had said to Seth had been on his own accord, now he was being prompted to speak, he didn't seem like he wasn't expecting Seth to actually interact with him. It was almost painful seeing the blank, unsure look in the gods eyes. How long had he been so isolated that he didn't seem to understand the basics of conversation. It made the redhead wonder why exactly the god had stopped talking, maybe he tried, but was ignored a few too many times, or did nobody cares enough to actually take the time to try and strike up a conversation. He's seen the way people avoid him. 

Seeing the almost panicked look in Thoth's eyes, Seth was surprised, it was faint, but it was there, though his face didn't reflect anything. Seth felt slightly bad when the god averted his eyes down, and he didn't miss the way both his hands clutched his scepter tightly. After a while, he figured he deserved give the god an out, he didn't need to know and he wasn't going to push the green eyed god. **"You didn't see anything here."** Seth broke the silence bringing those green back to him. **"That,"** He pointed towards the window. **"Didn't happen. Understood?"** Thoth followed his gesture before returning his eyes to the god. His words may sound harsh to the untrained ear, but it was clear his serious tone was just a tease, in hopes of lightening the mood. The sorcerers expression didn't change as he looked down again and gave a small nod. 

Seth stepped away, and turned, giving the god a gesture as an offer to walk with him. Thoth seemed hesitant, but soon fell in step beside the redhead, his eyes locked on the ground before him. It was strange, he seemed a million times shyer and reserved than he had been just moments ago, seemingly retreating into himself. It was like the mighty god wasn't expecting any of this, and he wasn't mentally prepared for actual interaction. He was just fine throwing a few words around in the presence of the redhead, but actually talk back and he seems to shut down completely. Walking beside the god, Seth couldn't help but wonder as he looked over at him. He had been so different a few nights before, he had come off as mysterious, strong and even intimidating, but now, he almost seemed like a lost child, with that steely, blank look in his eyes. How could those two be the same person. Another question that popped into his mind was why he was out at this time anyway, Thoth was just as closely related to the moon as Ra was with the sun. He was a creature of the night, and rarely if ever poked his head out during the day. 

**"I didn't expect to find anyone to be back here."** Seth spoke, once again choosing to break the silence. This was not a particularly popular street To meander down, being on the very edge of town, right up against the tall wall that surrounded the city. Seth's word were formed into a statement, much like if someone was talking about the sky, or the weather. He had no intentions of making Thoth speak, and in no way expected him to respond. He could do all the talking if needed, he just didn't want it to seem like he was ignoring him, so he spoke, just in a way acknowledging that he was there. He felt like people didn't do that enough. 

A little while went by bin silence as the two walked along the wall. The sun was high enough to shed light on the path, which Seth enjoyed, but Thoth started showing his distance for the sun. He walked closer to the wall, wrapped in the shadow it cast. Seth wondered if he was taking up too much of the gods time, if he had been on his way home, he didn't want to delay him, maybe he didn't want to be out at all. 

**" I..."** Thoth's voice was so quiet, Seth nearly missed it when he spoke up. **"I don't... Like people."** He said, though he sounded unsure of his words, and looked the lightest bit confused when he glances up to look at the god beside him. For a second Seth was confused, and it took him a moment to realize he was responding to his earlier comment . He had expected an answer, but he was happy he had gotten one. He wasn't sure why he felt so inclined to be there for the god, they had been strangers up till now, but he felt the need to help him, almost like he was a lost puppy looking for a home. Seth wasn't sure what he could do for him, but at least he could try, even if it just meant talking to him every now and then, even if he didn't get a response.

In the shock of Thoth's breakthrough in communication, Seth had realized he had stopped, and was turned to look at the green eyed god before him. If his intent was to make Thoth feel comfortable around him, reacting so poorly to his words was not a good start. Looking up to catch his eyes, Seth was met with the same cold blank expression, but now his unblinking eyes looked glassy, and even the intimidating power and weight that usually hung bin his stare was masked by some sort of defense. For a second he could have sworn he liked utterly empty, as if he didn't even have a heart or a soul, but Seth refused to believe that. He was guarding himself, shutting down, withdrawing himself from the world around him. Seth knew this, he had done the same before, he knew, he understood and he wasn't about to push him.

What felt like a while, Seth knew could have only been a few seconds, when Thoth once again averted his eyes downwards. Direct eye contact, in most situations was considered a challenge, only the lesser looked away but he knew this wasn't the case. Keep eye contact was a sign of dominance or authority, and as most know, Thoth had very little respect for authority, and would easily stare down a king any day. But he was withdrawing, and Seth didn't challenge bit. **"I.. I,"** Thoth spoke up out of the blue, once again seeming to stumble over his words. **"I should go."** his tone was unsure and soft, but his voice was clear and as fluid as his movements, and he could have swore he heard some forms of accent to his words, just a little. 

Deep down Seth didn't want the god to go, but he wasn't about to push him to far out of his comfort zone, and didn't protest, giving him an understanding nod before he stepped past the smaller god. Seth turned to say something, maybe goodbye, but Thoth vanished into the shadows of the alley before him, leaving the redhead standing alone in the abandoned street, trying to sort out what exactly just happened here, his original mission to find Anubis long forgotten. 

#####  _~And you'll know where we end up, on the streets~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Thoth. He will at some point play a larger role I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

###### _~I walk an empty road, the only one that I have ever known~_

Winding his way aimlessly through dimly lit back alleys, Anubis didn't pay much attention to his path, as his head was still reeling. He didn't have much idea on what exactly was going on, let alone how to process everything. The young god, not even an adult, had never had any form of responsibility in his life, he only ever had to worry about himself, just an adolescent trying to make the best out of his confusing life. One could say he was even normal, never in his life would the young god have imagined such a thing would suddenly be sprung on him like this. At first he did the believe his king, thought the old god had finally gone crazy, but of course, Ra was perfectly sane, and what he was saying was no joke, Anubis was to be a king, if only for a few years, but a king none the less. It was a lot for a young god to process, seeing as he was never meant for this role. He was never meant to be considered for such a thing, Horus had been the one raised constantly being told he would one day be a king, he was meant to take their fathers place, not him. Not Anubis, he was never even meant to be born, an illegitimate child of a king, he was practically nothing to society. By blood he was considered royalty, but little else, he was no heir, had no power, no responsibility. Nothing until now. Now he was to be a king, he was to be responsible for an entire civilization, and Anubis wasn't so sure he was capable, he could barely even get a handle on his own life, let alone thousands. It was too much to take in, and so he fled, steered clear of the main streets, avoiding any form of interaction, he needed to sort all this out on his own. 

The young god was not anti social, no, he enjoyed the company of others, he just at times needs his space to think. In times of stress or uncertainty, Anubis often times would shut himself away, it was his way of coping. Hey needed time to process and think the situation over in his own head. While others relied on the people around them for input, and assistance, the young god would rather act alone. He valued other people's input, he really did, but he also valued his own rationality and judgement. When there was very little consistency in his life, Anubis learned from a young age to be self reliant, and he knew, one day there will not be a support system to fall back on, and he needed to stand on his own. He didn't need someone to stand there and pat his back, telling him everything will be okay, that he could do this, no. It was a lot to take in, and it would take some time, but he knew he could come to terms, it wasn't the first bit of shocking news he had received in his life, and he doubted it would be the last. It was overwhelming to think about, and frankly it gave him a headache, but if this is what the people need, Anubis was going to find some way to handle all of this, just... Maybe not today. 

Anubis was pulled from his thoughts by a subtle sound, it was soft and barely there, any normal person would have missed it, but with ears like such, very little slipped past the gods attention. Intrigued Anubis swiveled his ears, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise, which led him around a corner that put him on a path flush against the city wall. If anyone wanted to hide away from people this would be the place. Though it was nearing the middle of the day, the wall cast a large shadow, shrouding most of the path in darkness, which Anubis didn't mind, it was nice to get out of the sun every once and awhile. The god took a second to take in his surroundings, but as he turned around, ready to head down the new path, the young god suddenly realized he was no longer alone. Stopping dead in his tracks Anubis found himself face to face with a God he could not immediately place. A few feet away, the gods too was frozen in place, staring back at him with what could only be described as chilling green eyes. It took the you guys god a second to realize who he was looking at, but who could blame him, he hadn't seen him in years. 

**"Thoth?"** he asked, stepping closer, but the God flinched at the sound of his own voice, and backed away as Anubis got closer. The young god got the message, and decided to keep a fair amount of distance between the two of them, but that didn't stop the elder's slow retreat. Anubis himself was fascinated, he had not seen the man since he was a child, he used to be around a lot, back when I sis was still his apprentice. Despite being young at the time, Anubis clearly remembered a good far different than the man standing before him. He remembered smiles, laughter, compassion, a little girl. Nothing like the vacant man looking back at him. Wait... the little girl? Was she... 

Anubis was snapped out of his thoughts when Thoth suddenly turned and made a run for it, slipping around a corner. The younger god quickly pulled himself together and ran after the man. **"Wait!"** he called, rounding the corner mere seconds after Thoth, do was soon stopped in his tracks when he was met with an empty alleyway. Whipping around, the God searched for anywhere Thoth could have run too, but there was nothing there. Anubis sniffed the air and swiveled his ears, but there was no trace of the God, just a silent, lonely alley. He could have sworn he had seen the older god, but how could he just disappear, and he had left behind no trace that he had actually been there. 

Feeling defeated, Anubis' ear fell back against his head as the God let out a small whine. It had only been an hour since he received the news, but was he already losing his mind? That wasn't exactly a reassuring sign, nor did it give him much hope for the future. Was the stress already getting to him, and if so, what were things going to be like when he was actually a king? Running countless scenarios through his head, Anubis for the first time since the news felt panicked. Taking one last look around him, the God forced himself to move, and started making his way out of the abandoned alley, looking for a less closed in space, and some well needed sunshine.

Following the clean crisp scent of vegetation, Anubis found his way to the city gardens, a large, lush patch of green in an otherwise dead landscape. Unlike the drying, arid environment outside, these gardens were continuously irrigated and tended to, keeping them in a constant state of growth. To Anubis this was a welcome change. He found one of the many benches, and decided to take some time and relax, hopefully calm himself down, there was no need to panic. Panicking did nobody any good, and it certainly wasn't going to change anything, plus he was going to have to get used to being under stress. No king ever lived a leisurely, worry free life. No matter what the onlookers say, the life of a king was by no means luxurious nor pleasurable. But only for a good king. 'If you're not stressed, you're doing it wrong.' Anubis thought to himself, running his fingers through the mess of beaded blue chords that made up his hair, his dark eyes falling on the several workers, carefully tending to the gardens. He watch on but didn't pay much attention, as his mind continually bombarded home with questions and rambling thoughts. Lost in his own thoughts the young god didn't realize he had not only failed his original goal to relax, but had also caught the attention of a curious blonde haired god. 

**"So you're the new king of Egypt."** It wasn't until the you young god heard someone directly beside him that he snap out of his own mind. Although internally the sudden start nearly gave Anubis a heart attack, he surprising managed not to jump at the sound of the man's voice, he hadn't heard anyone this entire time, how did this man manage to seek up on him. But turning his head, to see the person directly beside him, in plain sight, one could hardly consider that seeking up on someone. It took a moment for the god to process the blonde next to him, he knew his face, but placing him was a bit harder. Thankfully the god seemed to pick up on Anubis' confusion. **"Shu."** He greeted with a smile. **"Its a pleasure to meet you Anubis."**

 **"The pleasures mine, my Lord."** Anubis responded with a slight bow of his head. It was considered inappropriate to a dress a God by name who was born higher status than you, and in the case of Shu, probably the only person who was actually above him would be the king himself. 

Looking up, it took Anubis another second to remember exactly where he had seen the god, before it finally dawned on him. Anubis had heard that needs on countless occasions, but hadn't been able to put a face to the name until the other. Despite the fact he was none of the few people there around his own age, Anubis had steered clear of the drunken god, but judging by his behavior and the clarity in his dark eyes, Shu was certainly sober now. He was sober and looked good, far better than Anubis would expect for a person who, no doubt, spent the majority of their time drinking. 

Shu interrupted the young gods thoughts, with a shake of his head. **"Oh no, as of today, we are on the same level."** Anubis was sure he had never seen the god smile before.

Anubis was about to respond when what the god before him said struck him, and he felt that same small twinge of panic he had come here to avoid. His ear flattened out like before as he turned to face Shu more directly. **“Does everyone already know?”** He asked in a hushed tone. It had been less than an hour since Anubis himself had been given the news, it wasn’t possible that the news would have spread so fast. He tried to think back, wonder if he had told somebody, or someone had overheard, maybe his superiors weren’t so good at keeping information to themselves.

Anubis was pulled out away from his rampant thoughts by the sound of Shu’s soft laughter. **“No, no, nobody knows.”** The blonde reassured, with a kind smile, before his expression fell semi serious. **“My father is literally the king of everything. I may have no real power, but at least I’m kept informed.”** The god shrugged. **“And even if they don’t tell me, I know how to get what I want.”**

 **“Well, I’ll make sure never to mess with you.”** Anubis joked, bringing another bright smile to the blondes face. Anubis knew he should feel foolish for overreacting in such a way, but there was something oddly calming about Shu, and his kind smile and light tone told the god there was no judgment to be had here and he found the blonde god to be surprisingly easy to be around and talk to. Which Anubis wasn't really used to, but there was just something about the Prince that put him at ease, made him feel comfortable in his presence, the God wasn't entirely sure what that really meant, all he knew was that Shu was the kind of person he wanted to be around. 

~~~~

Thoth uncharacteristically stumbled on the rooftop of a nearby building, well out of sight from the prying eyes of the young god. For a while, the god had simply stood there, waiting for the boy to move on, lose interest and go away. Only after he had god, had Thoth realized he was holding his breath, causing his chest to burn. 

Panting and trying to sooth the pain in his chest, Thoth turned away from the alley he had been watching so carefully and, slightly unsteadily, made his way back to his home, the library, his sanctuary. It was too much to handle for one day, and the sun was starting to hurt his eyes. 

The god easily hopped the gaps between homes, going unseen by the people below. _‘They never look up.’_ He thought, with a shake of his head. He could have easily gotten home in such a way, hopping roofs, scaling walls and weaving in and out of abandoned allies, but the sun was starting to feel unbearably hot on his pale skin, and his mind was, like usual, starting to fail him, filling his head with unneeded thoughts and worries, making his movements falter. Getting closer to his home, the gods body dissolved into nothing but a dark, wispy trail of smoke, which allowed him to move faster and easily slip through the crowds of people keeping him from the safety of his own home.

Away from the crowds, and safely before his sanctuary, the god manifested from the wispy smoke with only slight weakness in his body. Such a thing always drained him, but the ability was his saving grace, getting him easily out of unwanted situations, and back to the cool darkness he called his home. Pulling open the heavy wooden door, the God slid inside, thankful to be away from the horrid sunlight. 

Shutting himself away in the dark safety of his home, Thoth was momentarily blinded by the the sudden lack of light. Feeling the cold stone of the wall against his back the God slid himself down to the floor, just waiting for his bearings, and senses to come back to him. He tried to clear his head, but like usual, that was proving to be a hard task; his mind was racing. Most of his thoughts centering around the single word, why? 

The God was smarter than just about anyone, but there were several things he couldn't understand. He couldn't understand why he couldn't simply just talk to people. He could understand not wanting to speak, but why couldn't he do it when he actually wanted to. Rarely do people even acknowledge his existence, he could talk as freely as he wanted, but it seemed the moment they actually pay attention to him everything changed. Thoth had tried to have some form of a conversation with Seth, probably the least intimidating person to him, but no success. 

Frustration burned in the gods chest, as he hit the back of his head against the hard, unforgiving stone. 

Why couldn't he do the most simplest of tasks. Its seems the moment the God was put on the spot, he forgets just about everything he had ever learned about speech, about communication. 

_~Another hard hit to the wall.~_

Even if his mind was working, it was as if all connections from his mind to his body were severed. His mind could be screaming all it wanted, but to no avail. It had become instinct, a reflex now. It was easier to shut down than deal with people. Even if he didn't want to. 

_~A third time, and Thoth could feel the familiar pain starting to pool in his head.~_

Then why? If he was such a higher life form than those around him, why couldn't he just function properly. It was beyond frustrating. Even the stupidest of people could communicate, but even around someone he semi trusted, the sorcerer couldn't hold up the simplest of conversations. What was so special about Seth anyway, why did he even want to be around him. 

_~He hit his head again and couldn't help but wince at the pain.~_

It was another thing Thoth couldn't understand. The redhead was nothing special, just another outcast, with his own set of issues. He had been living here for years, so why now? Why should he care? 

**_'Because he would understand.'_** the small voice of reason whispered in the back of his head. Then voice he had chosen to ignore long ago.

 **"No."** He whispered to himself, before hitting his head once again. This time the pain was sharp, and he couldn't help but let out a small whimper when it did not dissipate, feeling a thin trail of blood running down the back of his neck. 

The God had been so lost in his own mind and thoughts (per usual) he hadn't realized he wasn't alone until he felt soft nimble fingers gently tugging at his hair. With a bit of surprise, Thoth opened his eyes and found himself staring at the face of one of his only companions: one of two baboon. The primates were the only creatures intelligent enough for the God to tolerate, and they have become his favorite and only companions. Ieb was the smaller, more intelligent of the two, and by far the most caring. He never liked to see his master in pain. He was gently pulling on Thoth's hair trying to stop him from hurting himself, all the while making soft. Blinding through the pain induced tears, he hadn't been aware of, the God could have sworn he could see genuine concern in the monkey's dark eyes. Thoth could feel something stir in him, button what ever that something might be was quickly drowned out by the searing pain building up in his head. 

With some kind of sound of distress, the God doubled over, pushing his concerned companion aside. When Ieb reached out to comfort his master Thoth snapped. **"Go away!"** The God yelled, causing his only 'friend' to run off with a soft cry. Thoth appreciated the presence of his companion, he truly did, but there was nothing he could do and any external stimuli would cause the God even more pain. 

The pain built up in his head more and more every minute, causing the gods body to tremble and hot tears to trace their way down his face. Thoth was no stranger to this intense pain. He saw it as some form of punishment for pushing his mind to the breaking point. It was a small price to pay for all he has accomplished, but it never felt that way during one of these horrendous headaches. There was no cure, no way to cope with the pain, and no way to prevent them, the God was at the mercy of his own body's revolt, all he could do was curl up and bare it until the agony passes. He could remember a time when he had somebody to lean on, to curl up next to, which seemed to ease the pain, if only by a hair. But for the most of his life, the God was left to suffer alone. 

Thoth tried as carefully as he could to lay down on the stone floor, but even the smallest of movements caused him more pain. He wanted to cry out in agony, but he had learned long ago, that to caused torment. All he could do was try his hardest not to writhe and wait all of this bout. His slight body trembled as he clung to himself, tears slipping pasted his tightly closed eyes, and his chest heaved trying to maintain some sort of stable breathing. The God wasn't sure how long he had been curled up there, but the pain only continued to get worse, building up more and more. 

Eventually, the agony became more than the gods body could handle, causing the mighty sorcerer to completely blacked out. Thoth body went limp, as he fell unconscious. A small amount of blood pooled on the floor, that trickled down from the back of his head. It would likely be hours until he woke up, giving him the rest his body and mind so desperately needed. Thoth virtually never slept, fearing the horrors that awaited him in his dreams, but when he was passed out like this, there was nothing: no dreaming, no thinking, nothing but solid black. It was the only time he truly rested, when he was actually at peace. 

The deafening silence of the dark, empty building was broken by the soft padding of feet, as both of Thoth's beloved pets raced down the corridor to their masters aid. The larger of the two, Djew, sat himself down at Thoth's head, gently patting his hair, occasionally and keeping watch, protecting his master during this vulnerable time. The other, the chased away by Thoth harsh words, curled itself up against his master's side, nuzzling his face against Thoth's chest. Neither would leave his side until he was awake and back on his feet.

#####  _~Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thoth. I got nothing else to say.


	13. Chapter 13

###### _~I cant hold my breath. I can bite my tongue~_

Seth looked down at the gorgeous, blued eyed king below him, from where he was straddled over his hips, resting his hands against the gods stomach for support and taking a second to breath. The king, his own breath heavy and ragged, he ran his fingertips down the Seth arms, over the minute scars hidden beneath his fur, the ones only the two of them knew of. Bright blue eyes stared up at the him, as he sat back, seating himself completely on his king. Those blue eyes, so hungry, so full of want, Seth wanted nothing more than to satisfy the hunger, to satisfy the burning desire deep within himself. With Ra's hands on his sides, the redhead rocked his hips slowly, earning a soft moan from the king. He let his head fall back, now placing his hands on his kings legs for balance. Seth could feel fingers tracing their way down his stomach, and had to bite back his own moan, but feeling that hand stroke down his own lengths, the god couldn't hold back the small whimper that left his lips.

Seth felt hands return to his sides, as Ra sat up, pulling the Red haired god into his arms, and pulling him closer. He's breath hitched, as the king planted gentle kisses on his chest and shoulders. Seth took the incentive and increased his motions, moving more along his kings member. He could feel Ra move beneath him, meeting the god halfway, and he couldn't help but gasp and moan at every perfectly aimed thrust. 

There was just something about Ra that Seth couldn't resist. He made his body so warm, made him feel a sort of desire here couldn't quite place. The redhead had slept with countless men in his life, even a handle full of women, but none could make him feel as good as his king could. There was just something about him that made Seth cave, made him give in so easy and made him so eager to fulfill any and all his kings desires without question, if it meant pleasing his king. Some might look at him as a toy, just a plaything for his king to use. But if this raw, burning pleasure was what it felt like to be used, then Seth had no problem being a toy. He would let his king have him any day, he trusted his king though, not to truly use him, never without his consent... 

_'never again'_

Seths movements faltered, his legs were weak and shaking as he panted, clinging to his king. Ra knew how to take care of him, he took care of him so well. Taking matters into his own hands, Ra moved them, so Seth was lied out on his back, the dark haired god, hovering over him. He settled himself between the gods legs, and leaned down, placing gentle kisses and soft bites along Seth's neck and jaw. The smaller redhead ran his fingers down Ra's back, before intertwining them in the gods perfect black hair. Seth let his head fall back and eventually could stop himself from crying out with every thrust, losing himself in pleasure and desire. 

~~~~~~~~

Anubis had spent most of the day hanging around Shu. The blonde god had given him a proper tour of the city, had given him some well needed advice on how to be a king in training and the two had, at some point, help out the grounds keepers with the gardens. At least until Geb had arrived, and Anubis fabricated an excuse to go elsewhere. It wasn't like the god hated his grandfather, he was a good enough guy, always treated him and his brother well, but there was just something off about the elder god, something that's made Anubis uncomfortable. Just like how at easy he felt around Shu, he couldn't quite understand it, but he at least had learned to listen to those feelings, so he would tend to avoid Geb if given the chance, without making it obviousness to others. He wasn't sure if Shu bought his excuse, if he saw through him, but if he did, the god didn't say anything, didn't ask any questions, and just seemed to go along with it, giving Anubis yet another reason to like the blonde. They ended up spending most of the remainder of the day down by the water, just a small branch of the main river , much smaller than the massive Nile that ran adjacent to the major city Anubis called 'home'. But now that the sun was on its way to setting, Anubis found himself following close behind the blonde Prince as he weaved his way through the city with utter ease. Anubis had only been here a few days, and though the city was rather small, he would still get lost in these streets if left alone, so he had no idea where the god was leading him. Anubis had never been good with directions, one of him false he had no problem admitting. 

Looking around at the streets and side streets, Anubis took note on how vacant the city looked, it may not be that big, but at least it was busy during the day. The sun hadn’t even set yet, but it seemed people were already turning in for the night.

 **"Is there a lot of crime here?"** Anubis asked out of the blue.

Shu looked back at him, and Anubis could have sworn he looked amused as he shook his head. **"Nope. It's actually very peaceful here."**

 **"Really?"** Anubis asked, then only cities he had been to had been quite corrupt and had some sort of legal problem. 

Shu shrugged and turned his attention back to the path before them. **"Yeah, here they actually enforce the laws, and everyone is afraid of the people who enforce the laws."** Shu ducked around a corner, causing Anubis, who had been too busy looking around, to struggle to keep up with him. He may be from a big city, that didn't mean that he left the confines of the palace very often. **"Plus there are guards planted everywhere,"** Shu continued when Anubis was back by his side. **"And big, bad, righteous gods around every corner. Nobody dares to risk anything here."**

Anubis nodded, he figured it'd made sense, nobody wants to get on a gods bad side, and with the king of the kings living here, he doubted the guards would put up with any misdemeanors. 

There was a break in the crowd the two made their way to a large open area, much like the gardens, but instead of lush green, it was a pool of deep blue. In these center of the large clear was what Anubis assumed to be some sort of community pond or pool. It had several kinds of water plants dotting its edges, with whom he could see looked like fish swimming around just beneath the surface. The whole pond was surrounded by green grass and shade trees, he could see the levels of the pond through the water, acting like stairs to the deepest part of the pool. A channel ran like a river away from the pool, most likely connecting it to the river. Anubis had to admit it was beautiful, but his attention was drawn away from the water, and was focused on the people who were gathered at the pools end, the group Shu was leading him towards. 

The two approach one person, who was crouched on the ground setting up large jars, which Anubis was sure were filled with some sort of wine. **"Min!"** Shu called from beside the god. The man who had been fiddle with the jars straightened up and turned around just as they approached. Shu stepped a bit to the side and gestured to the jackal god. **"This is Anubis, he is to be the next *Lesser King"** Anubis nodded, saying a quick hello to the god he guessed was Min. **"And I think it is our personal duty to show him the ropes and help this sheltered boy how to survive in the real world."** Anubis snuck a glance at the blonde god, and he looked pretty pleased with himself, before turning his attention back to Min. The god before him didn't share the smile that Shu was sporting, instead he took a step back, looking up and down at Anubis, as if inspecting him. As he did, Anubis took the chance to look at him. 

Min was obviously a God, he shared that overall beauty that all gods were gifted with, but he was surprisingly pale. God's in general were paler than the humans, but they at least had some color to them, either it be a light tan, or a subtle glow, but Min was just flat out pale, even for a God. His hair was long, but didn't quite reach his shoulders and was as black as Anubis' fur. At first it seemed he had pale blue eyes, which was unusual enough as it is, Anubis realized upon further inspection his eyes weren't blue, at least one wasn't. One eye was an pale blue color, but the other was an equally pale shade of green. It was a subtle difference, that one probably couldn't see from a distance, but up close, it was obvious now, which was intriguing and confusing at the same time, but Anubis shrugged it off for now.

Min took a second to look over Anubis, as if judging him, which the god really didn't mind, he was used to being stared at by now. After a second, he met the younger gods eyes, before looking over at Shu. **"Okay, whatever."** Min shrugged seeming completely in different, and turned around, picking up one of the jars. **"If you like him then he's okay with me."** He then turned his attention back to Anubis. **"Could you give me a hand with these?"** He asked, motioning to the other jar beside him, which Anubis was happy to help out, earning the first smile he'd seen from the god. And with that, Anubis honestly believed he made two friends in one day. More than what he was usually able to do in years. 

~~~~~~~

Seth found himself out on the large balcony that stretched out from the kings chamber, leaning against the stone railing, the gods eyes were fixed on the open barren land just visible over the city walls. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out here, all he did know was the sun had set, and he could feel the cool air of the night creeping in past his fur. Slowly and meticulously reaching its way down to his skin, where it would easily spread even deeper into ill equipped body. The god hated the cold, his never fared too well in it, but he didn’t retreat back inside, or curl up under the wadds of linen and piles of cushions he called his bed, though it wasn’t typical for Seth to linger like this. Ra had asked him to stay this time, there were important matters to address, which initially worried the redhead, the king never discussed important topics with him, the days when his voice and opinion mattered where long over. What Ra actually had to say didn’t exactly sit well with the smaller god. Anubis? A king? He wasn’t sure why he was so defensive towards the boy, why this decision upset him so much, he honestly didn’t know. Maybe he thought it was just so unfair to the boy. Seth had grown up knowing one day he would take the throne, he always knew his freedom would be limited, but not Anubis. He was never meant for this life, he may be the son of a king but that didn’t make him an heir, that was his brothers job. Despite how much Seth disliked the boy, Horus was the true king. Anubis had been through enough trauma in his life, didn’t the boy deserve a normal life? What right did Ra have to just snatch him up out of the blue and turn his life upside down, even if it was temporary. Did his mother even know? Did Ra even consider sharing this decision with her? Seth knew he had no place in giving his say on the matter, but didn’t his own mother at least should have a say. He knew the boy himself certainly didn’t get a say, no king-to-be ever gets to make that decision, other made it. But there was a difference between letting someone grow up knowing this, and dropping the news on a boy who was just about to venture off on his own and live his own life. How could anyone prepare for such a commitment on such short notice? It made no sense to the god, But he didn’t have any power to say anything, it wasn’t his place. He was simply to shut up and do his job. But why did he even care in the first place? Anubis wasn’t his son, he hadn’t even seen the boy in years, he knew nothing about him, he shouldn’t even care that much about him. He was just another piece in his messed up, broken family.

Seth leaned heavily on his arms, supported by the railing. He had no idea how to handle this situation, when did he ever? All throughout his mental turmoil the gods red eyes never left the promising desert that lay just beyond the city walls, the haven that was just out of his reach. Oh how he wished he could go back, get away from the troubles and stresses that this confined life had to offer. Get away from the politics, the decision making, the anxiety and the people. He longed for that freedom everyday, it burned a hole in his chest that he hoped in time would go away, but it hasn’t. He hoped eventually he would adjust, and in a way he has, but that didn’t stop the longing. The want, the need to be free, away from the confining walls and busy streets. Seth didn’t care if he ever saw another person again, he felt like he’s had enough ‘socializing’ to last a life time. He knew how easy it would be, he wasn’t confined to the city anymore, he worked out in the fields with the farmers, he walked the worn out trails that the animals traveled on, he ventured out countless times for business. It would be all to easy to just… keep going. He could run, disappear into the desert, he knew no one would follow him, he knew he could get away with it, and there was no doubt Ra knew this as well. So why did the king let him roam free? Because he trusted him, and for good reasons. Seth never ran off, he always came back, no matter what he would always find himself right back where he started, where he was supposed to be. It wasn’t like Seth was opposed to breaking the laws, he was a moral person, but if doing so would benefit him or the ones around him, then the law simply became a suggestion to him, and leaving this place would certainly be a benefit to him. But he just stayed right here, right beside his king, Seth could try to deny it all he wanted, but he knew there was a simple answer as to why he stayed, why he considered this horrid pace his ‘home’. It was Ra. The king who had given him so much, saved his life more than once, had put so much time and effort into the small god. They had suffered through too much together. As long as Ra wanted him here, Seth would stick around, even if that meant sacrificing his freedom, and sanity. But was he really so willing to stand by his king with this new decision? One he so deeply disagrees with... 

Seth could hear the god approaching behind him and was not surprised when he felt hands on his shoulders. **“You haven’t said a word in hours.”** He could hear Ra’s gentle voice behind him. Hours? Had it really been that long. The redhead had snapped at the king over his decision, and had come out here to get away, and thankfully Ra had kept his distance. Seth wanted to be alone, but he didn’t walk out on him though, he would never walk out on his king. 

Seth could feel the god rubbing his shoulders, kneading away the tension that had been left to build. He wanted to melt into that touch, the king knew all the right ways to break down his defenses. But not tonight. Seth forced his mind to focus, coming back to his senses, and shrugged the hands from his shoulders. **“Stop it, I’m still mad at you.”** he snapped, though his voice lacked any real aggression. He didn’t turn to look at the king, instead he just kept his eyes fixed on the land before them.

He knew how Ra would try and get past the small gods stubbornness. He’d put on that charming smile, try to reason with him in that gentle voice, the kind one would use when talking to a disobedient child. **“Come on Seth…”** Ra tried to reason, in just that tone.

Seth wasn’t going to take that tonight, not when Ra was dealing with a topic involving the only family he cared about. The smaller god turned around abruptly, cutting his king off. **“No, you're condemning the boy.”** He snapped. **“He was never supposed to be a king, he had a life he was going to live, to enjoy, and you just take that away from him.”** Ra opened his mouth to say something, but Seth had more he wanted, he needed to say. **“How do you even expect a person to be prepared for this commitment in only a few short months, even if it is temporary, do you really think you’ll get a good king out of him? What makes you think he can even handle this, you say he’s cut out for it, but what do you know? You’ve only known him for a few days.”**

 **“Like you know him any better.”** Ra snapped back, catching the redhead off guard. He looked up at the king slightly shocked for a second, before the gravity of his words sunk in and cut him to the bone. 

Of course Seth didn’t know the young god, he hadn’t been in his life since he was a small child. Who was he to be saying any of this? The fire that had fueled his anger was suddenly extinguished. **“You're right.”** He said softly, turning his eyes away from his king. He really had no place in arguing the point, even if he didn’t like it. His own actions had made him a stranger to his nephew. How could he preach about condemning the boy’s life, when he was the one who probably messed it up the most. Seth turned away from the blue eyed king and leaned against the railing again with a sigh.

 **“Seth?”** Ra asked. The smaller god had expected his king to be anger with him over his outburst, and so openly questioning his decisions, but instead he sounded just as tired and small as Seth felt. **“I can’t keep going on like this much longer.”** There was a certain sadness in his voice, he sounded vulnerable, something very uncommon for the mighty king. Seth knew this wasn’t information he would share easy with just anyone. **“This kingdom… it was never meant to be ruled by one person, I can’t watch over these gods, and take care of the people at the same time, Seth, I just can’t. First I lose my kings, my council falls apart,”** He raised his voice, but not out of anger. **“I can’t do this on my own. I’m desperate here!”** With that, Ra fell silent, letting his words dissipate in the cool night air. Seth said nothing either soaking in the the truth and direness of his kings words. They stayed that way for awhile, neither saying anything, not until Ra broke the silence. **“Seth?”** His voice was soft, gentle and tired, he sounded so tired. **“Seth I don’t have the time or energy to teach Anubis all he needs to know.”** There was a rawness, and sincerity to his words, that made the small god feel for the king. **“I need your help, Seth. So are you going to stand with me on this?”** He asked, and the smaller god felt a hand on his arm.

Seth knew he should think longer on this decision, that he shouldn’t give in so easily, but Ra had said just the right words to reel him in. If his king needed him, Seth couldn’t say no. **“Okay.”** He said softly, turning his head to look at the king beside. **“I’ll do what you need me to do.”**

The smile he got in return was warm and grateful. **“Thank you.”** Ra said giving the gods arm a light squeeze. Seth nodded, returning his eyes to the land beyond the stone walls. Ra disappeared back inside for a moment, leaving the smaller god on his own, to think the situation over. He had just agreed to teach his nephew how to be a king.

 _‘Or how not to be a king.’_ Seth thought with a sigh, what a great role model he will be, a boy being taught by the man who killed his father, and ruined both their lives. 

Seth couldn’t help but jump when he felt something being draped over his shoulders, he hadn’t heard his king approach this time. He looked up at the god who draped the linen over him, He wanted so desperately to break down, tell him he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t possible do his nephew any good, that the only thing he could teach him was how to be hated, mess up his kingdom and how to kill his brother. 

Of course, the god would never let his king down, but they had known each other too long for Ra to be completely oblivious to the smaller gods turmoil. The king pulled Seth into his arms, and just sort of held him there. The redhead leaned against him, looking out blankly at the desert, and pulled the shroud of linen closer to his body. **“I know what I’m doing.”** Ra spoke gently. **“I believe you can do this Seth. Remember,”** He looked down at smaller god. **“Egypt lost two great kings that day.”** With a soft smile, the king placed a kiss on the gods hair, before resting his chin on the top of his head. If Ra believed in the small god, then really, that was all he needed, the other people who had looked down on him since day one seemed a lot smaller now.

The two stayed that way for a while, there was no other discussion or planning, the king figuring it could wait for the next day. Eventually, the deepening night was too much for the weary king and they both needed sleep, so Seth went on his way, though reluctantly, to curl up in his own bed, and hoping Ra had put his mind at ease enough for him to get some sort of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been several hours since Shu had dragged Anubis to this little party, as he would call it. It was a strange mixture of gods and humans, most right around their age, but from the looks of it, Anubis was the youngest there. So far the god had refused to drink with the rest of them, not that he had any problem against it, but somebody had to be rational enough to look after people. Eventually Anubis lost track of Shu, and had lost count of how much that god had, had to drink a long time ago. He knew gods had a higher tolerance than humans, but still, it was slightly concerning, but he figured Shu could handle himself, so he just let him go on with his night. Surely Min would take care of him, so Anubis tried to do as the older god had suggested, to relax.

Wandering through the ever building crowd, the young god had to admit, he was never really a party person, and despite living in such a large city, he didn’t have too much experience with people. Thankfully the god wasn’t particularly put off by people, and didn’t find it hard to adapt. Eventually, the young god was able to forget about whatever stress had been plaguing him most of the day. He started socializing with some of the younger patrons, ones he figured were closest to his age, one young, rather attractive girl in particular. Stepping away from the majority of the small group, to get some form of privacy. The girl was sober and pretty enough to peak the young gods interest, and it was obvious he had peaked hers, their talking quickly escalating into something more. Though he was of sound, mature mind, he was, after all, an adolescent male, and his mind wasn’t the only thing that was mature.

 **“I’ve never slept with someone with fur.”** She said seductively, running her hands over the young gods shoulders.

Anubis pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. **“I’m sure it’s no different.”** He murmured, before he leaned his head down and ran his tongue along her collarbone, making her shudder.

The girls hands ran up his sides. **“Well, why don’t we just find out.”** She suggested, and Anubis gave some sort of murmur in agreement. 

The young god was about to take her to somewhere more private, when a loud crash caught both their attention. Anubis looked up, his eyes trailing back to the where the party continued. He looked over just in time to see the black haired Min get tackled to the ground in some sort of fight. **“Oh no, no, no, no.”** Anubis muttered, absently pushing the girl to the side, and quickly made his way back to the group.

Anubis saw the drunken man, a human, get several good punches in before Min kicked him off, but the man was quick to his feet. **“You just going to let pretty boy here fight all your battles?”** the man yelled, and that’s when Anubis realized Shu was standing across from them, knife at the ready and was coming towards them.

The young god ran into the middle of the fight, throwing his arms out in attempts to stop the angry men. **“Whoa, hey, hey! Enough! Both of you!”** Anubis snapped.

The man stood up, no longer interested in the god he had recently been beating up, instead no interested in the blonde prince standing on the other side of Anubis. **“This maggot has no respect!”** He yelled.

 **“That is true!”** Shu, who had thankfully been stopped by the younger god, agreed.

**"He will run this kingdom into the ground!”**

**“That is also true!”** Shu once again agreed, angering the man, who made a move closer.

 **“Hey, hey!"** Anubis moved closer to the man, Willing to take on the man if necessary. He may not have any fighting skills but he did have something special on his side.

 **"Go on, keep calling me maggot tough guy, soon you'll just be laughing at me like all the others."** Shu snapped, drawing his blade up and taking a step forward. 

Anubis had to divide his attention equally, reaching his outstretched arms towards both of them, hoping to at least keep them separated. **"Shu calm down, you're drunk. Nobody's laughing at you."** He tried to reassure the prince, just hoping he didn't have to fight him. Min all the while stood off to the side of the man, a hand on his chest to hopefully hold him back. 

**"He thinks I'm some... some Stupid thing, he does."** Shu sounded less aggressive and more distressed now. **"Well I didn't ask to be king. I didn't ask to be ridiculed and mocked over and over, turned into... some stupid drunk."**

 **"Shu, no one's calling you stupid."** Anubis tried to reason. 

**"He called me maggot!"** He pointed his blade at the man. **"She called me worthless."** He pointed to the woman Anubis had been so close to sleeping with, who refused to make eye contact with the young god. **"They think I don’t hear them but I do. I always do. Well let's see how well you can talk when I cut out your tongue."** Shu sneered, ready to attack the man only feet in front of him.

 **"Hey! No! Stop this! Nobody's cutting anyone!"** Anubis snapped sharply, pulling the princes attention away from the man. The younger god looked over at the blonde, turning his out stretched hand, but never dropping the other arm keeping the angered man at bay. **"Shu, give me the knife."** He spoke softly with pleading eyes, just hoping the god was at least sober enough to still have his reason. 

**"Yeah give him the blade you little mistake."** The man on the other side of the god snapped. 

Anubis whipped his head around growling at the man, his ears flat against his head and his sharp teeth bared. The man seemed taken aback by the sudden act of aggression and took a step back. Looking surprised and slightly scared. Feeling he got his point across, Anubis turned his attention back to Shu, any signs of anger or aggression gone. **"Please Shu, nobody needs to get hurt tonight. Scum like him don't even deserve the attention. So just give me the knife. Please."** Anubis pleaded, and met the others dark eyes. 

It was a stare down until the blonde gave up, as his shoulders slumped and he looked down. **"Fine."** He said, sounding tired, and turned the knife around, placing it in the jackal's waiting hand. 

**"Okay, good, good."** Anubis nodded, and, moving slowly placed the knife on the ground, never looking away from the blonde, keeping his other hand raised out towards the man. When the knife was on the ground here straightened up, and kicked the blade behind him, well out of reach. **"Okay, now that, that's out of the way, can we just be civil here. There's no need to be fighting, so if we could all just go back to whatever we were doing and have a peaceful night. Right?"** He turned to look at the man, who still seemed frightened by the young god. He simply nodded his head, muttered some kind of apology and backed away. With a nod, Anubis lowered his arms, now that the threat was gone, and turned to face Shu. **"Maybe it's time for us to call it a night."** He said gently, getting nothing but a nod from the blonde. Min was at his side quickly and wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders, and started talking to him softly as he lead the blonde away from the group. 

Anubis hung back for a second, going over to retrieve the knife he had disposed of, and in doing so, met eyes with a rather frail looking god who hadn't dispersed with the rest of the crowd. **"Thank you for handling that."** He spoke, his voice soft, easy to miss if the young god wasn't paying attention. **"The king will be very grateful."** He gave a small smile, and Anubis could have sworn he had never seen somebody look so tired and weak.

 **"I'm just doing what needed to be done. I... I don't like fighting."** Anubis gave the god a smile, and noticed the unique violet color of his eyes, the pale color of his skin, way it looked like just standing there took all the energy he had. Took keep from stare, Anubis ducked down. To retrieve the blade. **"Do you know the king?"** He asked, looking to break the silence. 

The frail god just smiled and shook his head. **"No so much, I'm just a friend of a friend."** The God looked past Anubis. **"You should be getting back to your friends. Don't let me keep you."**

 **"Anubis."** He hear Min call from down the street. **"Are you coming?"** The god looked over his shoulder. 

Anubis looked over his shoulder, and was about to say something to the frail god, but when he looked back, he was nowhere to be seen. The god looked around for a second. **"There's two of them."** He muttered, before turning around and hurrying to catch up with his 'friends'.

~~~~~~~

By the time the group got back to the palace, Anubis was convinced that the prince wouldn't have been able to walk without Min holding him up, even if he hadn't been able to keep all the alcohol down. Min had taken Shu back to his room to make sure he was alright, and Anubis had chosen to wait within the courtyard that separated the body of the palace and the entrance. He stood there staring into the clear, still pond that was planted in the center of the courtyard. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, getting lost in the colors of the water and how the moon reflected off the surface. The young god had a tendency to do that, completely space out, his mind falling blank. Some might called it a coping mechanism, a way to shut out the world, to ignore his surroundings. Anubis didn't really care what others had to say, it was one of the few things he was good at. 

The sound of someone approaching caught his attention though, making his ear twitch, before he pulled himself away from the water and turned to face the god coming towards him. **"Is he going to be okay?"** He asked Min as he came closer.

The god shrugged, not looking concerned. **"He'll be fine. Believe it or not, this really wasn't that bad."**

Anubis had a hard time believing that, but that's when he noticed the older god hadn't gotten out of the fight unscathed. He noticed the thin trail of blood that seeped from a cut on his lip, and it looked like bruises were forming on his neck and jaw. **"Are you alright?"** He asked examining his friends injuries. 

Min waved the jackal off. **"I'll be just fine. I've been beat up worse and by better."** He said wiping the blood from his chin. Anubis chuckled at that and shook his head. **"Oh, there it is. So it does laugh."** Min teased. **"I knew there was a sense of humor somewhere in there."**

The young god tried hide his smile, but nothing got past Min, who patted him on the shoulder and the two walked aimlessly around the courtyard. **"Did you really mean what you said back there?"** Anubis asked, looking over at the god. **"Is it true that if I'm good enough for Shu I'm good enough for you?"** He teased earning a laugh from the other god. 

Min shrugged. **"I haven't seen Shu smile like that in weeks. So if you can do that, then yeah, I’d say you're a keeper."** Min spoke like they were discussing the weather, but Anubis didn't take his words lightly. The carefree feeling he had felt so briefly vanished along with his smile. Min must have noticed the changes in the mood, not even having to look at the other, and stopped beneath a leafy shade tree. Anubis could see the changes in his friend as he hugged his arms around himself and turned to look at the god. There wasn't that cocky, confident smile he had worn most of the night. Instead he looked very raw and vulnerable. **"Anubis, there's.... something you need to know about Shu. Today... today was a good day for him, and that's including that little melt down. Shu... he has issues, a lot of issues really. It's not always easy being around him."** The God looked down, biting his lip. **"Not many people have the patience to put up with him when he gets bad."** He looked, his dual colored eyes meeting Anubis' dark ones. **"We'd both understand if you don't want to commit to that. In fact it's probably the smart thing to do. You have a lot going on right now, it wouldn't be fair to you to drag you down like this."**

Anubis looked at the god before him, really looked at him. He could see the raw, honesty in his eyes. He focused on the way the god made him feel, for some reason, Anubis had always been able to tell a truth from a lie, and right now, he could practically feel his sincerity and his concern. It was touching that he cared, not many people would give the god a second thought, let alone care about his well being. He understood what Min was saying, and some parts of him, maybe the reasoning part of him, was telling him to do just that, walk away, worry about his own problems for once. Unfortunately that just wasn't there way he did things, as his heart, then moral side of him told the god otherwise. Anubis shook his head. **"You may be right, but I've never been known for my smart decisions."** He answered, with a soft smile, earning there same smile in return from the other. **"He seems like a good guy, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I missed out on the opportunity to get to know him. Issues and all."**

Min smiled, though he looked on the verge of tears **"Thank you... so much. Maybe your what he needs right now."** When he spoke, the younger god could hear the gratitude in his voice. Seeing that the god looked ready to burst into tears at any moment, Anubis took the next step and pulled the other into a hug. 

Min leaned in to his new friend, and couldn't help letting a few tears slip. **"I'm happy to help."** Anubis said softly. 

Min pulled away a moment later, wiping the few tears from his face. **"Don’t most people get jealous when someone else takes over their friends?"** He asked.

The other god gave an amused chuckle. **"Usually, but right now, I'd give anything to make him happy, and if that means sharing him, then so be it."**

**"You're a good friend. He's lucky to have you."**

**"Thank you."** Min said, wiping more tears from his eyes. He sure did care about the prince to get this emotional. **"Now that we've gotten that out of the way."** He said, getting his composure back pretty quickly. **"I have a beautiful woman, and a quite attractive young man I left back at that party, and I need to get back before they get too tired of waiting for me."** The God reached up, smoothing out his hair as he walked towards the entrance of the palace, Anubis by his side. **"I saw you eyeing that one girl earlier, you sure you don't want to head back with me, I'm sure she'd still be there."** He asked. 

The younger god just smiled and shook his head. **"No, I think I'll call it a night."**

Min shrugged one shoulders. **"Suit yourself, more for me."** He turned to face the god as they came to a stop near the palaces mighty doors. **"I'm sure I'll see you around. Take care until then."** He clapped Anubis on the shoulder, gave him a smile and went on his way, off to do his own thing. Anubis on the other hand, felt extremely worn out, not so much physically, but his mind needed a rest, so he turned around and headed back through the palace.

#####  _~I can stay awake for days if that's what you want. Be your number one~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter to date. Originally I had this typed out days ago, but decided to rewrite just about all of it, turn it into more of a serious chapter. Hope you peoples enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

###### _~It's so hard to find someone who cares about you~_

Seth stood back, keeping to the shadows as the younger gods talked. He was just about to set out to bring his kings son home, when the blonde prince showed up on his own, with a little help. The redhead kept his distance, seeing the boy was in capable hands of his friend and seeing Anubis with them, certainly kept him away. He wasn't ready to face the boy yet, not right now. Maybe in the morning, maybe after a night to calm his anxiety about the whole situation. He could have stopped and listened, watched, but if anybody understood the importance of privacy, it was Seth, so he found himself slipping away, out of the boundaries of the palace. The former king wasn't sure why he was wondering around at night again, knowing all to well that he was still out there, but the god was restless, again.

The god wandered more along the walls of the palace, not really wanting to venture to far out, in fear of what, or who, he might find lurking in the streets. At least he knew no one would dare do anything so close to the palace, no one would ever be that stupid. But that was something Seth definitely didn't want to think about right now, really, he never wanted to think about that, it just always had a way of creeping back into his head. So to try and clear his head the god leaned his back against the stone wall of the palace, still warm with residual heat from the day. The subtle warmth was inviting and soothing, and helped keep the ever invading night air at bay.

 **“For someone who doesn't like the cold, you sure are spending a lot more time out at night.”** Seth looked over to see a familiar face walking down the road. Min was heading down the road that would most likely lead him home. Seth knew where every one liked in this city.

Seth perked one ear, meeting the other gods unique gaze. **“I thought you had some business to attend to tonight.”** Seth commented, seeing the young god was alone, unlike he had claimed he would be.

The younger god shrugged one shoulder. **“Yeah.... I kind of just want to go home tonight.”** He spoke nonchalantly, but the redhead wasn't really buying it, Min never liked being alone, and it wasn't like who ever he had in line had turned him down, nobody turned this young god down. **“I don't have to have some one in my arms all the time.”** He snapped, trying to hide a smile, obviously picking up the older gods suspicion.

Seth still wasn't buying the gods story, but as someone who could respected the privilege of privacy, he kept his mouth shut, and decided to move on. Pulling himself away from the wall, Seth had every intention of walking the other way, wrapping his arms around himself for some sort of warmth, when Min's words stopped him. “I'm surprised your not wrapped up in your kings arms tonight.” He stated, his tone once again nonchalant.

The redhead froze in his tracks, and he suddenly he couldn't breathe and his blood ran cold. He found a certain type of panic was rising in his chest, one he wasn't so familiar with. This wasn't the blind, pointless crippling panic he was used to, this was fear panic. How did this boy know this? Who else knew about this? Had he some how slipped up? What would people do if they found out?

Turning around slowly, Seth's red eyes fell on the younger god, who looked a little taken aback by the redheads reaction. **“What did you say?”** Seth asked, slowly, working hard to control his breathing and his rising panic.

Min's mismatched eyes met his, and the older god couldn't read anything in them, but Min certainly was a good actor. **“Well it's pretty obvious you've been sleeping with Ra for quite a while, his scent if all over you.”** He stated, and tried to shrug off the subject like it was nothing, but this subject certainly wasn't nothing to Seth.

**“Who else knows?”**

He asked, stepping closer to the younger god, his voice strained, refraining from snapping at the boy.

The redhead could see a crack in the gods facade, maybe even a slight bit of panic in those strange eyes but is voice was steady. **“Nobody that I'm aware of.”** Min cracked a cocky smile, as if trying to make a job out of the situation. **“So far I'm the soul keeper of your secret.”**

With those words, that tone, and that smile, Seth snapped. He wasn't sure what came over him, or why he lashed out like this, but before he knew it, he had Min pinned up against wall of the palace, his lips pulled up in a growl, revealing his sharp mess of fangs and canines. The gods claws were pressed against the skin of the boy's shoulders, just close enough to his neck. What ever mask the younger god had been wearing had evaporating and his eyes were wide with fear, he didn't fight, or struggle, just stared down at him, frozen in his grasp. “How dare you!” Seth snapped, pressing him harder against the stone wall.

**“I would never tell anyone.”**

Min spoke up his voice shaky and nervous but he strong, and he staggered to get a better footing. **“I may be a whore but I'm not stupid.”** He snapped, his voice gaining a somewhat defensive tone to it. **“I would never go against Ra like that, I know what such news would do for his reputation.”** And Seth knew that, Ra knew that, why would they be so secretive of this if it wasn't such a big deal.

Seth knew how easily he could ruin his king, but that didn't stop what he was doing, or more accurately what their were doing. Obviously they weren't being as subtle and careful as they had thought. If Ra found out somebody knew, the poor king was paranoid and stressed enough as it is, adding to that stress was something Seth couldn't bare to do.

Lost in his own head, if only for just a few seconds, Seth's aggression died down enough, that his hold on Min loosened, and the younger god took the opportunity to shrug off his hands and stepped several feet away. The older god couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his lips, but he didn't make any move towards the boy again. **“If I was going to tell somebody I would have done so by now.”** He tried to snap, but his voice was lacking any real aggression. Seth could have sworn he saw tears in the younger gods eyes. Min shook his head, turning away from the redhead. **“Good night, I'm going home.”** He stated, over his shoulder making his way down the road that would take him to his house.

Seth made no move to stop the god, taking a moment to process everything that had just happened. So Min knew about the two of them, he had known for a while, and the fact that nobody else knew had to mean something. Yet again this was Min he was talking about, he life revolved around sex and prostitution, if there was anybody who understood confidentiality it was him. At least that's what Seth was trying to tell himself, but naturally, his mind over worked the situation, and he soon feared his own panic would take over, like usual.

 **“Do you usually use threats to get your point across?”** The god heard a voice behind him, and he whipped around, nearly tripping over his own tail.

With another snarl, Seth looked to find where the voice came from, and it didn't take him long to find it's source. Perched on a ledge of a nearby building, the gods red eyes fell on a pair of dark green ones. He knew who that voice belonged to. Thoth looked down at him, with that typical emotionless stare, and impossible to read expression. “What did you hear?!” Seth snapped, taking a step closer to the god.

Thoth didn't give any sort of reaction to his words. **“Hear? Nothing.”** He stated blankly. **“I watch and observe, I don't listen. Some people find it an invasion of privacy.”** He shrugged, and adjusted his crouched position on roof and sat down on the edge. His staff/scepter was lied over his lap, one end gave off a subtle dark purple glow, from that perfectly round orb that looked like it held a miniature sand storm.

 **“Yeah it is.”** Seth muttered to himself, as a person who valued privacy, he wouldn't be able to trust the god if he had been listening in on his 'conversation. Judging by the way the green eyed god cocked his head slightly to the right, that he hadn't heard what Seth had said, so he changed the subject. Looking up at the god, Seth crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking the other actions and cocked his head slightly to the side. **“So now you choose to talk to me?”** he asked, a certain sharpness to his voice, even if Thoth hadn't been listening in, the redhead still wasn't to amused by the fact that the was watching.

The god watched as, in response to his words, Thoth flinched and looked away. He opened his mouth seemingly wanting to say something, but stopped himself. Seth could see the tension in the other gods body, the way he clenched his staff, the way he avoided his eyes, and suddenly what ever anger, or bitterness the redhead was feeling drained away. How could be so senseless, point out somebodies weakness like that was a cruel move. Seth knew if somebody were to point out his anxiety in such a callused way, he would shut down as well. He could only guess how hard it was for this god to open up and actually approach someone, let alone talk to them. These past few days was the first time Thoth had actually talked to him ever since the incident, he shouldn't be taking out his stress on somebody who was obviously just, or even more messed up as him.

 **“Hey, I.. I shouldn't have said it like that.”** Seth spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them. He wished Thoth would look at him, but his eyes stayed averted. Had he just ruined what ever kind of trust this god had in him.

After a second later, Thoth nodded, it was a very small, subtle movement, if he wasn't looking carefully, the redhead wouldn't have seen it. **“You do have very poor social skills.”** he spoke up softly, though his voice lacked any real emotion, Seth could have sworn this was his attempt at a joke.

Seth couldn't help but smile, just slightly, when the other god turned his head to look at him. **“You've got me there. I do have a habit of repulsing people.”** He agreed, for a moment, what ever panic, or fear he had been feeling faded away. Something, at the time he wouldn't really think about much until later.

In the dim light of the moon, Seth wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light or reality, but he could have sworn he had seen the lightest ghost of a smile on the other gods face, but he played it off as if he saw nothing. **“Why are you, of all people, wandering around at night?”** Thoth asked, hopping down from his spot on the roof. Seth just shrugged, in all honesty he had no idea why he was suddenly taking a liking to the night.

It wasn't long until the two fell in step beside one another, walking along the pathways and side roads of the seemingly dead city. The tall god was obviously more comfortable in the cool, dim light of the moon, as opposed to the harsh rays of the sun, and after a little while was seemingly opening up, and was talking easier as the night went on.

#####  _~But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  



	15. Chapter 15

###### _~I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh~_

Typically Ra was used to this sort of rambling, this endless babble, he had put up with it for many, many years. But for some reason this morning, the king's mind couldn’t help but wonder, wonder to many different topics, from the well being of his son, to the issues of bringing in a new king. He questioned whether or not he really knew how to parent anymore, but his thoughts came right back to Seth. Why did he always end up thinking about that small, feisty redhead? In that gods entire existence, there wasn’t much time that went by before the he passed through the kings mind. Since he was a child, and well into adulthood, the little god was always messing with his mind, and at times it could truly be annoying. There was very little else that could so easily distract the mighty king of Egypt, but it did get problematic at times, including right now. The kind had been so Caught up in his own thoughts, that Ra hadn’t even noticed the silence that had fallen over the room, and that the only other occupant was boring holes into him with their unwavering gaze. 

The god could hear the sound of his friend’s voice, but it didn’t really register in his mind. Only being hit in the head with a grape broke Ra out of his trance. **“What?”** He asked, turning to face the less than amused Hapi, who was seated across from him.

 **“What is going on in that head of your’s now?”** He asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. The gods completely gender neutral face expressed what Ra knew was fake annoyance, but his light eyes, that looked him over, described a weird mix of amusement and concern.

Ra brushed his dark hair over his shoulder, and straightened up, **“Nothing.”** he replied, mimicking his friends body language, and not really thinking through his answer.

With that, the other god’s facade cracked, and he couldn’t help but smile. **“That’s what I thought.”** He said, trying not to laugh, as he reached forward to pour himself more beer. **“That’s what I’ve thought for a long time.”**

Giving no more than a half snort, half laugh, Ra chose to ignore the comment, and took a sip from his own cup. Even though the god knew he had nothing to worry about with such a substance, this beer didn’t even have enough alcohol to get a child drunk, but he was still tentative, having learned the hard way alcohol and him do not mix well. No, it’s wine. wine is the problem. He corrected himself, Thankfully before the god could once again dissolve into his own mind, Hapi broke the silence.

 **“You have a meeting later today with some local representatives.”** He stated, slapping what looked like some documents on the low laying table and pushed them over towards Ra. With a sigh the king quickly skimmed over the sheet of papyrus, which seemed to be written out more as reminders. No doubt Thoth had written these, almost all the information that was passed on to the king went through him first. Ra wouldn’t be surprised if sorcerer knew more about what was going on around here than himself.

 **“It says they won’t be here till later in the day.”** Hapi continued, leaning his back against the wall. **“I think it would be smart to bring Anubis along.”** The god looked down, picking at the frayed edges of the blanket he had draped over himself. **“Give him some real world experience.”**

Ra nodded, taking another sip of his beer. **“Sounds like a good idea. What else do I have planned for today.”** He asked, eyeing his friend as he pushed the documents to the side.

The smile that broke out over Hapi’s face confused the king for a moment. **“Nope. You’re free all morning.”** He stated, as he stood up, hugging the blanket around him. **“I’ll take care of things for a while. You take it easy today.”** The god walked around the table, and paused as he passed by his friend. **“I have a surprise for you.”** He stated.

Ra couldn’t hold back a small laugh. **“Oh really,”** He questioned the older god,clear amusement in his voice. **“Now what could you possible do to surprise me?”**

Hapi looked over his shoulder with a smirk. **“You’ll just have to see. But for right now, you need to go out and enjoy the sun, find your little bodyguard, go talk to people, I don’t care. Relax!”** He gave the god a stern look. **“That’s an order, now go.”** He made a sort of shoing motion, mock annoyance in those light green eyes. So with a groan Ra pulled himself up, and left his long time friend to do whatever his kind did, but his words kept playing his head. ‘I have a surprise for you’. The king wasn’t to fond of surprises, most of which in his life were bad, or ended badly, but putting that out of his head, Ra tried, for a little while to do what his friend had suggested, to relax, but it all felt to wrong. He couldn’t just sit around and do nothing, never in his life was that something he could do. There was always something that he could be doing, whether or not he needed to.

Walking around the city alone was never recommended, and though with Seth and Sobek walking around, it was all still too unsettling for the god, so he stayed with in the safety of the palace. With the gates closed to the public, there wasn’t much danger with in the thick stone walls, it was really one of the only places the blue eyed got felt truly safe and could be at ease, even during the long, blazing days of the summer. It didn’t take much looking to find Seth, there wasn’t many places he wandered off to, he was a creature of habit. The small redhead was in the courtyard, running a few new guards through some training, and despite his diminished size, the god was intimidating. Maybe it was the claws… or the teeth…. or the volatile way he ripped his brother apart many years ago.

It was obvious that these men were new and one in particular didn’t seem to know or understand what the little god was capable of, because just as Ra walked past, he decided to speak up. He thought he could challenge the former king, questioning why he should be listening to an oversized cat. Ra had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Seth stalked up to the man, his limp from the day before all but gone. 

Under the intense red gaze of the small god, the man shifted uncomfortably, unable to keep eye contact for very long. **“You dare question me?”** Seth spoke up, sounding just as dangerous as he was. **You think you’re so strong, and oh so smart. Don’t you?”** The man didn’t answer, just avert his eyes again. Seth didn’t seem to like this, and reached out, grabbing the man's chin and forcing him to look. **“Do you realize what I could do to you?”** He asked, leaning in closer to the man, who by now was looking quite scared. **“I could tear you apart, and scatter the pieces of your body so far across this land, that by the time they find all of you, they would have already forgotten who you are, let alone care.”** Ra wasn’t sure if it was the threat itself that scared the man so badly, or being so close to those terrifying teeth, but by now he was practically white, the other men all had their eyes fixed perfectly on the ground in front of them. **“Don’t forget that.”** Seth sneered, before pulling away and dropping his hand away from the mans face. Stepping away from the man, he walked up along the small line of men. **“Now, do what I said and pair off.”** He commanded, and the men wasted no time in doing what the small god said, shuffling away quickly, and quietly as if afraid they would have to face his wrath just by breathing to close to him.

 **“Did you really have to scare the boy that badly?”** Ra questioned, walking up beside the smaller god. He was far too used to his threats and empty promises of disemboweling people, to be taken aback by his words. He knew the god was a lot of talk.

Seth shrugged watching the men carefully. **“Yes.”** He answered bluntly crossing his arms. **“It’s one of the few things I’m actually good at.”** And that he was. With his reputation, a lot of people didn’t see his threats as just talk like the king, they took him very seriously. But with someone who had known him awhile, like Ra, he knew if the small god truly wanted to hurt someone, he wouldn’t waste the time on threatening them, he would just do it. **“I think I’ll take maybe one or two of them.”** Seth spoke up, motioning with one hand towards the group of men. **“The other just won’t cut it.”**

Ra nodded, he really didn’t have much to do with the choosing of the guards, he didn’t have that eye like Seth did. For all he knew, all of them would work for him, so he didn’t give his opinion. Seth knew what he was doing, and he was doing it well. **“You do what you need to do.”** He said, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. With a nod, Seth began to walk away, probably to do his job, but I stopped him. **“Wait, I need to talk to you.”** Stopping in his tracks, the smaller god turned to look at his king for the first time since he showed up. **“There is an important meeting with some of the local representatives and landowners later today, and I would like for you to be there.”** Ra requested,

Seth seemed to take his request seriously for all of a few seconds. **“I don’t work with the public. That’s your job.”** He spoke up, ready to turn away and leave it at that, but a hand on his arm stopped the god again. With a sigh he looked up to meet his kings eyes. **“I handle the foreign policies, not domestic. You can do without me just fine.”**

Ra pulled Seth off to the side, as if he didn’t want the other men in the courtyard to hear what he had to say. **“I know what you’re supposed to be doing, but I am asking you to be present here.”** His tone wasn’t as soft as it had been a second earlier. **“Plus Anubis needs some first hand experience in the matter.”**

Seth shifted uncomfortably at the thought of being in a room full of strangers who all knew him a little too much. With foreigners, they knew very little, if not nothing about the god, but the people here, tended to hold grudges. **“But Ra…. it’s.. not my place. I don’t think I…”** He tried to sound more confident than he really was.

 **“Seth,”** Ra cut him off. **“This is not a request.”** His tone was hard, and his sharp gaze gave no room to argue any further so the smaller god gave up.

 **“Okay.”** Seth hated how small his voice sounded, but put up a good front, keeping his anxiety from surfacing. Pulling his arm away from Ra’s grip, he turned away. **“I have men I need to train.”** He kept his voice neutral, and this time, was not stopped as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ra was busying himself with the upkeep of the palace courtyard, which was usually the job of one of the many grounds keepers, but the king had sent them to do other work. He needed something to do, anything to keep his mind occupied. He despised having nothing to do, it made him feel helpless, or worthless. He didn’t get where he was today by sitting around like the human pharaohs did.

He was currently busy cleaning up the pond, located in the center of the courtyard, by cleaning out unwanted vegetation, and cleaning away any fallen leaves or branches from the nearby trees. Like most other times of the day, Seth was nearby, stretched out over the warm, sun backed stone benches scattered across the area. It was starting to worry the king just how tired his small body guard was lately, not that he feared he would slack at his job, he didn’t doubt him at all, but he was just concerned because that wasn’t like him. He was usually full of energy, but for the last few day, it seemed all the god did with his free time was sleep. Maybe he was falling ill, or worse could he…

 **“Ra!”** a sharp voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he looked up to meet a pair of light green eyes. Hapi came strolling into the courtyard, dressed just as elegantly as usual, his face, unlike this morning, done up beautifully. **“I thought I told you to relax?”** He scolded, walking up to his blue eyed friend.

Ra stood up and brushed traces of dirt off of himself. **“I’m not sure I even know what that word means.”** He teased, smoothing out his dark hair.

Hapi didn’t seem all too amused as he walked past Ra. **“Maybe your little friend could teach you a few things.”** He said, gesturing over to where Seth, was. The redhead perked one ear and glanced over at the two for a second, before he sat up, turned around so his back was to the pair and plopped right back down on the warm stone. Hapi couldn’t help but laugh, he had grown to like the small god over the years, even if he hadn’t been a fan when Ra first brought him into the palace. **“See, look. It really is that simple.”** The older god commented.

 **“Maybe for an over-sized cat.”** Ra teased, earning nothing more than a huff and a flick of the tail from Seth. He was far too used to the constant teasing to even care. The sun was out, and he had nothing to do, he wasn’t moving until he absolutely had to.

 **“Father!”** A female voice called from behind Ra, causing him to stop mid conversation. He knew that voice, and there was only one other person who called him that. The king turned around just in time to see a black haired bundle of energy coming towards him, before she practically threw herself into his arms.

Ra held his daughter as tightly as he felt he could, probably being a little too cautious. **“I miss you so much.”** He murmured, his face buried in her dark hair, before kissing her head. It was hard letting go of his little girl, even if she was being well taken care of, he had dedicated his life to his twins, and having one leave was heart breaking. But he couldn’t be any more proud of the woman his little girl had turned into.

 **“It’s only been a few months.”** Tefnut scolded, pulling away enough to look up at her father with her own bright blue eyes.

Ra stroked her hair lovingly, a bright smile on his face. **“I don’t care, it’s still far too long.”** He leaned in and kissed her forehead, but soon his smile faded as the reality of the situation caught up to him. The king stepped away from his daughter, looking her over with a typical judgemental father look. “What are you even doing here?” He asked, **“You shouldn’t be traveling in your condition.”** He scolded, not looking too pleased as he stared down his obviously pregnant daughter.

The blue eyed girl could hold back her amusement towards her fathers typical worried demeanor. **“It’s alright father, the baby’s not coming for a while.”** She tried to reassure him, patting her round belly. Ra was about to say something in return, but the hyper girl spotted something. **“Seth!”** She cried, throwing herself at the red haired god that had come to stand beside his king.

Seth happily hugged her back. **“It’s good to see you.”** He smiled, and couldn’t help but laugh at how she was practically bouncing up and down in his arms, unable to stay still. She leaned back and kissed his cheek before hugging him again. Though Shu may not like the redhead, Tefnut was a different story, and seemingly adored the small god whose job it was to protect her father.

With Tefnut busy attacking Seth and Hapi with hugs, Ra noticed another figure walking up towards them. He knew the man well, with his black hair, and equally dark eyes. Khonsu was the man his daughter had married just a few short years ago, and though the king wasn’t fond of him in the beginning, Ra had grown to love the calm, and grounded god. He was a perfect counterbalance to Tefnut’s energetic and upbeat personality. Though the goddess didn’t seem to have a care in the world, Khonsu did enough worrying for the both of them, soon to be three of them. He absolutely adored and doted upon his wife, and Ra had no doubt he would do the same to their child. He would make a good father, if the hyperactive princess didn’t kill him first. THe god looked so worn out and tired from just worry alone.

 **“Don’t you think I’ve told her that,”** Khonsu spoke up, confirming he had the same concerns as Ra. **“Hundreds of times already.”** The poor god sounded just as worn out and done with life as he looked.

Tefnut didn’t even seem to notice her husbands words as she turned to her father, bouncing with excitement. **“Where’s Shu?”** She asked, desperate to reunite with her brother, and closest friend.

Ra sighed, he was really starting to feel bad for his son-in-law. The king had put up with this from the beginning, but the young god was far too new at this, and having to worry about a baby as well? Ra was surprised the man was still standing. **“He should still be inside.”** The blue eyed king answered. His daughter gave quick thank you, and a kiss on the cheek, before she practically bounded her way towards the palace entrance. 

**“Maybe you should take it easy for a while!”** Khonsu suggested, but Tefnut only paused long enough to give a goodbye wave to her husband, father and friends before she hurried off to find her brother. **“Or you know, just don’t listen to me.”** The god muttered. With a chuckle, Ra walked over and draped an arm around his son-in-law’s shoulders. The younger god looked up, with utter desperation in his dark eyes. **“How?”** He asked. **“How did you put up with that for so long?”**

It took far too much effort to keep from laughing, but the king couldn’t hold back his smile. **“You’ll get used to her. But just wait, in a few months you’ll have another, smaller version of her to put up with as well.”** Ra teased,

The young god looked utterly devastated, letting out a small sound of distress which finally broke the kings control, and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, along with Hapi. Khonsu, completely void of the humor the people around him found in the situation, looked horrified, staring off in the direction he last saw his wife. **“I’m going to die.”** He spoke flatly, as if he was certain of it. **“She is going to kill me.”**

Ra pulled himself together, truly feeling sorry for the young god, and patted him on the back. **“It’ll be fine. Trust me.”** He tried to reassure. **“Now lets got make sure she doesn’t get herself into any sort of trouble.”**

Khonsu walked ahead of Ra, who lingered behind for a second. The young god turned his attention to Seth, who fell in step beside him. **“So you’ve had a baby before right?”** He asked, earning a nod from the redhead. **“What can I expect?”** Seth smiled, happy to fill in the young father to be on all the horror stories of raising a child.

Ra hung back for a few seconds, turning to look at his green eyed friend. **“Was this your surprise?”** He asked.

Hapi’s smile was enough of a yes for the king. **“They came in late in the evening, so they stayed with me and we figured we’d surprise you in the morning… or afternoon.”**

Ra pulled his friend into a tight hug. **“Thank you.”** He murmured before Hapi pushed him away. 

“Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Now go and spent some time with your daughter.” He insisted, pushing his friend towards the palace. With a quick goodbye, Ra hurried after the other two men. The king scolded Seth for scaring the poor, young god, with unrealistic child related horror stories, and had to try to reassure him that the redhead was simply messing with him. And that raising a child really wasn’t that terrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seth was not one for social gathers, ever since he was a child, forced to attend along side his family, and definitely not now. Standing in a room surrounded by strangers was one thing, but being surrounded by strangers, even just a few, that new who you where and what you had done was definitely enough to put the god on edge. There was a reason he dealt with the foreign policies, his king would much rather ignore. Nobody knew him, though they may have heard stories, they didn't hold the same kind of grudge against him that everyone in Egypt seemed to have. Many of the men here today where descendants of the people Seth had once ruled over years and years ago, people his actions directly affected. And with calumny that had spread through the generations, most of the people in here by no doubt reviled him as a monster. 

The small god could feel their eyes on him from the moment he walked in beside his king, even just standing there. Those who were not busy talking, couldn’t keep their harsh eyes off him. All the god could really do was keep his shoulders back, his head held high, and try to pretend he didn’t feel their eyes boring holes into his flesh. The only comfort he found in this situation was the fact that someone else seemed to be as uncomfortable as he was. Thoth was, by no surprise, there, doing his job. Officially known as the royal scribe, the god was an expert at blending into the shadows, not being seen or heard, as he documented any sort of decisions or arguments that may unfold. No one seemed to even notice the being, tucked away off to the side, Seth doubted if he had even moved the whole time besides his writing. He never looked up, nor acknowledged anyone in the room, but Seth acknowledged him. It gave the god something to focus on, he didn’t listen, nor did he care about anything these people were discussing with his king. Anubis was present, just as Ra had said. He stood up near the front, near the king, but off to the side, just watching, listening and observing. He stood tall and strong, his expression perfectly unreadable. He looked like royalty, and behaved the pose and elegance. He spoke up only when spoken to or directly addressed. For a man his age, he was well spoken and humble, easily admitting that no he didn’t have an answer to their problems, but would hopefully have more knowledge soon. The small god had no doubt from then on that his nephew would make a great king, just like he wasn’t.

Seth’s eyes drifted back and forth from the silent green eyed god in the corner, to his tall elegant nephew, to Ra, who was full on divine. Nothing like the carefree, happy man he had been not so long ago, he was a gorgeous and serious specimen, eyes hard and calculating, his face perfectly void of any emotion and impossible to read. He looked just as dangerous as he was, serious and stern he was a king that ruled fairly but strictly, speaking up clearly with just the right about of authority and understanding to his voice. Every word picked carefully, every decision thought through, every side and option weighed. Unlike his father, and his father before him, Ra was a success as a king, much to everyone's surprise, and despite the occasional disagreements, no one has questioned or challenged him thus far. 

Seth hadn’t realized how disconnected he had been until he was brought back into reality by the disjointed conversations that now filled the room. With the formal portion of the meeting over, people dispersed around the room to talk and socialize, Ra, leaving his throne, too went around to socialize, something he knew Seth hated. Putting himself out there in the middle of a group of people always had the small god on edge, even if they were people they ‘trusted’. Shu, who had been sat quietly beside his father, like Seth, remained on the outside away from the conversations, looking both bored and tired. 

Scanning the room, the redhead’s gaze landed on the silent scribe still situated as far away from the people as he could get. His dark green eyes darted around the room, from person to person, as if he didn’t trust a single soul there. He seemed to be debating whether or not to stay or leave, with the official meeting over. Seth noticed the way the god tensed up when ever Ra walked near, the way he watched him, like pray staring down its attacker. It tugged at the gods heart to see just how much distrust and disdain there was still coming from the scribe. He cared about them both, and he really did want to get closer to Thoth, but how could that work when he had such close ties to the very man he despised.

 **“How dare you.”** A voice nearby caught Seth’s attention, causing to straightened up and turn his head towards, what his mind perceived as a threat. His fears were confirmed as he saw a man stepping closer to him. He could practically feel the hatred coming off him. **“Standing there like you belong to be here.”** He scorned.

Seth, again, putting on a brave front, squared his shoulder, and met the man's gaze. **“I am here to protect my king. Nothing more.”** He spoke calmly, keeping his voice steady and even, not snapping at the man like he so wanted.

 **“You should be locked up somewhere,”** Another man snapped, coming in beside the first. **“I can’t wait until the king comes to his senses.”** He turned to the others that were starting to gather round. **“No one is safe with that thing around.”**

The gods body tensed, as more individuals started to close in on him. **“I can assure you…”** He tried to speak up, but was soon shot down by more jeer and discord. They all spoke at once, their tones harsh and condescending as the closed in around him, much like a pack of wild dogs closing in on their pray. Seth’s ears fell, as he started to back away, desperate to be away from the chaos. His mind could no longer make out their words, it was just a jumbled mess of voices by now. The god could feel his mind and body betraying him, his chest becoming tight, making it hard to pull in a full breath. His mind was clouding over with the all too familiar panic, making it impossible to think or act rationally, as desperately tried to keep his calm. Though it may have only been a few unhappy people, to the small god, it might as well have been an army backing him up against the wall. He felt trapped, surrounded. The situation was far out of his control, and it was quickly getting too overwhelming.

With every step back he took, the men in front of him took two more closer, feeding off his obvious fear, and unease, prodding him further and further. Seth hated how easily his facade could be broken. The small god took his eyes away from the impending threat and scanned the room desperate to find something, someone to end this torment. In his haze, Seth looked for only one person in particular, scanning the small groups of people, before he found him. As soon as Ra made eye contact with the small god, his smile disappeared, his blue eyes full of concern and worry. In an instant, he was moving towards the redhead, who ever the king may have been talking too completely forgotten. It was hard for the king to get very far, without someone stopping him or getting in his way.

Seth continued trying to get himself away from the men who were rattling off questions and hateful comments at him, without turning his back to them, when the god back into one of the tables that was pushed against the wall. The god clutched the edge of the table, his claws digging into the wood. The force of the redhead hitting the table, caused the decoratively painted vase on the table to loose it’s balance, and inevitably toppled to the ground. The sound of the clay vase shatter drew all eyes and ears over to the small god, ending any conversation, rendering the room silent. With all eyes now on him, what ever small sliver of control the god may have had broke, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, the room seemed far smaller than it had been a few seconds ago, and his mind was overtaken by a singular, imperative thought. And that was to run.

No longer in control, Seth’s body moved out of instinct out of the pure primal need to run away, to survive. Though there was no real threat to be had, his mind was far beyond reason, so he whipped around ready to run. In his attempts to escape, the small god stumbled over the clay shards of the broken vase, only adding fuel to his panicked fire. He struggled to get his footing for a second, but when he did, the god was gone, running down the corridors of the palace, not knowing where he was going, all he knew was that he was getting away. If he was of clear mind, he would have heard Ra calling after him, and would have noticed the tracks of blood he left behind as he ran. But he couldn’t think, his mind was completely fogged over, his vision blurred, and his body moved on its own, taking him somewhere safe.

Ra tried to get to Seth, but it was too late. He saw the very moment the small god snapped, and it truly did break his heart, knowing there was nothing he could do. But the time he reached where Seth had once been, the small god was already running out. Ra paused there for a moment, watching him leave, before, without even acknowledge any of the people around him, even those who had caused this situation, he began to follow his small body guard. Instantly the room exploded into varying conversations ranging from _‘What just happened?’_ to _‘How could the king allow such a thing.’_ Ra didn’t even seem to notice what the crowd was saying about him, as he continued on his way, far more concerned about his friend than what some meaningless people had to say about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the commotion rose throughout the room, Shu’s patience was running thin, hearing what the people had to say not just about his father, but about Seth. He may not like the small redhead, but he couldn’t stand any sort of mistreatment or contempt towards anyone, having been on the other end of such cruel acts many of times.

With his father gone, Shu had enough and knew he needed to act, so he stood up and took his place in the front of the room where his father would normally be. **“Enough!”** He commanded, The room fell silent and all eyes were drawn to the blonde prince. **“How dare you.”** Shu snapped, his voice strong with authority. **“Saying such things about your king.”** Nobody dared look at the prince at this point, all eyes were pointed anywhere but him. **“You were invited her as guest, so I expect some respect out of you.”** Shu’s dark eyes landed on the men who had cornered Seth. **“And you, such disrespect and denigration. You should be ashamed of yourselves, acting so childish and immature in the presence of royalty. Get out.”** He demanded, venom in his words, as he point in the direction of the door. **“I will not put up with such behavior in my home.”** Before the men could even make a move, they were being ushered out by guards. Turning his attention to the rest of the people in the crowd. **“Now, if you can all act like civilized beings, you are free to stay as you please. But if now, you are welcome to leave.”**

#####  _~I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask, give you all I am~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we introduce Tefnut.


	16. Chapter 16

###### _~I can turn it on. Be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need~_

It wasn’t hard for Ra to find where his small body god had run off to. Though the injured god had left behind a trail of smeared blood, the king didn’t even need to follow it, he already had an idea of where the redhead would go, he knew him too well. He would go somewhere ‘safe’ yet somewhere he could see the sky, somewhere away from people. That always calmed him down, clear his mind. 

Pushing the door to his chamber open not as quietly as he could have, making his presence known, as not to startle the redhead, who still may be on high alert, Seth was, as expected, on the terrace, leaning heavily on the stone railing. His ear swiveled back upon hearing the king approach. He was favoring one leg, the other hiked up just slightly, a small pool of blood forming under his injured paw. His body was still tense, and see the way his tail flicked from side to side, was an indication he was still agitated. Thankfully he didn’t seem to be panting anymore, nor looked like he was ready to run. 

Ra approached the smaller god carefully, giving the king a chance to judge how he would react to his presence. Seth didn’t seem to pay the god much attention, obviously aware of his presence, the redhead continued staring off into the city, taking slow deep breathes. As Ra got up beside the god, he looked his friend over, and noticed the traces of blood on the railing, which sparked his concern.

Seth was aware of the king the moment he stepped in the room, he knew it was him, he was the only person who come in here, and by far the only person who would ever follow after him. The small god was also aware of the injuries he had sustained in his hasty escape, now that the panicked fog was clearing from his mind. It didn’t really hurt, he had suffered far worse than a measly cut paw. It may make walking a little difficult, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t deal with.

Ra stood by the small gods side, but he didn’t acknowledge him, he was to focused on calming down his breathing, and slowing down his rapidly beating heart. Seth really didn’t want to have to face his king, somewhat ashamed that he lost control, yet again, after having been doing good for so long. It wasn’t anything new though, Ra had seen much worse, dealt with more violent panicked outburst in the past. But that was in the past, he should be over all this by now, he was for a good while, but it seems to be rearing its ugly head again, and the small god wasn’t happy about it.

 **“Seth?”** Ra broke the silence in a soft, calming voice. **“You're bleeding.”** He reached out, touching Seth’s arm. **“You're hurt, let me look at that.”** He prompted.

The redhead shrugged off the king’s hand, still refusing to look at him. **“I’m fine.”** He tried to protest, even though all he wanted to do was marvel in the comfort his king seemed to emanate. 

A few moments passed by in silence, and for a second the small god though the king would leave, making Seth feel a small smidge of panic rising in his throat. But without any warning, Ra closed the space between the two of them, and in one swift motion, tucked one arm behind the small gods legs, the other on his back, and lifted the redhead into his arms. Without having much time to react, Seth really had no choice but to go along with his king. Wrapping his arms around Ra’s neck, the redhead held himself close to his king, letting out soft noises of annoyance, the god wasn’t to fond of the whole, not having his paws on the ground situation. 

The blue eyed king took the two of them into the room connected to the terrace and sat the small god on one of the chairs. “Now stay.” He ordered, earning an annoyed huff from Seth, but the annoyance quickly faded away, being replaced by the terrible tired feeling that followed these episodes. He watched as Ra poured some water in a bowl and grabbing some cloth. He came back to the small god, crouching in front of him, he gently grabbed the gods leg, and though the redhead put up some weak resistance, he gave into his kings help. With the cloth damp, Ra began cleaning the blood and dirt from the wound. Seth flinched, attempting to draw his leg back, when the king came in contact with the cut. It didn’t necessarily hurt that bad, but just enough to make his body react. 

Seth didn’t look at his king, instead kept his eyes down looking at nothing in particular. He shouldn’t have felt bad, some part of him knew that, he couldn’t control what had happened, but yet he did. This was an important get together for his king, and he had single handedly ruined everything. He nagged at him the fact that Ra abandoned everything just to take care of him, something the king shouldn’t have to do, something he shouldn’t have to worry about. But what tugged at his frayed mind the most, what was bothering him, was the fact that Ra had asked him to be there, to take part in this, and he had failed. He had failed his king, and that was something he couldn’t so easily look over. 

**“I’m sorry.”** Seth murmured softly, almost too quietly for his king to hear. He noticed the pause in Ra’s actions, could feel eyes on him, but the god didn’t look up. **“I’m sorry I ruined everything back there.”** It was extremely unusual for the red haired god to apologize for anything. It was one of his many character flaws, even if he made a mistake, he could always find some way to write it off.

Seth sat there in silence, holding his injured hand in his lap. He hear a sigh from Ra, and tensed up, waiting for some sort of retort from his king. **“No Seth… I’m sorry.”** Ra spoke gently, catching the small god off guard. Seth looked down at his king, confused, and slightly shocked. Kings don’t apologize, it wasn’t his job to apologize. Even if he did do something wrong, others would be apologizing to him for being right. When you’re at the top, there is no reason to be sorry. 

Ra looked up to meet the redhead’s eyes. **“I should have never pulled you into that situation. I should know better than that.”** He looked down, looking almost ashamed. **“But still I forced you to be there. This is my fault.”** He shook his head, as he carefully wrapped Seth’s paw with strips of clean linen. The smaller god opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t come up with any sort of reply to that, so he just kept quiet.

The king finished wrapping the redhead’s paw, and straightened up slightly. **“Let me see your hand.”** He said, reaching out for Seth. For a second the god tried to resist, but Ra persisted, gently grabbing his wrist to examine the extent of the injury. **“Not as bad.”** He muttered, pretty much to himself. He cleaned the cut, and wrapped it. It wasn’t bad though, and with Seth’s rate of healing, it would be fine in a few days. The deeper cuts on his paw how ever would take a bit longer. 

Straightening up, Ra gathered the bloody bits of fabric. **“Alright.”** He spoke up breaking the silence. **“I need to get back, but you need to stay here.”** the smaller god gave a soft nod. **“Take some time, get some rest, and take it easy.”** Seth didn’t protest, the last thing he wanted was to go back into that crowd, or be around people in general. **“I’ll see you tonight.”** and with that, Ra left the room, leaving the small redhead alone. 

Feeling far too drained than he should be, Seth stood up, and very carefully made his way back to the terrace where the sun warmed the smooth stone. Now that his anxiety had completely worn off, the god could now feel the full pain of his injuries. It wasn’t to bad, he definitely had suffered worse, but it was enough to keep the restless god indisposed for a while. 

Making it to the terrace the god all but collapsed, everything feeling far too tired, mind and body. The small god refused to dwell on everything that had just transpired, partially because he feared he would lose control again, and partially because he knew, give it a few hours, he wouldn’t even care anymore. It was a skill the god quite enjoyed, being so indifferent to such a wide assortment of things, though it sometimes caused. Laying himself out on the terrace, the warm rays of the sun so utterly inviting and comforting, the god didn’t have a hard time at all drifting off, resting his tired body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seth wasn’t sure how long he had been out, if it had only been a few minutes or a few hours. He was awakened by the sound of the door to his king's chamber being pushed open. It was obvious who ever it was wasn’t trying to be quiet about it, making a point to make their presence known. It wasn’t smart to sneak up on a god like Seth. The god didn’t stir at first, thinking it might just be his king returning, but as he listened, those were not the footsteps of his king, and taking a sniff of the air, that definitely wasn’t the scent of his king, though familiar. With a groan, the redhead finally made some kind of movement, opening his eyes and moving his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the person in the room behind him. Seth was met with the sight of a woman, and upon looking up further, the same light blue eyes he was so used to seeing every day.

Quickly realizing who he was staring at, Seth straightened up, propping himself up using his uninjured hand. The woman smiled down at him, a bright warm smile, which he could have sworn made her light eyes sparkle. **“Father said you would be here.”** Tefnut spoke up after a second. The young goddess closed the short distance between the two of them and sat down, carefully, beside the small god. Seth reached out helping the pregnant goddess keep her balance until she was comfortably situated at the god’s side. **“This is nice.”** She said, leaning back on her arms and tilting her head back, basking in the sun. 

The two of them sat there in comfortable silence for a while, simply embracing each other company. Spending so much time with Ra and his family, the small god had gotten to know the twin very well, they had only been children when Seth ‘moved in’. While Shu had shied away from the god from the very beginning, Tefnut had practically latched onto the redhead from the start. Seth would always have a special place in his heart for the free-spirited, rebellious young woman.

 **“I can’t wait for this to be over.”** The blue eyed goddess spoke up, breaking the silence. Seth turned his head, eyeing the young woman, glancing down at her round stomach. **“I am getting really tired of carrying this little one around.”** Tefnut sighed, brushing her dark hair behind her shoulder. 

Seth couldn’t help but smile at the young goddess and straightened up. He reached out his uninjured hand, patting her shoulder reassuringly. **“Just a few more months,”** He comforted. **“Then you’ll have different mess to worry about.”** At least he tried to comfort.

Tefnut looked over at the redhead, with the same light eyes as her father, her smiling having faded away. **“Is it really that bad?”** She asked, worry burning deep in those stunning eyes. 

**“You’ll live.”** Seth reassured the young goddess, all joking aside. **“It won’t be easy, nothing in life ever is. But it will be worth it.”** He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

With a soft nod, the goddess turned her eyes away and looking back down and placing a hand on her stomach. Another moment passed in silence. Seth ran his claws through the slightly feathered fur on the ends of his tail, picking out loose hairs and smoothing down the ends. **“Was it worth it for you?”** Tefnut spoke up out of the blue. Seth looked up, confused for a moment, not quite sure what she was saying. **“Raising Anubis.”** She added before he could question her. **“Even though he was taken away?”** She asked, sounding uncharacteristically timid, seemingly afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

Seth looked down again, absently fiddling with his tail, taking a second to think over the goddess’ question. After a short pause, the redhead nodded. **“Yes.”** He said simply, at first sounding somewhat unsure of himself. **“Yes.”** He repeated, with more confidence. **“I didn’t get to raise him for as long as I was hoping,”** He looked up to meet Tefnut’s gaze, a small smile on his muzzle. **“But a few years is better than nothing.”**

Losing Anubis was something he had dwelled over for years and years, He thought about it often, but always in silence. Keeping true his aloof, disconnected persona. It was nice to be honest with someone for a change. Tefnut was someone he found easy to be honest with, being so open minded, and nonjudgmental. She, unlike her brother, didn’t judge the god on what he had done in the past, but instead on who he was. He liked that about her. 

**“You know I didn’t just come here to engage in small talk.”** Tefnut adjusted her position, so she was facing the red haired god, crossing her legs under her. **“I came here because I have not had the chance to officially thank you.”**

Seth looked at the woman before him in disbelief but upon seeing the serious expression she wore, the god dropped his eyes. **“What could you possible thank me for.”** He scoffed, mindlessly fiddling with claws.

 **“A lot of things.”** The goddess answered. **“Things have been different ever since you came to live here.”** Seth opened his mouth to say something, but Tefnut cut him off, raising her hand as if to physically stop his words. **“I know, you had no choice in the matter, but my point still stands. You see, my father, he’s... a very scared and paranoid man, even though he will never admit it.”** Seth nodded softly in agreement. **“But with you around, things have changed. Little things here and there, they don’t seem like much, but they’re practically milestones when it comes to my father. You don’t know what you’ve done for him.”**

Seth scoffed, shaking his head slightly. **“Brought him a lot of unneeded stress and complications, that’s what I did.”** He muttered, as he absently picked at the bloody bandages that were wrapped around his injured hand. 

Tefnut reached out and placed a hand on the redhead’s knee, catching his attention getting him to look up to meet her eyes. **“Yes, what you did, did cause a lot of stress, but I have never seen such confidence in my father. I mean, inviting people into the palace, socializing with strangers, going out at night, letting you around his children. These are things he would never have done if it weren’t for you. You’ve done such a good job at taking care of this family, and he trust you to take care of him. Just you being around eases a lot of that fear and it’s done him so much more good than you could imagine.”** The smile on her face was bright and optimistic.

 **“He saved my life… on more than one occasion,”** He added the last part softly, glancing down for a moment. He took a deep breath before he continued. **“The least I can do is give him the same in return.”** He said with a soft smile, looking up again.

Tefnut’s smile only grew. **“We both know that’s not the only reason.”** She gave him a knowing look. **“You like him.”** She teased and reached over to nudge him with her elbow. Seth was momentarily caught off guard by her words. He sat there for a second trying to figure exactly what angle she was coming from, and wondering exactly what she new. But after just a Tefnut let out a carefree laugh. **“I’m just joking with you.”** She reached out and patted the red haired god on the back. Seth tried to laugh off the situation along with her, and silently hoped that for that split second his reaction didn’t give too much information away. She didn’t seem fazed. 

As soon as the goddess’ carefree attitude came, it went and she sobered up. **“You two are such good friends. I mean when you’ve known someone your whole life, you're bound to be close.”** She shrugged. **“Which is good, my father doesn’t exactly have many friends.”** Seth gave a slow nod, It was hard for him to picture himself as a friend of the king. Ra had simply just been a… presence in his life. For a while he was a mentor, a guardian… a savior. He had always been part of the god’s life, but Seth still had a hard time picturing him as a friend. It almost seemed demeaning to the king to bring him down to the same level as a damaged murderer.

A few moments passed silence hanging in the warm afternoon air. Seth’s gaze rested on the glimpse of the world beyond the balusters of the terrace. He could feel the goddess’ eyes on him, but strangely it wasn’t uncomfortable to be watched, he liked the goddess, and she wasn’t shy about letting people know she liked him. After a second, the god turned his head to meet Tefnut’s gaze. He watched as she reached out a hand towards his face. Usually, Seth was very unwelcoming to people who dared invade his personal space, having people touching him with out permission put him on edge, and often these invaders received a warning growl, or a snap from those jaws. The god was not above biting people and had inflicted plenty of wounds in his life from ignorant people who felt entitled to touch him. But no warning was emitted, or no hand was nipped, he liked Tefnut, he trusted her.

The goddess’ fingers brushed against the side of his muzzle, where a dark scar sat prominently on his upper lip. It was the most prominent scar on his body, most cuts and wounds he dealt with in his life were too insignificant to leave a scar noticeable enough to be seen from beneath his fur. **“You never mentioned how you got this.”** Tefnut spoke up as her fingertips brushed over the small, round scar.

Seth unintentionally flinched away ever so slightly at the mention of the scar, causing the goddess to respectfully withdraw her hand. The redhead masked his unease and discomfort brought on by her words. Seth silently tried to push the image out of his head, and was relieved when his voice came out normal. **“You know when a horse is born, they have to learn to get used to their long legs?”** He asked, earning a nod from the goddess. **“Well I had to learn to get used to my own teeth. And during that learning process things can go wrong.”** He said, picking and choosing his words carefully. 

Tefnut seemed to take a second to process his story before she gasped. **“You bit through your own lip?”** She asked and Seth nodded. **“How does that even happen?”**

It took almost all Seth’s strength not to cringe at the goddess’ question. **“It just kind of happened. I definitely do not recommend it.”** He skirted around the topic, not wanting to out right lie to the goddess, but definitely not willing to disclose the actual details. He tried not to think about it, the awful, overwhelming taste and smell, the pain, the process of choking on his own blood. Just a few of many things the god wished he could forget.

 **“Yeah that does sound painful.”** Tefnut spoke up, looking at her, the goddess didn’t seem all that convinced of the god’s vague story, maybe it was Seth’s body language or hi unwillingness to tell the story but she backed off the topic without questioning him any further and changed the topic. It was something the goddess was always good at, respecting people’s limits, something the redhead was very thankful for. 

The goddess sighed dramatically. **“I better get going, or poor Khonsu will start to worry.”** She leaned closer to Seth. **“I swear he worries far too much.”** She lowered her voice as if this information was a secret. 

Seth scoffed and couldn’t help but smile, thankful for the change of mood. **“Knowing you, he worries enough for the both of you.”** The Seth looked over the goddess for a second. **“Or more accurately the three of you.”**

Tefnut sighed heavily again and just sat there for a while with a displeased look on her face. Eventually she turned her head to look at the god next to her. **“I can’t get up.”** She confessed, before dissolving into amused laughter. Even Seth couldn’t help but laugh a little with her. Very carefully, the redhead pulled himself to his feet, thanking his great deal of balance, putting most of his weight on his uninjured paw. Once he got his footing, the god reached out his hands towards the goddess. Tefnut gracious accepted his help, careful to avoid the cut across the palm of one hand. It wasn’t much effort at all as Seth literally lifted the goddess off the ground, she might as well been nothing more than a feather to the god. 

**“You just have to laugh sometimes. Cause it’s either laughing or crying.”** She said, patting her round stomach. Once successfully getting her balance, Tefnut brushed off and adjusted the beautiful blue and gold dress that adorned her features. **“Okay, now you take care.”** She insisted, resting a hand on Seth’s arm. **“You need your rest. And if anyone objects, just tell them the princess ordered you to do nothing all day.”**

Seth chuckled and nodded. **“I will, don’t worry.”**

Tefnut leaned down slightly and gave the god a gentle kiss on the cheek, before offer a kind smile and turning to leave. With the goddess on her way out, Seth carefully lowered himself back to the ground, not so fond of standing right now, with a fresh adorning his paw. With his back to the adjoining chamber, the god couldn’t help but jump when something soft hit him in the back. He turned to see Tefnut tossing a blanket at him, already having thrown one of the many cushions strewn about the king's chamber at him. **“If your going to stay out there, at least get comfortable.”** She scoffed before leaving the room and pulling closed the heavy wooden door, leaving the god alone to do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day.

#####  _~Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart~_ ______________________________________________________________________

Link to more information: [Seth Master Post](http://themightyfallen-one.tumblr.com/sethpost)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now this story is completely updated. Updates will come when ever I write the next chapter. I'm hoping to darken things up a bit, be a bit more true to the rating, tags warnings. I hope updates will come soon enough, but I really can't promise anything. I am no good at writing new chapters. But hope you guy's are liking it so far.


End file.
